


Yes Sir

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Series: Yes Sir - Yes Daddy [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin, Dom Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, F/M, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster-centric, M/M, Multi, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 66,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: My parents were my world.  They worked so hard to raise me, giving me everything I could ever ask for. So when my father became critically ill, my world was thrown upside down. I had gained a scholarship to a university, but I gave that all up without even blinking to find work to support my family. It was like an answer to a prayer when I was gained an interview to become a personal assistant to the CEO of a very large company.  I would do whatever I could to assist my family, whatever it takes to keep them going. And I soon would find out what that meant exactly and how far I would have to go...





	1. O N E

I despised interviews.  It was painfully awkward trying to sell yourself, exaggerating everything to try to make you seem like the most sought after person in the world.  It was ridiculous.  But this interview was one I couldn't afford to blow.  I dressed in a black pencil skirt that came just above my knees, a button up blouse and pair of black high heels. My hair was pulled into a bun, and I wore my sapphire earrings that my parents got me for my graduation.  I tried to look professional but I didn't want to look cold either. I sat there in the waiting room, my legs crossed, bouncing my foot nervously.  I closed my eyes and took a deep breath only to have my slight bit of calm shattered when I heard my name being called.  I stood up and followed the nicely dressed woman through a door and down a long hallway.  She opened a large door and showed me into a big, windowed office where a middle-aged woman sat with a folder in her hand and a laptop in front of her.  I swallowed hard and took my seat at the woman's request.

"Now, our interview process here is a little different than at most companies.  If you meet certain criteria and gain our interest, you will be taken upstairs immediately following for a second interview, instead of being called back at a later time.  Do you have any questions so far?" she asked, opening the folder.

"No ma'am." I said, folding my hands and placing them on my lap. 

"Ok then, let's take a look, shall we?  Let's see....hmm...I see you gained a scholorship to a pretty prestigious school.  What is your area of focus?" she asked, smiling. 

"My area of focus was specifically in business management." I replied. 

"Excellent. I couldn't help notice that you said "was" going to be your focus, not is.  Did you change your major?" she asked, typing at her laptop, and peeking at me over it afterwards.

"No ma'am. Unfortunately, I had to give up my scholarship to find work to take care of my parents.  My father is critically ill and unable to work any longer." I said, trying to maintain eye contact without showing any emotions.

"I am sorry to hear that.  But it is very admirable that you are giving up on your future to support your family like that.  It shows a strong sense of responsibility and sacrifice." she replied, typing more.

"Thank you, ma'am, but I didn't give it a second thought.  My parents worked their whole lives very hard to raise me, and I am willing to do whatever is necessary to make sure they are taken care of in their current state." I added, crossing my legs.  She nodded and typed some more before looking up at me.

"Now as you can well imagine, this position is one where many different things will be required of you.  There are normal set hours, however, during events, when meeting deadlines, when traveling, or whenever the CEO requests, you must be available and flexible.  Does this pose a problem?" she asked, looking at me over her glasses.  So in other words, are you ready to not have any kind of life outside this job...that's what she was saying.

"No ma'am, not at all. " I answered. 

"Also,this job will have a required set of tasks as a personal assistant, ranging from personal to professional, but shall the CEO need you for anything additional, you will need to be able to take those on as well.  As you can well imagine, he is a busy man and doesn't have much time of his own to spare.  Do you feel yourself capable of meeting those requirements?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, absoultely." I replied.  She nodded and typed a few more things before looking up again.

"And if you aquire the position, are you available to start immediately?" she added.

"Yes ma'am, right way." I answered. 

"Well, after reviewing your information in your resume, I don't think I have any further questions.  Do you have anything you would like to add or any questions of your own?" she asked.

"No ma'am, I think that covers it.  Thank you." I answered.   She typed for a minute or two until her laptop dinged for some sort of notification as she looked up and smiled at me.

"It looks as though you have been granted a second interview, so if you will follow Miss Lee here, she will lead you to the executive assistant's office." She  said, standing.  I turned to see a girl silently standing near the door that I didn't even notice when I came in.

"Thank you." I replied, shaking her hand and then following the girl out the door.  She walked silently until we reached the elevator.  She got in, swiped her badge and pressed the second to the top floor and smiled at me.

"When we reach the floor, the doors will be directly in front of you, just go on in and Mr. Park will take you through your interview." she stated.  The doors opened and I stepped out in into a small lobby with a set of doors on the far side.  I took a deep breath and walked in through them, and when I did, my jaw felt like it hit the floor.  There was giant office with a large ornate desk in the center of it.  Behind it sat a man who couldn't have been any older than I was.  He was insanely good looking with full pouting lips, a fantastic figure and a bright smile.

He pushed back his blond locks and stood, offering me his  hand. 

"Good afternoon!  Please, take a seat." He said, motioning to the chair across from his.  I smiled and nodded as I sat down, crossing my legs.  I couldn't help but notice him eyeing me up and down before opening his laptop back up.

"Now, before we begin, I just want to let you know that this interview process will cause me to ask some very personal questions.  If at anytime you do not feel comfortable answering some of them, please feel free to let me know. However, these questions were drawn up by Mr. Kim himself, so please if at all possible, try to answer them honestly." He said as he started to type into the computer.

"Yes, sir." I replied quietly. He looked up quickly from his laptop, staring at me with dark eyes for a moment before looking back down with a slight smirk on his face.

"Alright. Well it looks as though all the basic requirements are met so far, so let's continue.  First off, do you have a boyfriend, fiance, or are in any type of sexual relationship?" He started.  I felt my mouth go dry.  What kind of questions were we going to get to if this is where he was starting?

"No, sir." I responded simply, trying to keep my foot from bouncing.

"Excellent.  Have you been in any in the recent past?" He asked, looking up at me with a blank face, like he was asking if I wanted coffee or tea.

"No sir.  In the past yes, but not recent.  It has been about two years." I replied, feeling my hands get sweaty.

"Alright....now...do you have any underlying physical conditions that could limit you in any capacity?" He asked next.

"No, sir." I responded simply.  He nodded as he typed a little bit more.

"Now if we are to offer you this position, the contract will start for one year and extensions will be offered if Mr. Kim is satisfied with your work.  During the duration of this contract, you will be restricted from entering into any romantic relationships.  Mr. Kim has noticed with several of his last few personal assistants, that it serves as a distraction and a complication." He continued, watching me closely as he spoke.

"That won't be a problem, sir." I replied.  In truth, if I was going to be at his call 24/7, when would I honestly have time for a relationship? 

"Wonderful.  Now is there anything you would like to add?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Only that this job opportunity is very important to me and I will go above and beyond the call of duty to do whatever is necessary to keep Mr. Kim happy." I said quickly. I mentally slapped myself for sounding so desperate.

"Excellent. Another small thing; Mr. Kim calls all of his assistants by the same name.  It makes it easier than him trying to remember since the turnover rate seems to be so high lately.  He calls them all Miss Kit, so please be sure to be attuned to that."  He said as he continued to type away without looking up. We waited in silence for a few moments until I heard a notification ding from his laptop.  He smiled a wide smile before standing up and straightening his jacket.

"Well, it looks as though Mr. Kim is satisfied with all of your responses and would like to meet you." He said as he walked behind me.  I stood and turned to face him as he opened the door and led me to the elevator.  I swallowed nervously, trying not to tap my foot.  As the door to the top floor opened, I stayed frozen in spot when I saw the tall and serious looking man behind the desk.

"Shit." I whispered.

________________________  
________________________  
I hope you guys like this one!  Also YUM! I'm not even Namjoon biased but sheesh!

 


	2. T W O

"What was that?" Mr. Park asked as he held the elevator door open.

"N-nothing." I said as I cleared my throat and shifted nervously.   He gave me a slight smile as he motioned for me to exit the elevator.

"I will be down in my office.  If he offers you the job and you choose to take it, I will see you back in my office to sign paperwork.  Good luck." He said as I turned back around to see him smirking at me as the elevator doors shut.   I swallowed and turned back around to the insanely handsome man standing behind the desk. 

He looked like he was a model for a high class clothing catalogue. He was tall, lean, young, extremely attractive and very intimidating. 

"Come in and have a seat." He said in a spine-tinglingly deep voice, waving me in with his first two long fingers.  I cleared my throat and stood up as tall as possible, walking over to the chairs in front of his desk and sat down.  He stood there for a moment and leaned over, supporting himself by placing his fists on his desk top.  I crossed my legs and tried to sit up straight as he stared at me, his eyes scanning me up and down.  I cast my eyes down, no longer able to handle his smoldering look without feeling heat creep up in my face.  I heard him let out a slight chuckle as he sat down slightly slouched in the chair behind the desk.  He crossed his own legs and laced his hands together loosely, propping his elbows up on the arms of the chair.  He smiled an alarmingly large smile, causing deep dimples to appear in his round cheeks.

"So, you think you are up to the task of being my personal assistant?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Yes sir." I said quickly, trying not to seem as nervous as I felt. He let out another chuckle as he ran one of his thumbs slowly over his full bottom lip, drawing all my attention there. I swallowed and tried not to focus on his mouth.

"My schedule can be very demanding, making this a difficult job at times. I can also be very demanding, so be prepared for that, should we choose to work together.  Now, I must say, I was intreagued by your personal comment to go above and beyond the call of duty to make sure I am happy.  Did you truly mean that or were you just blowing smoke up Jimin's ass?" He asked, lowering his hands, placing one on top of each of his thighs.

"No sir, I meant it.  I am sure you aware of my current circumstances, so this job will make all of the difference in my family's lives.  Failing is not an option for me." I said as I tried not to stutter over my words.  He hummed in response as he sat up and leaned forward, slightly chewing on his bottom lip.

"When working for me, you will have to sign an NDA, barring you from revealing any business that takes place in my office, or any details of my private life. Can you respect that limitation?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes sir, I can." I said, folding my hands and putting them on my knee. 

"Well, so far it seems like you would be a good fit.  If you are interested, I would be happy to have you work with me." He said, standing up and extending his hand. 

"Oh yes sir, thank you sir." I stood, and as I extended my hand to take his, he knocked the pencil cup over, causing pens to skitter onto the floor by my feet and in front of the desk.  I squatted down and started picking them up before he could say a word. 

"Miss Kit?" He said in a low voice. My ears perked up, remembering that this was the name he called his assistants by.  I picked my head up to look at him as I grabbed the last pen off of the floor.

"Yes sir?  I asked, as I slowly stood and put the pens back in their cup.  He smiled and offered me his hand again, this time grabbing it and shaking it firmly.

"Oh, I think we will get a long just fine." He grinned.

"Yes sir, I will do my best." I smiled as I felt his handshake firm slightly.

"Good. Now if you will head back down to Jimin's office, you can finalize the paperwork.  I strongly suggest you read through the contract fully and carefully before signing." He said as he let go of my hand and motioned to the elevator. 

"Yes sir, thank you again." I said as I offered him a bow. He smiled as I turned and entered the elevator, pressing the button for the floor below, letting out a deep breath.  Internally I wanted to scream and dance in sheer exhilaration,  but externally I only allowed myself a smile.  As the door to the elevator opened I heard a muffled noise coming from behind the doors in Mr. Park's office.  I walked out into the lobby and knocked on his door.  I heard rustling around before he cleared his throat and told me to come in.  As I did, I noticed another man leaning against Mr. Park's desk, who quickly stood up, keeping his gaze elsewhere.

He had dark hair, beautiful almond eyes, a slender figure and porcelain skin.  He was amazingly handsome as well, making me wonder if everyone who worked here looked that way. I noticed him fixing his jacket, a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. I then couldn't help but notice Mr. Park's hair was slightly messier and out of place, as well as having flushed cheeks.  He fixed his tie as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"This is my associate, Mr. Min." He said, motioning to the dark haired man.  He walked toward me, his hand extended.

"Min Yoongi, a pleasure to meet you." He said, offering me an adorable gummy smile.

"Nice to meet you." I replied as I shook his hand. 

"Here, I won't intrude, I know you have a lot of paperwork ahead of you." He said, as he bowed slightly.  He looked at Mr. Park and raised his eyebrows before turning and leaving, closing the door softly behind him. Mr. Park cleared his throat and grabbed a handful of papers, handing them to me.

"This is your contract, and I suggest you read it through it thoroughly before signing." He said as he settled back into his chair.  As I started to read through the contract, I felt my eyes getting wider and wider.  There was no way this was real, was there?

________________  
________________

Hope you like it so far! And this picture is by far one of my favorites of Namjoon!

 


	3. T H R E E

"Do you have any questions, Miss Kit?" He asked, not looking as he continued to type on his laptop.

"N-no sir, no questions." I responded, the words almost getting stuck in my throat.

"If we are going to be working together, please, call me Jimin." He smiled as he looked up at me.  I nodded and looked back down at the thick contract in my hand.  There were so many rules and requirements. 

"What about the wardrobe?  It says I am to wear what is provided." I asked, as I looked up at him. 

"Yes, if you sign the contract, a full wardrobe will be delivered to your listed address, and it is to be followed fairly strictly.  Mr. Kim's view is that you are a representation of the company and of him, and he expects you to have a certain look about you at all times." He answered.  I nodded and looked back down, thumbing through the contract.  I knew I was going to forget some of these rules and it worried me.  Mr. Kim did not seem like one of those people that you wanted to piss off.

"How on earth am I going to remember all this?" I asked myself out loud, biting my lip.

"Oh don't worry Miss Kit, you will go through a training period and you will be reminded of things as you go for a while." He replied.  Well at least that made me feel a little better.  When I finally got to the page with the salary, I nearly choked on my own saliva.  It was more money than I possibly could have imagined this position would pay.  I knew right then and there that I would sign this contract, regardless of whatever other requirements there were.  I  grabbed a pen and flipped to the last page of the contract,  signing it immediately.  I tapped the edges of the paper on the desk, lining them up neatly before placing them in front of Jimin.   He smiled as he picked them up and handed me one more sheet of paper.

"This is the non-disclosure agreement you need to sign as well." He said, as I quickly signed it and slid it back across the desk.

"Wonderful!  Congratulations and welcome aboard." He smiled big as he stood up and offered me his hand.  I shook it and let out a sigh of relief. As he dropped my hand, he picked up the phone, and looked me up and down again.

"Ah yes.  She has decided to accept, so please have it delivered to the address provided." He said, still eyeing me.  He said a few more things to the person on the other end before hanging up.

"How do you know what size clothing I wear? " I asked,  feeling a little self conscious.  A sly looking smile spread across his face as he looked at me.

"It's my job to know these things and I'm good at what I do." He grinned.  Our conversation was interrupted by a deep voice coming over the intercom, a voice I already recognised.

"Jimin, did she sign yet? " Mr. Kim asked.

"Yes, she just signed a moment ago. " he responded.

"Good.   Send her up, will you?  I have a few things for her." Mr. Kim requested.

"Right away." Jimin answered as the intercom line went dead.  I stood and thanked him before turning and walking quickly to the elevator.  I let out another deep breath and wiped my sweaty hands on my skirt as I walked into his office.  I passed by a desk I didn't notice beforehand, before stopping and standing in front of his, waiting for instructions.

"I don't care how much it's going to cost, I want it done properly! Now if you can't handle that, I will get someone else who will!" He growled into the phone before slamming it down, making me jump slightly.  He let out a deep sigh and looked up at me, giving me a small smile.

"Miss Kit, the desk you just passed by will be yours.  You will be here with me where I need you, but you will also run interference and greet those that come through those elevator doors as well." He said as he motioned to the desk on the right side of the doors.

"Yes, sir." I replied, keeping my hands clasped.  He smirked as he walked around his desk and came to stand in front of me, fairly close. I could smell the intoxicating richness of whatever cologne he was wearing as he continued to walk closer.  In my heels I was almost eye level with him making me think his height would be even more intimidating if I was not wearing them.  He slowly started to circle around me, looking me up and down with his intimidating and piercing eyes.  I swallowed as I felt one finger brush up against my earlobe.

"Sapphires.  I like that.  The color compliments your pale skin tone very well." He said, close to my ear.  I could smell the minty aroma coming from his breath as he kept his face close, walking around to face me.

"Th-thank you sir.  They were a gift from my parents." I answered, as I turned my eyes away from his intense stare. 

"I think I want more of that shade of blue on you." He smiled as he pulled out his phone and started texting someone. I cleared my throat and took that opportunity to regain my composure.  He then put his phone back in his pocket and bit his lip slightly as he looked me over one more time.  He walked away slowly, making his way to one of the floor to ceiling windows that surrounded the office, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well Miss Kit, I think I am really going to enjoy working with you.  I only have one thing for you today, since you were not expecting to start with us right away.   There is paperwork already on your desk.  If you would proofread that and then get it down to Mr. Jung on 30, you can go after that. " he said as he leaned against the window with his elbow. 

"Yes sir, right away." I replied quickly.  I made my way over to my desk and looking dauntingly at the stack of papers.  I set to work reading the painfully boring papers, making sure to catch any mistakes, highlighting them and marking replacements.  It took me a couple of hours but after I finished, I clipped them together and stood, holding them in the crook of my arm.  I walked slowly over to his desk, causing him to look up with a slight smirk on his face.

"Will there be anything else you are needing, sir?" I asked, trying to make sure I kept him satisfied with my attentiveness.

"No, that will be all.  See you in the morning." He said as he looked back down and continued flipping through his own stack of paperwork.   My heels clicked on the marble floors as I crossed the office and made my way into the elevator.  I pressed the 30th floor and waited until the doors swung open.  There was a younger guy seated at a desk that quickly stood up and offered me a cute smile.

  
"You must be Mr. Kim's new assistant!  I'm Jungkook, Mr. Jung's assistant!  I will let him know you are here." He said as he walked around his desk and disappeared behind a set of double doors. Jesus, they really were all good looking.  A moment went by before he popped his head out of the doors and smiled.

"Come on in, he's expecting you."  He said, waving me in.  I smiled and walked through the door he held open to see yet another good looking man sitting behind a very cluttered desk.

"Ah yes, Miss Kit, thank you for these." He said as he extended his hand for the papers cradled in my arm.  I handed them to him as he started to unclip them flip through them quickly.

"Alright, it looks as though everything is in order. Thank you again Miss Kit." He smiled. I nodded and offered a small bow as I turned and followed Jungkook out of the office.

"Welcome to the team!  We as personal assistants go through a lot, and it can be overwhelming, so here is my contact information if you need any help." He smiled as he handed me a business card.

"Oh, thank you!" I smiled as he walked me to the elevator.

"See you around! " he cheerfully waved as the elevator doors shut.  As I made my way through the lobby and out of the building I let out a breath I felt like I had been holding since I walked in.  I had a feeling I would feel like I was holding my breath every day.

 


	4. F O U R

I sat up from my bed as I heard a knock at my front door.  I lived in a small studio apartment that was thankfully close to work.  As I opened the door, I was greeted by a man dressed in a nice suit.

"Miss Kit?  I have a delivery for you." He smiled.  I stepped back and opened the door as several men came into my apartment, all carrying large boxes, each one coming up to my chest.  He handed me a clipboard to sign a paper, and they all retreated as quickly as they came.  I opened the first box to see garment bags folded over gently.  I pushed the open box over to my closet and opened the first garment bag, revealing a light gray pencil skirt.  I slipped mine off and tried it on and shook my head.

"No fucking way." I said out loud as I looked at myself in the mirror.  It was a good three inches above my knees, tight, and a slight slit in the back.  I sighed as I took it off and hung it up carefully in my closet.  I took an armful of my own clothes out of the closet and tossed them on the bed, making room for the new clothes.  A knock at the door startled me as I ran over and hid behind the door.

"Who is it?" I called out, with my ear pressed up to the door.

"Open up goofball!" I heard through the door.  I smiled as I opened it, still hiding behind the door.  My best friend walked through, looking around at all the boxes.

  
"Are you moving or something?" He asked, tossing his gym bag by the door and sitting on my bed.

"No, this is my new wardrobe provided by my employers." I grinned.  His eyes got wide as he dropped his mouth open in surprise.

"Congrats! When were you gonna tell me?!" He exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the bed excitedly. 

"I literally just got home Tae.  But you got here for the best part! These are all clothes and I haven't even gone through them!" I smiled as I went back to emptying my closet.

"So what position did you get?" He asked as he sat cross legged and twisted to face me.

"I am Mr. Kim's personal assistant." I said as I started hanging up the new clothes one by one so far it being skirts of the same style in a rainbow of blacks, browns, grays, creams and white. 

"Wait THE Mr. Kim, as in the CEO?  As in hot, dimpled, tall drink of water?" Taehyung said, wide eyed.

"Yes and yes he is.  He is very intimidating in person." I said as I started to open up the next box. 

"Not to mention charismatic.  You are beyond lucky and damn this is a lot of clothes." He said, looking to the multiple unopened boxes.  In the next box were tops of all different shades, mainly of blues, greens and purples.  I took off my current top and slipped one on, noticing it being quite tight as well, and slightly lower cut.

"Damn girl!  If I was straight, I would be chasing you around in that!" He laughed eying my chest. 

"If you were straight,  you wouldn't be sitting here watching me try on clothes." I laughed. The next box made me wide eyed, full of tasteful and beautiful formal wear, for events I was guessing. 

"Wow, they went all out." He said, eyeing all the beautiful array of clothing that my closet was quickly filling up.  When I got to the next box that seemed bigger than the others, it was filled with boxes of shoes, all heeled and beautiful.

"This seems a bit like a dream, doesn't it?  Like why would they go this far for an assistant?" I asked, placing the shoes all in my closet.

"They want you representing I guess." He shrugged.  I opened the next box and my eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked as I held up lacy panties and bras.

"I guess you have to represent all the way. I mean he is the owner of one of the largest resort chains in the world." He laughed.  Most of the stuff I pulled out were way sexier than I was used to.  There were countless pairs of thigh high pantyhose with the garter belts that went with them.  He really expected me to wear all this?

"Ok something tells me your boss has the hots for you." He giggled as he picked up a lacy nighty out of the box.

"What?!  I mean they did say out of town trips but do they really expect people to see me in these? What is so wrong with my sweats!" I said, yanking the nighty away from Taehyung.  I put the multitudes of intimates away finally finishing the last box.  I piled my clothes in one of the boxes and sighed.  I pulled on some sweatpants and a tank top before plopping on the bed next to Tae.

"So, you excited about it all?" He asked, laying on his side next to me, propping his head up.

"Honesty I am more nervous. There are so many rules and regulations. But I also signed an NDA which prohibits me from talking about any of them." I sighed.

"Wait, you signed an NDA?  Sheesh! Must be some secretive shit going on in that place. So you won't ever be able to tell me how it's going, huh?"  he said, his eyes wide.

"I will tell you as much as I can without giving anything away. You know I could never go without telling you absolutely anything." I smiled. 

"So Kim Namjoon is really as handsome as he looks in the magazines?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and biting his lip.

"Oh yeah! Every man I met yesterday was so handsome they almost didn't seem real." I said, recalling all the handsome faces I had met today.

"Jealous!!!" Taehyung groaned as he rolled onto his back.  I laughed as I leaned my shoulder against his and closed my eyes for a moment.

"You wanna order Chinese and watch a movie?" I asked, trying to think of something that would occupy my mind besides the daunting first day of work.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Taehyung said as he fished his phone out of his pocket.   Even with the Chinese food, and the movie and Tae's company, nothing took my mind off of what I was going to be facing tomorrow.

_______________________  
_______________________

I wish Tae was my bff!

 


	5. F I V E

It took me forever to figure out what I was going to actually wear for my first day.  But finally I decided on something I hoped Mr. Kim would like. I wore a light grey skirt, a deep but brighter blue sleeveless scoop neck top and navy,  strappy heels.  I wore skin tone panty hose with a lacy blue bra and thong.  I styled my hair in loose waves, pinned back on one side and did my face with light and subtle makeup. I looked myself up and down in the mirror several times before sighing and shrugging.  I just hoped it was ok.  I left plenty early, making sure I was there before I was supposed to be.  As I pressed the button up to the top floor, I felt my stomach flip flopping more and more.  As the door opened, I was relieved to see that he wasn't here yet, however Jimin was sitting on the edge of my desk with his legs crossed.

"I'm sorry if I'm late. Traffic was horrible." I said as I walked in and cleared my throat.  He looked me up and down and gave me a wide smile.

"You aren't late, you are actually a little early, which is good. And I see you received the wardrobe.  I must say, those new clothes fit you very nicely.  Mr. Kim will like them." He said as he slid off of my desk.

"Thank you." I said as I placed my purse in the bottom drawer of my desk.

"You will be following me today.  I realize there is a lot to your contract and a lot to this job, so we will tag team this in a way for a few days until you get your bearings." He said as he put his hands casually in his pockets.

"Ok, thank you." I said, feeling immediate relief.  I was still nervous but at least I had someone to follow for now.

"First things first, make sure Mr. Kim's coffee is waiting for him on his desk when he comes in.  So for that, we will go down to the coffee cart in the cafeteria." He instructed.   I followed him as we went down to that floor, got an iced Americano and brought it back up to Mr. Kim's desk.  Jimin then showed me a few things that would need to be done daily before Mr. Kim came in.  It was a lot to remember at first, but I knew once I got into a routine, it would be like second nature.  I sat behind my desk and started to proof read more papers until I heard the elevator ding.  I stood up quickly and straightened out my skirt, bowing slightly.

"Good morning sir." I said as he handed me his briefcase without even looking at me.  He took his sunglasses off and sighed as he walked to his desk and sat down, rubbing his temples.  I brought his briefcase over and bent over, sitting it on the floor by his desk.  At that point he looked over at me and grinned slightly.

"Hmmm...perfect fit.  I have to hand it to you Jimin, you certainly have a knack for these things." He said as he looked me up and down hungrily, almost like he was going to eat me.

"Yes sir.  It is a beautiful wardrobe, thank you sir." I said as I pushed my hair behind my ear.  He grinned again as he ran his thumb back and forth over his bottom lip slowly.  I couldn't help but stare and swallow.  He cleared his throat and looked down at his desk, grabbing another set of papers.

"Here, these are revisions to the papers that are on your desk. Compare the two and check for abnormalities. Also I will need my dry cleaning picked up from the cleaners on 4th and Main before one o'clock." He started. 

"Yes sir, right away." I responded.  He smirked again slightly as I walked away and toward my desk.

"Well this is going to take you some time so call down to my office when you are done." Jimin said as he headed to the elevator.  I spent the rest of the morning and afternoon doing various tasks, being interrupted quite a bit by a sudden request from Mr. Kim.  I already knew this job is going to keep me on my toes.  Evening rolled around and Mr. Kim sighed as he stood up and grabbed his briefcase. 

"Ok Miss Kit, I am leaving.  I have a meeting first thing in the morning to go over what you proof read this afternoon.  Please make sure it is corrected and on my desk in the morning.  Make sure you leave a copy for Jimin on his desk as well." He said as he headed to the elevator.

"Yes sir, good night sir." I said as I bowed to him.  He stared at me with a dark look in his eye, biting his lip as the doors shut.  I let out a breath as I felt some relief, watching him leave.  Well, if I had to get this paperwork completed by the morning, I wasn't going home anytime soon. I set to work retyping it up, making sure that everything was corrected, and by time it was finished, it was already late into the evening. I printed out two copies, placing one on Mr. Kim's desk. I then went into the elevator and press the button to go down to Jimin's office, feeling slightly eerie when the lobby was only lit by one lone lamp in the corner. As I opened the door to his office, and walked in, I immediately stopped in my tracks and gasped.  I was greeted by Jimin and Mr. Min locked in a passionate embrace, their hands roaming each other's bodies as the latter was trailing kisses on Jimin's neck, a small moan escaping his lips.  I covered my mouth, turning around facing the door.  I heard rustling and clearing of throats as I dashed back through the door and into the elevator.  Shit.  I felt flushed as I got back off the elevator and sat at my desk, hiding my face in my hands.  I heard the elevator ding not a minute later and I was terrified to look up, knowing who I would be facing.

_________________________  
_________________________  
There are going to be some side ships by the way.  Hope you don't mind!

 


	6. S I X

**_(JIMIN'S POV)_ **

"Damn, can't anyone in the foreign fields office do anything right?!  How am I going to explain this fuck up to Namjoon?  He is going to be so pissed!"  I ran my hands back through my hair and rested my forehead in my hands as I leaned forward against the desk. I could feel the headache coming on already as I started rubbing my temples in circles.

"Jimin, Mr. Kim is sending me to the cafeteria for more coffee.  Can I get you anything?" I heard a feminine voice say over my intercom.

"Oh, no thank you Miss Kit." I responded, pressing the button.  At least this assistant seems competent.  Poor girl, I don't think she realized what she had gotten herself into.  I just hope Namjoon goes easier on her than he has been to the last few assistants.  He has been quite rough with them lately.  I wonder why. I spent the better part of the afternoon, chasing my tail and trying to correct the mistakes that would surely get my ass handed to me.  Before I knew it, I saw a familiar face peeking into my office, making me smile right away.

"You still working?  I thought for sure you would be ready to go by now." Yoongi said as he walked in, his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'm getting there though. Just trying to clean up everyone else's mess as usual." I sighed as I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair.  I heard his light steps get closer as he made his way behind me.  I soon felt his strong, long fingers close over my shoulders as he gripped my tense muscles, massaging them firmly.

"Jiminie, you have got to relax.  You work too hard." He said in his deep voice that sent shivers all down my spine. 

"Mmm, that's helping." I groaned as he started rubbing a little harder.  He started working his hands down my biceps, leaning down to where his warm breath was against my neck.  I felt chills raise up on my skin as he almost brushed his lip against my earlobe.  I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat, trying to keep my excitement at bay.  We had both been so busy lately that we hadn't had time to spend together, besides sleeping or grabbing a quick lunch in the cafeteria. 

"That feels good, Yoongs." I breathed as he trailed his hands back up to my shoulders.  He let out a chuckle as he laid his hands flat against my shoulders and started slowly sliding them down my chest.

"I know what feels better." He almost growled in my ear as he pressed his lips softly to the skin behind my ear.  He started placing soft, warm kisses against my neck, making me whimper as I felt my member twitch slightly, hardening with every kiss.  I could feel his tongue start to trace circles on my sensitive skin as he sucked slightly  between kisses.  He continued to trail his hands downward, tracing the muscles of my abdomen through my dress shirt with his fingers.

"Hy-hyung." I breathed as I felt him smirk against my skin.

"Yes, Jiminie?" He said softly, barely detaching his lips from my skin.

"I-I have to get th-this work done." I tried to say without letting any sounds of enjoyment escape my lips.

"So keep working." He said as he kissed back up my neck toward my ear.  I shivered in my seat as I tried to pick up a pen off of my desk.  Yoongi's hands stopped at my waist band, his fingertips just barely tucking under the edge of the fabric. He ran them all around my waist until he removed them but quickly wrapped his arms back around my sides, placing his hands softly on top of my thighs.   I wiggled slightly and let out a shaky breath.  I don't know why I was bothering to try to work.  I had read and reread the same sentence a dozen times by now and I still had no idea what it said.  Yoongi started to softly and slowly squeeze and massage my thighs, letting out a tiny groan. 

"Hyuuuung." I whined and slightly groaned at the same time as the edge of his finger brushed my hard member.

"Mmmm I've _missed_ you baby boy.  And from the look of it, you've missed me too." He growled into my ear.

"Oh fuck it." I said as I removed his hands and spun my chair around to face him.  I grabbed his tie and pulled him down, crashing my lips into his.  He bit down on my bottom lip, making me open my mouth, giving him the perfect opportunity to poke his wet tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled one another but I quickly allowed him to dominate me.  He grabbed hold of my collar and stood up straight, pulling me with him.  He wrapped his arms behind me, squeezing my ass, making me moan into his mouth. I started allowing my hands to roam his body, letting one wind in his hair, tugging it softly while the other one made it's way down to his clothed crotch. He let out a grunt as I started palming his bulge through the fabric, making my own dick harden with anticipation. 

"Eager, aren't you baby boy?" He groaned, biting his lip.

"Yes hyung.  I want you." I whimpered  as he let his fingers trace around the outline of my almost painfully restricted erection.  He growled as he slipped his tongue in my mouth, taking one hand and gripping my hair harshly.   I was broken from my trance by a gasp, making me snap my head in the direction of the noise.  I turned just in time to see the back of the new assistant going through the door.

"Shit.  I gotta take care of that hyung." I sighed, trying to shift and conceal my erection.

"Alright, but you better believe we are continuing this later." Yoongi responded in a low voice.  I cleared my throat, combed my fingers through my hair and straightened my tie.  I stood tall as I walked through the doors and onto the elevator.  As the doors opened again I saw her sitting there with her face in her hands.  As I stepped off and cleared my throat, she dropped her hands.  I couldn't help but notice her face was flushed, making me smirk slightly.

"So Miss Kit, we have something to discuss."

_______________________  
_______________________  
My oh my I love me some Yoonmin 


	7. S E V E N

"Mr. Park, please before you say anything, I didn't see a thing." I said in a rushed tone, unable to look him in the eye.  I heard him snicker as he rested his hands against my desk, leaning forward.

"Oh, I highly doubt that Miss Kit, seeing as you are red and flushed, and you can't even look at me. And I thought I told you to call me Jimin." He said as he stayed in that position.  I peeked up at him to see a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Look, I'm so so sorry! I thought no one was here since the lights in the lobby were off except for that lamp. Mr. Kim wanted me to put this paperwork on your desk for you and you beat me here this morning so I just wanted to make sure it was waiting for you when you got here.  If I would have known you were still here, I would have never barged into your office.  I promise, I will never do it again." I rambled, not seeming to stop for a breath.  He just looked at me with a smile and sat on the edge of my desk, crossing his legs.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to bite you or anything.  It was an honest mistake, you have nothing to fear.  And as for what you saw, most of the building, including Mr. Kim, knows that Yoongi and I are in a relationship.  They don't have a problem with it, however, I doubt that most of them know about the...uh...how close we have gotten here at work.  So, if you don't mind, can you please keep that bit to yourself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes of course!  And for the record, I don't have a problem with your relationship either.  My best friend Taehyung is gay actually." I smiled, trying to break the tension I felt.  Jimin smiled back at me with his blindingly glorious smile that turned his beautiful eyes in to crescent shapes.

"I am happy to hear it.  You should bring him to one of our office parties one time.  There are several available bachelors that work here." Jimin grinned, as he seemed to shift into less intimidating and more friendly.

"I will do that!  He was just telling me he was jealous I got to work with so many good looking men." I giggled, biting my lip.  Jimin let out a hearty laugh before nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, there are quite a few of those around here.  But I am kinda biased...I think I got the best looking one." he winked.

"Yoongi is very handsome.  How long have you been together, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, shifting back in my seat, making myself more comfortable.

"Well, in the beginning, it was purely sexual.  But as in a relationship...we have been together for about a year and a half now.  He doesn't know, but I plan on proposing when we hit two years.  I just can't see my life without him in it." he smiled, letting out a sigh.

"Oh that is exciting!  And not to mention very sweet." I smiled back.

"Thank you.  He is very sweet too,  though most people don't get to see that side of him.  He seems like a chic, cool, slightly distant individual to most people, but to me he is warm and friendly and kind, full of laughter and love." Jimin was simply beaming as he talked about Yoongi.  You could tell that he really loved him in the way that he spoke and the look on his face when discussing him. 

"I have to admit, I have been very intimidated during this whole process.  You are all very handsome and charismatic and make me nervous.  But now I am kind of glad that I walked in at the wrong time.  It made me feel like I got to know you just a little bit better." I smiled, hoping I hadn't overstepped my bounds.  Jimin's smile faded slightly as he bit his lip, looking down at his lap.  He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but stopped himself.  I furrowed my brow slightly, wondering what caused the sudden change in demeanor. 

"Miss Kit, you seem like a very nice girl.  I know you didn't finish reading the contract and I am slightly worried that you don't know how much things are going to change, probably soon.  Do you have any idea what I am referring to?" he asked, looking up at me with concern written all over his face.

"No, I didn't finish it.  Honestly, after reading the salary and benefits, I had to take this job no matter what.  Given my circumstances, I really don't have the luxury of turning down an opportunity like this." I replied, shrugging.  Jimin sighed, before rubbing the back of his neck and looking around for a brief moment.

"I feel then that I should warn you.  You see....Mr. Kim doesn't have much time for a personal life to speak of.  He is always working, which makes it difficult to maintain relationships.  In doing so, it has made him a little more distant and cold.  He didn't use  be that way.  I have known him since high school and he used to be so different.  But now, he just doesn't bother to even try to maintain relationships.  He says it's not worth the bother." he sighed again, looking at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes.  If what he said really was the case, I could understand both sides of the story.  I could understand why it would be difficult to see your friend dissolve his relationships as the cost of success, and I could understand why it would be difficult to keep a relationship going when you are constantly busy.

"So, do I just have to worry about him being cold and distant to me?" I asked, wondering where this was going.

"It's a little more complicated than that.  Yes, he will probably be a bit cold and distant to you, but lately he has been more than a little to his assistants.  But, the part you may not have noticed..." Jimin trailed off, as though he didn't want to continue.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, biting my lip.  I could feel my stomach turning, my nerves starting to eat at me.

"Not that it is that bad, it's just awkward to talk about.  No, the thing is, as you well know, Mr. Kim is a charismatic and strong youg man.  He is in the prime of his life.  And when you are in the prime of your life, we all know that men have urges ...needs that need to be filled." he said, not looking at me.  I scrunched my face in confusion for a moment until the realization of what he was trying to say hit me, my eyes going wide.

"Wait, wait.  So you are saying that _I_   am here to fulfill those...urges?" I asked, my voice coming out a bit squeaky.  Jimin looked over at me and simply gave me a nod.  He had to be joking.  Was that really what I signed up for?  Oh my God.  What did I get myself into???!!!   Now it made sense why I had to sign an NDA and why the salary was so high.

"Jimin, if you don't mind, I'm gonna need a copy of that contract."

_________________________  
_________________________  
Naughty Namjoon lol

 


	8. E I G H T

I stayed up most of the night, pouring over the contract.  It stipulated that I would be there to satisfy Mr. Kim in any capacity, but no one is to know about it.  Of course some in the company knew already, but no one else could know.  In public, I was just his assistant, being by his side at any given moment.  But in private, I was his, what, lover? Play thing? Felt more like his whore.  I almost wish I didn't know this was going to happen.  Now I was going to be on edge every moment of the day, waiting for the time when he would spring it on me suddenly.  I shook the thought as I got ready for work the next morning.  I dressed in a cream colored skirt, and a wine red shirt and heels.  I rushed to work and grabbed Mr. Kim's coffee as I went up.  As I placed it on his desk, he walked into the room, seeming like he was already in a bad mood from his demeanor.   He stopped dead for a moment when he saw me standing there before continuing and sitting behind the desk.

"Miss Kit.  You will accompany me to the meeting today and stand next to me.  When certain documents are required and discussed, I will ask for them from you.  This is typical of a meeting, so please in future keep this in mind." he started as he sat and grabbed hold of his coffee.

"Yes sir." I responded simply as I walked slowly back to my desk.  I sat down, organizing the paperwork I had worked on yesterday, dividing it into different sections that had to do with one another.  I looked into the appointment binder and checked the time of the meeting before standing with the armful of papers. 

"Sir, if there isn't anything else you need at the moment, I will head down to the conference room and get things prepared." I said, as I stood beside my desk.  He waved me off without looking up from his desk.  I walked into the elevator and pressed five floors down where the meeting would be held.  The elevator stopped and opened to a longer hallway with open double doors on the far end.  I walked into it to see a long table that could easily seat 40 people. 

"Intimidating, isn't it?" I heard behind me, making me jump.  I turned to see Jungkook smiling at me, walking up with his own handful of papers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he grinned as he stood next to me.

"It's ok, I just didn't know you were there.  So, I'm guessing Mr. Jung will be here?" I asked, as I poured water into the glass at the head of the table where Mr. Kim would be sitting.

"You got it!  So how was your first day yesterday?" he asked, walking a couple of chairs away, pouring water at that place as well.

"It was ok, just really busy and complicated." I said as I thought back to what Jimin and I talked about.

"Ah, so he has started hitting on you already, huh?" Jungkook grinned, shaking his head.

"N-no, not yet.  So, you know?" I asked, biting my lip.  Jungkook nodded and placed his papers on the table.

"There aren't many people here above the twentieth floor that don't know.  Sometimes he isn't very subtle.  But, he's not the only one.   There are several people in positions of authority here that have their secretaries...well, you know.  But I don't think theirs are as much written in a contract." Jungkook replied, raising his eyebrows at me.  I swallowed and felt my hands get sweaty just talking about it.  At that moment, we both got quiet as several people started to arrive.  Mr. Kim walked up and sat down next to where I was standing, leaning back into his chair.  He had such a demanding presence about him, commanding your attention reguardless of what he was doing.  Within a few minutes, most of the chairs were occupied and the meeting had started.  Mr. Kim ran the meeting so effortlessly, and everyone seemed to respect him.  

"Now if you will see document 3C." he started, his cue as I flipped through the paperwork, handing him the documents.  As I did, I felt a good portion of them slip from my arm and onto the floor.  He quickly glanced over at me as I mouthed sorry and bowed slightly to him and those around me.  Jungkook offered me a slight grimacing smile as I squatted down and started to gather the papers.  I heard those attending the meeting still talking, but I heard Mr. Kim clear his throat slightly.  I looked up at him to see a serious look on his face, his eyes dark and unyielding.  I finished gathering up the paperwork as quick as possible before standing and straightening my clothes.  Thankfully the rest of the meeting went on without incident and was over fairly quickly after that.  One by one the attendees all filed out of the room, leaving Mr. Kim and I.  He let out a sigh before standing and cracking his neck.

"That was sloppy, Miss Kit." he said as he turned to face me.  I felt my face flush as I looked down to the floor.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir." I said in a low voice.  I heard him sigh again as I heard knuckles crack.

"Put those papers down." he said in a deep voice.  I quickly placed the stack of papers on the table and stood there with my hands folded, my eyes still on the floor.  I felt his long fingers grip my chin and pull my head upward, forcing me to look at him.  I swallowed as he just stared at me for a moment, running his tongue over his bottom lip.  In one swift motion he gripped my arms and pushed me a few steps back, slamming me into the wall.  I stood completely still as he got his face inches from mine, looking me up and down.

"You know, I was trying to hold off before approaching this part of the contract, but you are making this nearly impossible. " he said in his spine tingling voice.

"I'm sorry sir." I almost whispered, feeling my mouth go dry.  

"Do you do those things to torture me on purpose?" he asked, ghosting one of his hands up the side of one of my breasts.

"Wh-what things sir?" I asked, biting my lip.  I had no idea what I had done that would illicit this kind of response. I thought if anything, he would have been angry at me, not aroused!

"You know exactly what.  You knew that I could see straight down your shirt when you got on the floor.  You knew that would spread that slit in your skirt, exposing the top of your thigh highs.  For the rest of the meeting, you threw my concentration.  Instead of focusing on what needed to be done, I could only focus on what it would be like to sit you on the edge of that table and lift that skirt, taking you right there in front of everyone." he said, his face nearly touching mine now as his hand continued to slide down my side, resting on my hip.  In the next breath he was pressing his full lips into mine, causing my heart to feel like it was about to burst.  His thick lips felt soft and luxurious as he kissed me with heat, parting my mouth to slip his tongue in. He let out a low growl as he pulled my tongue into his mouth, sucking on it slightly, making me let out a tiny moan.  He pressed his body into mine as he bit down on my bottom lip, pulling my lip out and letting it snap from his mouth.  He let out a harsh breath before backing up and running his thumb against his lip again.  I stood there, my breath slightly shaky, feeling like my body was woken up.  

"That will be all for now, Miss Kit. " he said as he turned and walked out the conference room doors, leaving me standing there, bewildered.  What the actual fuck just happened? 

______________________  
______________________  
And so it begins

 


	9. N I N E

The rest of the work week went by quickly with no more repeats of what happened in the conference room.  Friday rolled around and as the day was drawing to a close and Mr. Kim had already headed home, I heard my office phone ring.

"Mr. Kim's office, his personal assistant speaking.  How may I help you?" I said, still trying to get the hang of the method to properly answer the phone.

"Listen to how professional you sounded.  Sounds good!  Did you have anything else you needed help with tonight?" Jungkook said on the other end.

"No, but thank you very much for all your help this week.  You have been a life saver." I replied, smiling.

"Oh, not a problem.  Hey, no the real reason I called was, a bunch of the PA's are getting together at the bar down the street after work and I just wanted to see if you wanted to come." he said.

"That sounds great, but I kinda already promised my friend that we would hang out after work this evening." I said, thinking about Taehyung.

"Bring your friend with you!  It's a bar, how can you not have fun?" he laughed. 

"Alright, I will see if he is up for it." I responded, getting out my cell phone.

"You do that.  I will text you the address and count you both as in unless I hear otherwise." he replied.

"Ok, sounds good." I answered before he hung up.   I immediately called Taehyung and he quickly agreed to go out when he heard there were going to be people from my company there.  I quickly left and met Taehyung outside the bar, looking so handsome as usual.  As we made our way into the bar, I looked around to recognize several faces from the office.  I didn't know them all well, and I couldn't remember half of their names but I did see Jungkook waving us over.

"Holy shit, who is that?!" Taehyung whispered in my ear as we walked.  I just grinned as Jungkook stood up and let us slide in the booth near him.  He smiled and handed a beer to both of us, as he stared at Taehyung for a moment.

"So what's your name?" Jungkook smiled, before taking a sip of his beer. 

"Tae-taehyung." he muttered, still staring at Jungkook with wide eyes and his mouth still hanging slightly open.

"Tae tae hyung?  Cute.  I'm Jungkook." he giggled as he bit his lip slightly. 

"It's Taehyung." he corrected, closing his mouth and trying to regain his composure. 

"I like Tae Tae hyung." Jungkook winked.  I saw Taehyung flush as he looked around nervously.  I had never seen him so shy and off-put by someone.  It made me giggle as I watched the two interact.  Jungkook got up a moment later to get something to drink as Taehyung rested his head into my shoulder.

"Fuck me.  He is insanely hot.  Is he gay, do you know?" Taehyung looked at me hopefully.

"Sorry Tae, I don't know.  But he sure seemed to be flirting with you an awful lot, so he might be." I shrugged.

"So he was really flirting with me?" he asked, his eyes seeming to light up. 

"Of course, I don't think he could have been any more obvious unless he straddled you right here." I laughed.  Taehyung turned several more shades of red, averting his large eyes away from me.   Jungkook came and sat back down right next to Tae, making him shift nervously.  As the evening went on and we had more beers, we all seemed to loosen up. Taehyung found his groove, and started to get more comfortable and confident with Jungkook. I couldn't help but smile and enjoy their company until my phone rang. When I looked at the name on the caller ID, I got a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

 _"Miss Kit._ _I'm_ _sorry_ _to_ _spoil_ _your_ _evening_ _but_ _I need your help_ _with_ _something_ _urgent."_

"Yes sir, anything." I said, trying to keep the nerves at bay.

" _One_ _of_ _the_ _resorts_ _we_ _are_ _working_ _on_ _buying_ _out overseas is running into some_ _issues_ _in_ _negotiations_ _.  I need to have a_ _video_ _conference_ _call_ _with_ _them_ _in_ _a_ _couple of hours. I need you to stop by the office,_ _pick_ _up the file_ _entitled_ _Hawaii_ _,_ _and bring_ _it_ _to my_ _residence._ _I will text you the address."_

"Yes sir, right away." I responded as I hung up the phone.  I sighed and leaned over, facing Tae and Jungkook.

"Hey, Mr. Kim just called me about an emergency video conference call and I have to go." I sighed.

"Awww, and we were just starting!" Jungkook whined.

"You can't leave me alone!" Taehyung whispered, looking at me nervously.

"Jungkook, will you mind keeping Taetae here company?" I grinned, winking at Taehyung.  He looked as though he could have killed me.

"It would be my absolute pleasure.  Don't worry, I will take good care of him." He replied, smiling at me.

"Thank you so much!  See you all later.  Bye Tae." I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and turned  to rush out.  I rushed over to the company and grabbed the file that Mr. Kim was talking about.  I then hailed another taxi, giving them his address, asking them to rush if possible.  I never wanted to give him a reason to be angry with me, because part of me was afraid to find out what he would do.  I tapped my fingertips on the edge of the file nervously as we made our way into an extremely high class neighborhood.  When we finally pulled up and drove through the open gate, my mouth dropped open.  

"Holy shit." I said out loud.  The cab driver turned and looked at me with a strange face as I handed him the money.  I mouthed a sorry and climbed out, suddenly feeling much more nervous.  I walked to the front door and rang the buzzer nervously.  I waited for a moment or two before an older man opened the door, eyeing me up and down.

"May I help you, madam?" he asked, still looking at me with a skeptical eye.

"I am Mr. Kim's new personal assistant, Miss Kit.  I am here at his request with the files he needed." I said, stretching my hand out with the files for him to take.  He looked at the file and looked at me, taking it from me.

"I will see that he gets them." he said, as he gave me a slight bow.  As he was about to shut the door, I heard that telltale deep voice ring out.

"Miss Kit, come in." Mr. Kim said, as he walked up behind the older man. 

"Excuse me sir." the man said as he opened the door all the way, motioning for me to come in.  I walked into the entryway as Mr. Kim looked me up and down. 

"You made good time Miss Kit.  Come, follow me."

________________________  
________________________  
So chic

 


	10. T E N

I followed Namjoon into the living room, feeling so small in his large home.

He walked over to a side table and grabbed a short crystal glass, pouring a rich honey colored liquor into it.

"Would you care for a drink?" He asked, turning around slowly.

"No thank you sir. I had a little bit earlier before you called, so it may not be wise." I said, giving him a small nervous smile.

"Suit yourself.  Now, follow me.  We are going to have the conference call in the theater." He said as he smiled.   He looked so incredible, I had to try not to stare.  He was wearing a pair of dress pants and a button up shirt.  A few of his buttons at the top were unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up and pushed above his elbows. I swallowed and tried not to look at him as I followed him into his home theater.

He directed me to sit in the front row on the right of him.  I sat down and crossed my legs, trying not to bounce my leg nervously.

"I will be right back." He said as he left the room. I let my eyes wander around the room, amazed at the luxury. I took out my phone and decided to check on Taehyung and Jungkook.

_**Hey,** _ _**how** _ **_are things going?_ **

**_Jungkook:_ **

**_You_ ** _**tell** _ _**me ;)** _

I couldn't help but smile, happy that they were getting along well.  I quickly put my phone down when I heard Mr. Kim's footsteps getting closer.  He sat on the chair near me and pressed a few buttons on the remote, bringing the large screen to life. In a matter of minutes, Mr Kim was speaking with several people, trying to get everyone's attention.  The call in reality only lasted about 30 minutes but it felt like a lifetime, hearing them drone on and on about property value and consumerism. When it was finished, Mr. Kim shut the screen off and stood up, offering me his hand to help me up.  I lightly grabbed it and as he pulled me up fast, he let my hand go and quickly wrapped it around my waist, pulling me into him.  His breath still slightly smelled of alcohol as he brought his face inches away from  my own.

"I have been trying and trying but damn it, I can't hold off anymore." he growled as he squeezed me tighter to him.  He quickly kissed me, immediately entering his warm tongue into my mouth.  He let his hands roam over my back and down around to my ass, squeezing it gently at first.  He let out a low moan into my mouth that sent chills all over my body as I slowly closed my eyes and started to kiss him back without thinking.  That seemed to spurn him on, making his kisses get more intense and far more rough, him taking my bottom lip in his teeth.  He bit on it to where it was borderline pleasure and pain.  As he popped it out of his mouth, he let out a harsh sigh.

"Come with me." he said, grabbing hold of my hand and starting to walk through the mansion.  I followed him a couple flights of stairs until we he opened a door at the top of the staircase, revealing a gorgeous bedroom.

He clicked on the fireplace before starting to slowly unbutton his shirt, revealing more and more of his softly toned chest and stomach.  I swallowed as he let the shirt drop from around his shoulders, floating down in a gentle pool behind him.  I took my shoes off and stood there, unsure of exactly he wanted me to do.  He turned around, revealing his broad and muscular back as I heard him unbuckling his belt. 

"Come here." he said in a low, husky voice.  I walked slowly over behind him and stood there, wiping my sweaty palms on my skirt.  He turned around and smirked, making his dimples pop into his cheeks.  He stepped close to me, letting the back of his finger graze over the bare skin of my arm.  Chills formed on my skin as he worked his finger all the way down to my wrist before shifting his attention to the hem of my shirt.  He gripped it with both hands and peeled it off over my head, chewing on his lip as he did so.  He let out a little hum of approval as his eyes focused on the gray and black lace bra covering my breasts.  He smiled as he started to lay his palms flat against my shoulders, sliding them down and letting them both rest on the outside of my bra.  He let his fingertips dig into the skin on the top of my boobs as he squeezed firmly.  I let out a sigh, feeling my stomach fluttering uncontrollably.  He chuckled slightly as he let go and walked slowly around me, gently tracing his hands over my skin.  When he was standing fully behind me, he slid his fingers down my back until he reached the waist of my skirt.  He slowly unzipped it and let it drop to the floor, revealing the matching lace boy short panties.  He let out another harsh breath as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me into him.  He took a handful of my hair and tugged it harshly as he yanked my head back.  He licked up my neck and started sucking on the base of my neck, making me let out a groan. 

"Mmmm, you like that, kitten?" He asked, as he started to nip at my skin.

"Y-yes." I breathed, feeling my body wake up again.  He gripped my hair harder and yanked it harshly, almost making me cry out.

"Yes, what?" He breathed against my skin before sucking on it again.

"Yes s-sir!" I said in a pleading and slightly worried tone.  He laughed lightly as he let me go, walking over to the plush chair and sitting in it, slightly slouched.   He waved me over, watching me walk with hungry eyes as I walked over and stood in front of him. 

"Now, I want to see what you can do.  Please me."

______________________  
______________________  
Sorry for the cliffhanger!!! Lol

 


	11. E L E V E N

I swallowed before I dropped onto my knees in front of him, spreading my legs slightly as I ran my hands down them.  He sat there, his eyes dark, his face serious.  I crawled up his lap, making him let out another hum of approval, biting on his bottom lip.  I attacked his neck, placing soft kisses down to his collar bones.  I started placing a hand on each of his thighs, squeezing slightly as I started to kiss down his bare chest, stopping at one of his nipples and flicking it with my tongue.  He let out a soft breath as I sucked on it while rolling my tongue over it, still rubbing my hands over his thighs and down to his inner thighs.  I continued to flick his nipple as I blindly worked at yanking on his pants.  He helped me by lifting his hips slightly so I could slide them down, resting around his ankles.  I could see his bulge growing slightly as I worked my hands up under the edge of his boxer legs, letting my fingers trace the bare skin of his sensitive inner thighs.  I trailed the kisses down his stomach and stopped at the edge of his boxers, looking up at him.  I blew out a hot breath on his member through the thin material of his boxers, making him wrinkle his forehead and stare at me intensely.  I opened my mouth and licked along the length of his bulge through the fabric, making him grunt and ball his hands into fists.

"Mmmm, kitten likes to tease." he said in a voice, heavy with lust.  I reached my fingers into the band of his boxers, pulling out his large erection.  I gripped the base in my hand and started giving soft little licks to the head, sliding my tongue along the slit.

"Fuuuck." he groaned as he dropped his head back against the back of the chair.  I grinned slightly, feeling a little more confident.  I rolled my toungue all over his head before closing my lips over it, gently suckling on just the head.  He let out a low moan and heavy, ragged breaths.  I slowly started sliding more and more of his length into my mouth until I could feel him start to hit the back of my throat, almost making me gag.  Once I got him in, I started sucking, letting my tongue run back and forth, making him groan, gripping the arms of the chair.  I started slowly bobbing my head up and down, tasting some precum leak out onto my tongue.  I moaned onto his now throbbing member as I increased the pace, working my hand at the base while bobbing up and down, taking as much of him in my mouth as possible.  He moaned loudly, dropping his mouth open, his breathing getting shaky. 

"Mmnnnnnn...like that.  I-I'm gonna c-cuummm soon." he moaned.  I increased the pace, tightening my lips and hollowing out my cheeks as I could feel him get rock hard, knowing his climax must be near.  With one deep and long moan, he came down my throat, as I continued to suck him, slowing down to a more sensual pace. I slowly let him pop out of my mouth before placing a few soft kisses to his head, a bead of cum still clinging to the tip.

"Well, I know you can suck a dick well, but let's see what else we can do with you." he said.  I leaned back off of his lap, back on my knees as he stood and let his boxers fall to the floor around his feet.  I slowly stood as he passed by me and walked up the few stairs to his bed.  I followed, going up and standing by the bed, biting my lip. 

"Take your panties off and climb up and lay in the center of the bed." He instructed. 

"Yes sir." I responded as I crawled across the bed and laid on my back, feeling so much more nervous all the sudden. He climbed up and spread my legs with his hands, kneeling in between them. He rolled a condom on as he gave me a wicked grin, looking like he was ready to devour me.  He placed his hand flat against my pussy and slipped the tip of his pointer finger between my folds.

"Mmmmm so wet for me already.  I like that, kitten.  I like that a lot." He growled.  He took his hand away and sucked on this finger for a moment, staring straight into my eyes, making heat spread through my body.  He gave me a gorgeous smile before he put a hand on each of my legs and put them up on his shoulders.  He held his hard member in his hand and without any further hesitation he slid himself all the way into me. I moaned loudly and arched my back at the sudden pleasure.

"Fuck, you are so goddamn tight! " he groaned as he thrust in me hard and fast.  I felt my body tensing, my walls tightening around him, making my body tremble.

"Oh GOD!" I shouted as I wound my hands in the sheets.  I looked up at the man I barely knew and bit my lip, muffling my moans.  This felt so wrong, but so good at the moment I didn't care.

"Don't hold back, kitten.  I wanna hear you moan for me." he grunted as he thrusted more abruptly, making our skin slap together. 

"Ahhhh feels so good!" I shouted, writhing around in extreme pleasure.  It had been about two years since I had any type of sexual contact, so this was beyond pleasurable.   He started to slow his thrust, rolling his hips into me slowly.  I almost whined as I pressed into him as much as I could, craving that fast motion.

"Be patient, kitten." he said as he slid one hand down my inner thigh and started circling my clit while remaining still.

"Oh God, please!" I whined, my legs trembling.

"What do you want? Tell me." he said in a low voice.

"I want to cum!  Fuck me hard, please!" I groaned, trying to move and cause some friction.   He slapped my ass slightly, causing a stinging sensation mixed with pleasure. 

"You want me to fuck you hard, kitten?" he asked, barely touching my clit.

"Yeeessss!" I whined again.  I moaned loudly as his hand connected with my ass much harder this time.

"Yes, what?" he growled, his eyes dark.

"Yes, sir please!" I breathed, feeling myself get wetter.  He let out a hard breath as he started pounding into me mercilessly.   I moaned loudly, unable to stay still underneath him.  I could feel the warmth pooling in my belly, the pulling at my groin, all indicating my climax was only moments away.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum!" I moaned, sitting up almost completely, my body tensing involuntarily.

"Not yet, kitten.  I need you to wait and cum with me." he said, removing his fingers from my clit but still pounding into me hard and fast.  I could no longer control my moans and let them spill out of me as he gripped my legs hard, almost feeling like they would bruise. 

"Ahhhhh I'm almost there.  Ok kitten, cum for me." he moaned, as I could feel him get harder.  I let out a high pitched moan, by body shaking uncontrollably as I gripped the sheets hard, arching my back and slamming back into the bed over and over.  He let out one long and loud groan as he rode out his climax, his thrusts getting slower and sloppier until he pulled out of me, leaning back on his knees.  He chuckled at me as I laid there, breathing heavily, by body still trembling.

"Mmmm I think this is going to be the start of something beautiful." he breathed, smiling ear to ear.

 


	12. T W E L V E

_**(TAEHYUNG'S POV)** _

I hadn't even opened my eyes yet when my head was assaulted with throbbing.  I groaned and shoved my face into the pillow, placing my hand on my head.

"Oh fuck me" I groaned as I rolled my head to the side, still keeping my eyes shut.

"I thought you said you only topped." A voice said.  My eyes shot open as I looked around at my unfamiliar surroundings, causing a slight pang of panic to rise up in me.  I turned over to see Jungkook standing there in some basketball shorts and a too large plain white v-neck t-shirt, hair damp and messy.  Fuck, he looked so hot. 

"Here Taetae hyung, I brought you some medicine for the hangover." He said as he handed me a water bottle and some pills. 

"Thanks." I smiled slightly as I popped the pills and swallowed them with a few large gulps of water.  Jungkook sat on the edge of the bed, still staring at me, still smiling that knee-weakening smile.  I brought my legs up, curling up some to try to hide the fact that my morning wood was now a raging hard boner. I laid there confused for a moment, running my hands through my hair.

"Ummmm, don't think I'm crazy but what the hell happened last night?" I asked, feeling self conscious. I peeked under the blanket to see I was only in my boxers.

"We fucked and you were amazing.  Your ass was so tight and felt so good. After you were adamant that you only topped, I couldn't believe you let me pop your ass cherry." He answered, giving me a  warm smile.

"Wait, what?" I squeaked, stretching my legs out and grabbing my ass. How come it didn't hurt like all my lovers had told me it did?  

"Relax you goof.  You were so plastered last night, you couldn't tell me where you lived so I brought you to my place" Jungkook giggled, making my face flush. 

"O-oh. Sorry about that." I said sheepishly, biting my lip.  Jungkook plopped over onto his side beside me, facing me.

"Don't be, Taetae hyung, you were a blast!  And just so you know, you are a very handsy drunk.  It took all I had to keep you from climbing into my shorts!" He giggled.  I felt my face get hot as I groaned and covered it with my hands.

"Oh God, I'm such an idiot. Please just forget everything I may or may not have said or done." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"No way, it's too epic to forget.  You are an awesome guy." Jungkook replied, propping his head on his hand still staring at me.  I stared back him for a minute until I felt my cock get even harder.  I closed my eyes in embarrassment and sighed.

"Uh question. H-how did I wind up almost naked?" I asked, trying to hide my almost painful erection.

"You did that yourself.  Trust me, you would have been naked had I let you." He replied, still stifling a giggle. 

"Well thanks for making me have a little control of myself.  Ugh, so nothing happened last night?" I asked one more time.  Jungkook flushed this time, biting his lip.

"I didn't say that." He said, looking up at me through slightly bashful eyes.  Mine went wide as I tried to rack my brain.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, afraid to know now.  Jungkook scooted slightly closer, looking at me with pink tinted cheeks.

"Why don't I just show you?" He asked.  I swallowed the lump that formed in my dry throat as Jungkook scooted closer.  I felt my heart race as he put his hand on my cheek and leaned in slowly.  He closed his eyes as he gently started brushing his lips over mine.  I felt my body go on edge as I started kissing him back, moving my mouth in perfect rhythm with his.  I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue into his mouth, feeling like my heart would explode. He let out a soft moan into my mouth as he flicked his tongue against mine.  I groaned a low groan as he sucked on my bottom lip a moment before letting it pop put of his mouth.

"Jesus.  If you kiss that well,  I'm surprised that's all that happened." I breathed, swallowing and trying extremely hard to resist the urge to start rubbing my raging hard cock.

"I'm a gentleman, Taetae hyung.  You wanted it to go so much further but I wasn't about to take advantage of  you in the state you were in." He smiled, letting out a slow breath. 

"S-so I'm assuming..." I trailed off, biting my lip and closing my eyes as I turned over on my back, covering my face with my hands in embarrassment.  I heard Jungkook sigh and clear his throat before shifting.

"That I'm gay? Yeah, well actually bi.  Did the fact that I just kissed you give it away? Or was it that this wood I'm sporting isn't because it's morning?" He asked, biting his lip.   I saw his eyes trail down my body and rest looking down.  I then remembered my raging hard on was probably standing straight up and sure enough, I was pitching one massive tent.  I quickly rolled on my side and grunted  again in embarrassment.

"Hey, don't be so shy Taetae.  It's fine, trust me, you are not alone.  Here, why don't I get up and get you some clothes so you can take a shower and maybe feel a little better?" Jungkook smiled again.  He rolled off of the bed and I couldn't help but notice his sizeable bulge as he walked to his dresser. I sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed as he walked back over and handed me a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Thanks." I said, still feeling like a fool.  A horny drunken fool.

"Bathroom is right through that door." He said, pointing in it's direction.  I smiled and held the clothes against my crotch as I shuffled to the bathroom. I started the warm water and dropped my boxers, allowing my erection to spring free, oozing precum.  I stepped into the shower and groaned at the warm water hitting my body.  I looked down at my boner that was going nowhere and decided I would use the quickest way to get rid of it.  I grasped a firm hold of my dick and started stroking it hard and fast.  I bit my lip, restraining my grunts and groans.  I started breathing heavier and letting out little moans as I pictured Jungkook coming in for that kiss making me throb in pleasure.

"Mmmmnnnnn Jungkook." I groaned quietly as I felt myself nearing my climax.  Suddenly without warning I came hard, shooting steady streams out of my cock, moaning Jungkook's name under my breath.  After I finished I sighed, feeling relief and frustration.  I couldn't believe that I couldn't remember anything from the night before, especially a kiss like that. I just hoped that Jungkook wasn't playing with me.  Little did I know the guy on the other side of the door was getting himself off hearing me moan his name. 

_________________________  
_________________________  
They are just wonderful

 


	13. T H I R T E E N

I can't tell you how many positions he fucked me in last night, all I know is after the last time, I collapsed on to the bed and woke up in that same position.  I cracked my eyes open, looking around the large bedroom I fell asleep in.  I was still in disbelief about what happened last night. Was this really a requirement and going to be a regular thing?  I felt my stomach flip flopping again as I sighed and rolled over, trying not to think about it.  As I rolled onto my other side I almost gasped out loud, my face was now inches from a sleeping Namjoon.  I studied his relaxed face, admiring  the gentle curves of his full lips, his round cheeks, his almond eyes.  He was so, for lack of a better word, beautiful and far less intimidating in his current relaxed state.  I couldn't help but grin slightly as he smacked his lips slightly in his sleep before grunting and wrinkling his forehead. He started to let out a whimper in his sleep, a distressed look coming over his face.  He whimpered a little louder this time, making wonder what he was dreaming about.  I gently placed a hand on his bare arm, shaking him slightly.

"Wake up, Mr. Kim." I said quietly as I rubbed his arm.  He sucked in a large breath through his nose as he jerked awake, his eyes wide.  He looked unfocused for a moment until his eyes started to scan my face and he relaxed.

"Mmm Miss Kit." He grunted in his insanely sexy morning voice.

"Sorry to wake you sir.  I think you were having a nightmare." I said quietly.  He rubbed the heel of his hand over one of his eyes and nodded slightly.  As I moved around slightly, I felt sore from all the activity of yesterday.  We laid there for a few more minutes in silence until he groaned and sat up, raking his fingers back through his messy hair.

"Miss Kit, I do have a little bit of actual work for you today, but nothing too complicated." He said as he stood up.

"Oh, yes sir.  Would you mind terribly if I run home and freshen up and change?" I asked as I gripped the sheet, holding it against my naked body as I sat up.

" I would mind very much. Don't worry, you can wash up here, and when you accepted the position and your wardrobe was delivered, we had additional wardrobe delivered here since there maybe overnight stays. The bathroom is through that door to your left and the closet is straight at the back of the bathroom.  I will leave you to it, come out to the kitchen when you're done." He said as he sauntered off, shirtless and his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. I gathered the sheet and walked into the bathroom, awed by the luxury.

I took a long shower, feeling in pure bliss as the hot water cascaded down my skin.  After I got out, I couldn't help but notice the multiple hickeys peppered all over my neck, shoulders, and chest.  I ran my hand over the skin as if I would be able to feel them.     I shook away my daydreaming and walked into the closet.  The majority of the wardrobe was causal clothing, more comfortable than the business wear I had become used to.  I dressed in some yoga pants and an oversized shirt that hung down right past my butt.  I pulled my hair in a loose ponytail and headed out of the room.  It took me a few minutes, but I finally made my way down to the kitchen to see Namjoon standing at the stove, now with a baggy shirt on as well, cooking. He cooks?

"I was starting to think I was going to have to send out a search party." He teased as he got two plates out of the cabinet above his head.

"Sorry sir.  It did take me a minute to find it." I replied, standing on the opposite side of the island.  He placed the food on each plate and brought them to the bar.  We both sat down, eating our breakfast.  I didn't realize how hungry I was until I actually started eating.

"This is delicious, thank you sir." I said, taking another bite.

"You are welcome." He replied, eating quickly as well.

"I was honestly surprised to see you cooking." I said, smiling slightly.

"And why is that, pray tell? Do I look too incompetent to cook for myself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No sir! Not at all!  I only meant that I pictured you having a personal chef in a mansion like this." I said, staring down at my plate, afraid of looking up at him.

"I used to cook for myself way before my success, and I discovered it was something I used to quite enjoy doing with my roommate.  And you are partially right, I do have a personal chef that I like to use during the week when I am working constantly.  I have a couple of maids as well, hoever I tend to let most of if not all of my staff off for the weekends so I can have a couple of days of solitude." He said, making me feel a little more at ease.  I nodded in response as I finished up my food.   After we finished breakfast, I followed him back to the living room. As we sat down on the couch, he picked up his laptop that was on the table and brought it to life.

"Now, Miss Kit, part of what we are doing here right now is making some revisions to your contract. I have done this with every assistant after the first time, so don't worry" he said as he started typing away.

"Yes sir." I responded simply.

"I need you to know that from this point forward, things are going to change when it comes to the bedroom.  I am a form of a dominant when it comes to sex." He started as he continued to type.

"I had a feeling you are." I said as I rubbed my hand softly against my marked up neck.  He stopped typing  for a moment and looked up at me with a smirk.

"Oh Miss Kit, you have no idea.  Last night I held back and simply wanted to establish a base to see what regular sex was like with you.  Now that I have an idea of what feels best and what makes you feel best, I am going to own you."

___________________  
___________________  
Oh boy lol

 


	14. F O U R T E E N

We sat there for what felt like hours, making additions and changes to my current contract.  One requirement was for me to get tested and go on birth control, which I agreed was a wise idea. He wanted me to call him daddy and still say yes sir, but in public of course I had to go back to Mr. Kim. We also agreed on a safe word once he revealed exactly how dominant he planned on being.  It was pretty much a typical dom and sub relationship, but he had his own spin on certain things. I now sat there while he drafted up another copy of the amended contract, until my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**_Tae Tae:_ **   
_**Hey,** _ _**how** _ **_did_ ** _**work go last night?** _   
  


                          **_It went well. Got more_**  
                      **_to_** ** _do_** ** _today_** _ **so**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **here.**_

_**Tae Tae:** _   
_**Oh damn, that** _ _**sucks** _ **_._ **   
  


_**What**_ ** _about_** ** _you? Did you_**  
                      **_have_** _ **fun**_ _ **last night? ;)**_  
  


_**Tae** _ _**Tae:** _   
**_Um yeah, about_ ** **_that_ ** **_._ ** **_So_ ** **_apparently_ ** **_I_ ** _**got** _ _**wasted and we kinda kissed.** _   
  


**_What?! Srsly?! Way_ **   
_**to go Tae!** _ **_How_ ** **_was it?_ **

_**Tae Tae:** _   
**_That's_ ** **_the thing,_ ** **_I_ ** _**couldn't** _ _**rmemebr! I** _ _**woke** _ **_up in his_ ** _**bed** _ **_in my_ ** _**boxers** _ **_!  He told me he would_ ** _**remind** _ **_me since_ ** _**I** _ **_couldn't_ ** _**rmemebr** _ **_and_ ** _**he kissed me this** _ _**morning** _ **_!!! Omg he_ ** _**gets** _ _**me hot lol** _   
  
  


_**Lol R u guys gonna** _   
**_hang out again?_ **   
  


_**Tae Tae:** _   
**_I'm_ ** **_still_ ** **_here_ **   
  


_**Omg well have fun!** _   
  
  


**_Tae_ ** **_Tae_ ** **_: Thanx <3_ **

I couldn't help but smile at the texts as I put my phone back beside me on the chair.  I thought about how cute they looked in the picture together and felt happy for Taehyung.  He was always very confident but his last boyfriend really broke his heart, and it had changed the way he was a little bit.  To hear him excited by someone again made me feel so much better.  Namjoon spoke up, interrupting my train of thought and making me jump

"Alright, Miss Kit, if you will just electronically sign this amendment, we will be good to go." He smiled, handing me his tablet.  I typed up my name and used my finger on the touch screen to sign a sloppy signature before handing it back to him.

"Very good.  Well Miss Kit, that is really all the work I have for you today.  Since you have agreed to the further stipulations, I want you to call and make an appointment with the company physician. He should be able to pencil you in Monday morning before you come to work." He said, standing up.  I stood up as well and nodded.

"Yes sir.  So that will be all?" I asked, biting my lip.  He grinned and got a dark look in his eyes.  He took one step toward me quickly and grabbed a handful of my hair, yanking my head back.  It was borderline painful as he took his other hand and pressed me into his body before just barely grazing his lips along my jaw.  He stopped right next to my ear and let out an almost inaudible growl.

"Daddy can't wait to wreck you... but until then, that will be all, kitten." He said as he released me and backed up with a smirk on his face, "My driver will take you home.  Until Monday morning then." He said as he turned and walked away. I ran my fingers shakily through my hair and picked up my phone before heading out the front door.  I almost felt a little frightened as the intensity that he planned on showing, but I wouldn't worry unnecessarily.  On the ride home I heard my phone ring and got a warm feeling in my heart as I saw who it was.

"Appa!" I smiled, closing my eyes and leaning back into the seat.

" _Hello my_ _sweet_ _girl_ _._ _How_ _is_ _the_ _new_ _job_ _going_ _?"_

"It's uh...it's going well!  My boss seems to be pleased with me so far." I grinned, thinking about last night.

" _That's_ _good,_ _I'm_ _glad_ _to_ _hear_ _it_ _._ _You_ _have made your_ _mother_ _and I so proud.  Especially the...the_ _way_ _you..."_

I could hear his voice breaking as he trailed off and didn't finish his sentence.  My heart ached hearing him get quiet as he let out a shaky sigh.

"Appa, don't get upset, please.  I am fine, happy even.  You and Eomma mean the world to me.  So don't worry, ok?" I said, trying to sound as cheerful as I possibly could.

" _I'm_ _your_ _appa,_ _it's_ _my_ _job_ _to_ _worry_ _about_ _my little girl.  And_ _I'm_ _supposed to_ _be_ _the one_ _taking_ _care of you_ _and_ _your_ _eomma."_

"You have my entire life so this is the least I can do for you.  Now enough of that.  How are you feeling? " I asked, wiping away the tear that trickled down my cheek, making sure my voice didn't let on that I was upset.

" _I am ok,_ _just_ _very_ _tired._ _Your_ _poor_ _Eomma_ _is exhausted._ _She_ _has_ _been_ _doing_ _minor_ _odd jobs around the neighborhood_ _like_ _sewing alterations and such._ _I'm_ _trying to_ _get_ _her to slow down, but you know your_ _Eomma_ _, she would go_ _crazy_ _if she sat still."_

His voice sounded so weak and it killed me. _"_ I know very well. I will call her later and see if I can get her to slow down some.  I have to go now Appa, I just got home. But I love you and will talk to you soon." I said as I felt my voice getting slightly wobbly.

" _I_ _love_ _you too my_ _sweet_ _girl."_

I quickly hung up the phone and cried quietly into my hands.  I cried for what felt like some time and when I finally stopped and lifted my head, I noticed we had already stopped outside my apartment.

"I'm sorry, and thank you for the ride." I said sniffling to the driver.  He gave me a sad smile before handing me his handkerchief.

"Take care Miss. " he replied.  I smiled sadly and nodded as I got out of the car.  I trudged my way up the staircase and as I unlocked my door I saw Taehyung sitting in my living room.  He turned and looked at the door smiling.  His smile quickly turned into a look of sadness and concern as he faced me.

"What happened?" He asked, standing up and walking to me.  I wiped the tears from my face and fell into his open arms, shaking my head against his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly as he ran his long, slender fingers through my hair.  I shook my head no again as I stayed leaned into his chest.

"Do you want me to just hold you?" He asked in a gentle and kind voice. I looked at him and nodded as I wiped a stray tear away. In one swift move he swept me up and carried me over to my bed, laying me on top of the covers .  He slid onto the bed behind me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.  Something about him always made me feel safe and warm, making me feel more at ease.  I leaned more into him as I felt my body relax I started to drift off in his secure hold.

_____________________  
_____________________  
Sorry I had to republish 


	15. F I F T E E N

**_(Taehyung POV)_ **

I laid in bed that night tossing and turning, unable to sleep. I looked at my bedside clock and saw that it was only 11. Why did it feel so much later? I knew the two things responsible for my lack of sleep. The first was that I was worried about her. I hated seeing her upset like she was. At least I got her laughing later on and she seemed ok before I left. And the other one...that beautiful, dark haired angel that captivated me. I didn't like feeling this way, not at all. I didn't know much about him at all and yet he made my heart pound and my stomach flutter. I sighed and shook my head. Maybe it was just sexual tension. It had been quite a while for me and he was insanely hot. I picked up my phone off of my bedside table and opened a text, swallowing hard.

 _**Hey Kook,** _ _**what** _ _**you** _ _**up to?** _

_**Kookie: Just chillin'.** _ _**What** _ _**about** _ _**you? What** _ **_are_ ** _**you** _ _**doing** _ _**?** _

_**Nothing** _ _**, just** _ **_laying_ ** _**in** _ **_bed_ ** _**.** _

_**Kookie: Hmmm....wish I** _ **_could_ ** _**see** _ _**that** _ **_;)_ **

_**Hah, trust me, no you** _ _**don't** _ **_. I am a hot_ ** _**mess** _ _**.** _

**_Kookie: prove it. Send me a pic ;p_ **

I groaned, really not wanting to take any pictures but I sighed and snapped a few and set the one I was least unhappy with.

 

 

 **_K_ ** _**ookie** _ _**: Wtf Tae** _ _**Tae** _ _**hyung!!!** _ _**You** _ _**are** _ **_so not a hot mess,_ ** _**just** _ **_hot!!!_**

_**Omg stahp!**_

**_O_ ** _**mfg what the** _ _**hell** _ **_are_ ** **_you_ ** **_trying_ ** _**to do to me over here?!** _ _**Jesus** _ **_!_ **

_**Kookie: hehe and what** _ **_would_ ** _**that be Tae Tae?** _

 

 _**Uhm...erm...nothing!** _ **_Nothing_ ** _**at all!** _

 

 **_Kookie: Hmmm_ ** **_somehow_ ** _**I** _ **_doubt_ ** **_that_ ** _**. Can** _ _**I** _ _**call you?** _

**_Ummmmm....sure._ **

_**Call from Kookie** _  
**Accept** _**Or Reject** _

"Hello?" I asked, my voice barely coming out.

" _Mmmm_ _your_ _deep_ _voice_ _sounds even_ _sexier_ _over the_ _phone_ _. So, what are you doing_ _right_ _now?"_

"Just laying here...can't really sleep. What about you?" I asked, biting my lip. Damn, how did he make my heart flutter just from hearing his voice?

" _I would be_ _lying_ _if_ _I_ _said_ _I_ _was just_ _laying_ _here."_

"Oh? And what are you doing?" I said as I felt my heart rate increase. At that moment I heard him panting and I swear I heard a little grunt.

" _I'm_ _thinking about you Tae..._ _And_ _how_ _good your_ _soft_ _lips felt on_ _mine_ _. Mmm and_ _how_ _h-hot you looked_ _laying_ _in my_ _bed_ _in_ _your_ _boxers..mmmmm and how_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _restrain_ _myself f-from... ugn_ _seeing_ _what_ _you looked like_ _without_ _them."_

Holy shit. Not only was he thinking those things about me but I had no doubts that Jungkook was touching himself. I felt my own member springing to life, causing me to rub myself through that material. I felt waves of pleasure as I thought about how that kiss felt and how hot he was.

"Ugh Kookie, I wish I was there right now." I said, keeping my groans contained while I continued rubbing my dick until it was fully erect.

" _And w-what would you do_ _to_ _me if you_ _were_ _h-here?"_

I heard him let out shaky breaths as I freed my rock hard dick out of my boxers, starting to stroke it.

"I would take that cock of yours in my hand and lick you from base to tip. Then I would lick and suck on just your swollen head, tasting your precum. I would suck you so hard until you get close, writhing around in pleasure underneath me. Then I would throw your legs over my shoulders and prep you softly with my fingers, letting them stretch you before fucking you hard and fast until you were screaming my name as I ram your prostate over and over until you cum all over, untouched." I said, biting back moans as I felt a little precum bead at the top of my head. Jungkook moaned loudly making me almost lose it right then and there.

" _Mmmmm_ _I_ want you to _f-fuck me_ _until_ _I_ _can't_ _stand_ _TaeTae....ughhnnn_ _I'm_ _gonna cum soon. Ohhhhh Taehyung!"_

"Oh God, Jungkook. I want you to ride my cock until your legs give out. I wanna stare into those gorgeous eyes of yours while I watch you come undone with me inside you, cumming deep inside you, you feeling me fill you with my warmth." I groaned. I felt my own release building up as the heat started to boil in my stomach. At that moment I heard Jungkook moan my name loudly, breathing heavily. Hearing him in ecstasy like that was my undoing, causing my climax to come on sudden and strong. When I finished, I laid there panting, listening to him do the same. Holy shit, I just had phone sex with Jungkook.

" _My_ _God_ _Tae Tae, you_ _are_ _going to_ _be_ _my undoing. I_ _can't_ _wait to do those_ _things_ _to you_ _in_ _person_ _."_

 _"_ Me too Kookie." I said in a content voice.

" _Hey Tae, can I ask you something?"_

"Ummm, sure?" I said, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

" _Do...do you want to get some lunch with_ _me_ _tomorrow? You know,_ _as_ _like_ _a ....d-date?"_

I swear I felt my heart stop as a ridiculously big grin made its way over my face.

" Yes Jungkook, I would like that very much."

______________________  
______________________  
How can you not love these two?


	16. S I X T E E N

I shifted uncomfortably on my way in to work on Monday.  The doctor tested me and put an IUD in since it was the most practical option and it hurt like hell when he put it in.  But hey, some discomfort for a little bit beat getting pregnant any day. When I arrived, I grabbed Namjoon's coffee and got in the elevator.  On the way up to the office, the elevator stopped on a lower floor, the doors opening to reveal Yoongi standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Good morning, Mr. Min." I said, offering him a friendly smile.  He walked in and pressed Jimin's floor, staying silent for a few moments.  Just when the silence started to get awkward, he finally broke it.

"Don't be offended if I'm quiet this time of day.  I despise mornings." He grumbled, an almost scowl on his face.   I suppressed the urge to giggle and nodded.

"I'm not too fond of them myself." I replied.  He looked over at me out of the corner of his eye for a moment before offering a small, close lipped smile.

"I just wanted to say thank you for not blabbing...you know...about me and Jimin." He said as he put his hand on the back of his head and rubbed it back and forth.  He looked so uncomfortable even talking about it.

"No thanks necessary. It is no one else's business. No one has a right to interfere in your relationship." I replied as the elevator opened on Jimin's floor.  He stepped out turned around as he held the door with his arm for a second.

"I appreciate that.  But still...thanks." he smiled.  I nodded and gave him a smile as he let the door go and offered a small wave as they shut.  That made me feel better since the only interaction I had with him previously was that awkward run-in, in Jimin's office.  As the door opened to my floor, I walked in to be greeted by Jungkook leaning on my desk.  I smiled at him as I walked over and put my purse in my office chair.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.  He gave me a nervous looking smile, making me scrunch up my forehead.  I walked over to Namjoon's desk and put down his coffee, waiting for Jungkook to say something.  I turned around and sat on the edge of Namjoon's desk, crossing my legs.

"Ok, what is it?  What's wrong?" I asked, folding my hands and putting them on my lap.  He stood up and shifted nervously from foot to foot, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I know you are Tae Tae hyung's best friend so I am kinda hoping you can give me some advice." he said, playing with his fingers.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, wondering what was making him so nervous.

"First off, how much has Tae Tae told you?" he asked as he bit his lip.

"The last thing he told me about was your..um..phone call.  Oh, and that he was going to be going on a date with you yesterday." I replied, smiling.  He flushed and looked down, putting his hands on his cheeks.

"Well, I think I may have messed things up already with him.  I know I have only known him for three days, but I like everything about him so far.  He seems like a really great guy, and I really want to get to know him better.  But, yesterday as I was on my way to meet him for our date, Mr. Jung called me in for an emergency and I had to call Tae and tell him I couldn't meet him but that we could reschedule.  He sounded really cold when I told him, like he just shut off.  He told me that it was fine and not to worry about it.  No matter how many times I tried to tell him that I really wanted to go out with him, he just kept saying he was fine and not to bother myself.  I think I hurt his feelings and I didn't mean to!  You know how it is when our bosses say we have to come in!  I just don't know if that is what it was or if I did something wrong." he said, as he sighed and sat back on the edge of my desk, looking a little deflated.  I gave Jungkook a sad smile and let out a sigh of my own.  Taehyung was going to kill me.

"Ok look.  You CANNOT let Tae know I am going to tell you this but there is a reason for his actions.  He isn't angry at you, and it may have hurt his feelings in a way, but it isn't you.  Taehyung was in a serious relationship for a good while.  His last boyfriend was so great at first, really attentive and kind.  However, soon he started to show Taehyung that he was not a priority in his life.  He would go out at all hours, leaving Tae waiting and wondering.  He would always say he was going to meet him somewhere or come by and pick him up and Tae would get all excited and get ready and his boyfriend just wouldn't show.  Taehyung would be so disappointed and would want to just end things, but his boyfriend would always coax him back with sweet words that meant nothing." I said, feeling my heart ache for my poor friend all over again.  He would always call me heartbroken and in tears, telling me how he did something special for his boyfriend or that he was so excited to do something with him, and he would be stood up with lame text apologies.  Many nights I would drive to his house at all hours of the morning and cuddle up with him in bed, drying his tears and reminding him that he was not alone.  Jungkook looked distraught as he dropped his head and shook it back and forth slowly.

"I don't want to be his ex, so what should I do?  How can I make it up to him?  I don't want him thinking I don't care! " he said, sounding exhasperated.

"It will be ok, don't worry about it.  It was just yesterday, so he probably just had some bad memories bothering him.  You are the first guy he has even agreed to go out with since his ex, so he is probably just scared.  I will talk to him, but one suggestion I can make is to make sure you take some time out for him that he isn't expecting.  That will show him that you are thinking of him without it having to be planned out." I answered.  I wondered why Taehyung hadn't told me about all this yet.  Jungkook nodded and thanked me before heading back to the elevator, looking deep in thought.  As the doors opened, Jungkook walked into the elevator and Mr. Kim walked off.  My eyes went wide as I quickly jumped off of his desk and straightened my skirt.  He walked out of the elevator, one eyebrow raised and an ever so slight smirk on his face.

"By all means, stay on my desk." he said as he walked over and plopped his briefcase hard on the desk behind me.

"I'm sorry sir.  It won't happen again." I said, my head down as I started to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked in a low voice.  I turned around to see him walking toward me, his eyes dark.  I bit my lip and looked down, feeling nervous at his gaze.

"Wherever you would like me to go, sir." I responded, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible.  He smirked at me before wrapping his long-fingered hand around the back of my neck and yanking me forward into him.  He rushed in for a hard kiss, shoving his tongue into my mouth.  He kissed me for a moment like that, making me run out of breath, eliciting a quiet moan before he pulled back, running his thumb over his bottom lip.  He straightened his jacket and walked back around his desk, opening up his briefcase, rifling through it and holding out a thick file, like nothing just happened.

"Take this down to Jimin and tell his these are the Hawaii finals.  Tell him to book the flights and rooms." he responded.  I took it gingerly and bowed slightly, still feeling like I was going to get in trouble for that later. 

"Yes sir." I said as I turned and walked into the elevator.  I still felt flustered and flushed as I walked into Jimin's office.  He looked up from his desk and smiled, leaning back into his chair.

"Ah, Miss Kit.  How are you today?" he asked, giving me a big grin.  I knew that Namjoon had sent him the rivisions, so he knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm doing ok.  Mr. Kim asked me to bring you the Hawaii finals and asked that you book the flights and rooms." I said as I handed him the folder. 

"Hmmm, will do.  Better pack your suitcase honey." he grinned, winking at me.

"Wait, what?" I asked, looking at him oddly.

"You don't think he's gonna travel all the way to Hawaii without his personal assistant, do you?" he asked, biting his lip a little as he already started typing on the keyboard.

"You're...you're coming too right?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous, thinking about being all alone with Namjoon for however long this trip was.

"Yes, actually I will be there.  Don't look so nervous!  You will have some time to enjoy yourself, it's not all work." he smiled, giving me another wink.  It wasn't the work that I was worried about...it was what might happen after work that had me worried.

_________________________  
_________________________  
Hehe Namjoon in Hawaii sounds good

 


	17. S E V E N T E E N

**_(_ ** **_JUNGKOOK_ ** **_POV)_ **

I looked at the business card again, before looking back up at the building. It looked like a higher class place, somewhere my boss probably went. I sighed and straightened my tie, walking through the double glass doors into a nicely decorated lobby with high ceilings. The girl with the dark hair behind the desk smiled, blushing slightly as I walked up to the desk.

"Welcome to Oasis. Do you have an appointment?" She smiled, her eyes flitting from the paper in front of her back up to me.

"Yes, Jeon Junkook." I said I fished out my wallet.

"Ah yes, here you are. If you will please follow me, I will show you to your room." She smiled again as she walked out from behind the desk and led me down a hallway lined with multiple doors. She took me to the very last door and opened it, walking me into the room.

"Your masseuse will be in shortly. Go ahead and undress and wrap the towel around your lower half. Then if you will lay on the table on your stomach, please." She smiled. I nodded as she left, shutting the door behind her. I let out a sigh as I undressed and wrapped the towel around my waist before climbing up onto the bed. I don't know why I felt so nervous, but this was hardly going to be relaxing. I placed my face in the hole in the table and laid on my stomach, anxiously waiting. Thankfully I didn't have to wait very long. In a couple more minutes I heard the door open and close as some soft music started playing in the background.

"Good afternoon." He said in a voice that immediately sent chills all over my body. I shivered slightly as I could feel his presence right beside me. He grabbed a sheet and fluffed it up over my bottom half before standing above my head.

"My name is Taehyung and I will be your masseuse today. It looks like you requested the full body massage so I will get started." He said, making me swallow. He started by rubbing his hands over my neck, shoulders and back. I let out a soft hum as I became more relaxed. He worked his way down my back until he reached my towel and the sheet. With ease he slipped the tips of his fingers under the edge of the towel and loosened it before pulling it off all together. I swallowed hard and tried to stay relaxed but the lower on my back he got, the more excited and tense I got.

"Ok sir, if you could flip over, I will work on the other side." He said as he lifted the sheet slightly off of my skin. Here goes nothing. I flipped onto my back and grabbed the small towel beside my head, tossing it over my face. He resumed massaging me, I felt relief he didn't know who I was yet. As he started on my neck and shoulders, I focused on his deep and gentle breathing. He then started working on my arms and pectoral muscles. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on anything but the fact that it was Taehyung rubbing my body. I could feel myself starting to get aroused and prayed that it went away. The last thing I wanted to do is pitch a tent and make him uncomfortable. But try as I may, as he started working his way down my sides I felt myself getting harder by the second. I heard him clear his throat, making me take my hands and place them over my erection, pushing it flat. I took one hand and grabbed one of Tae's wrists, stopping him from massaging me.

"Sir, I apologize." He said softly. I sat up and pulled the towel off of my face , looking in Taehyung's direction. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open slightly as I sat on the edge of the table.

"Ju-jungkook?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hi Tae Tae hyung." I smiled, looking over his shocked features with endearment.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as I saw him swallow hard. His eyes were on mine for a moment but they kept wandering over my exposed chest.

"I really wanted to see you Tae. I have missed you and I felt so bad about missing our first date. So, I know this isn't a date but I just wanted to come here and try to make it up to you." I said as I let go of his wrist and slid my hand slowly up and down the skin on his arm.

"I-it' s ok, really. I understand you got called in to work." He said, his eyes trained on my lips as he spoke. I smiled slightly and slid that hand up behind his neck, pulling him into me for a soft and sensual kiss. I felt him give way to my tongue as he opened his mouth wider, making room for me to slip it into his mouth.  I pulled his back into mine, sucking on it gently.  He let out a little moan as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his body into mine, feeling the firmness of his muscles.  He started breathing heavier, making me smile into the kiss.  I wound one hand into his shirt and one in his hair, pulling him fully into me. I could feel his erection pressing near mine, making me wild with lust.   But today, today was about Taehyung.

"So do you forgive me?" I breathed as I started to kiss down his neck, making him throw his head back.

"Mmm of c-course.  This more than makes up for it."He groaned. I smirked and stopped kissing him, leaning back and looked at his gorgeous face.

"I'm not done making it up to you." I smiled mischeviously.  I pushed him away slightly before sliding off the table and placing my hands on the belt of his pants.

"What?  What are you d-doing?" He asked, his eyes wide, his breath getting heavier with anticipation.  I smiled as I dropped to my knees in front of him, my face now even with the large bulge in his pants.  I started to rub him slightly through the fabric, feeling him twitch under the pressure of my hand.  He gasped and bit his lip as he watched me rub his bulge.  I unbuttoned his pants and slid them and his boxers down just enough to release his erection.  My eyes went wide when I saw the size of it.  It was truly magnificent and very large.  I grabbed the base and started to swirl my tongue over the head that was already damp with his precum.  He stifled a moan as I shoved my tongue in his slit, rolling it back and forth.  He let out a shaky breath as I closed my lips tightly over the tip, sucking on it softly.  He groaned as I slid my lips down him, taking him all the way into my mouth, letting him hit deep into my throat. 

"Fuck, Jungkook!" He breathed hard as I started bobbing my head up and down at a steady pace, humming as I went.  He wound his hand in my hair, yanking it slightly as I increased the pace.   I took my hand and gently gave attention to his balls while I started sucking harder, rolling my tongue over him.  He let out breathy and deep moans, trying to hold back.  I gripped his hips and started to help him thrust into my mouth.

"Uggghhnnn Kookie, I'm g-getting soooo c-close.  I'm gonna cummmm" he moaned as I tightened my mouth, gripping onto him harder. I hummed loudly as I shoved him hard back into my throat, making his thighs tremble.  With one long and low grunt, I felt his cum shoot down the back of my throat.  I swallowed it all as I slowly took him out of my mouth, giving a few licks to his head.  I wiped my mouth and stood up, smiling.  He looked at me, his lips parted slightly, his breath coming out hard.   He leaned in and kissed me softly as he reached down and caressed my exposed member, dripping with precum.  I put my hand on his and pulled it away from my erection, and up onto my chest.

"Today is about you." I smiled.

"Yeah but I want you to feel good too." He said, biting his lip.  I felt myself throb and sighed.

"I'll tell you what,  you just stand there and this will be over in a minute." I smiled.  He stood where he was and I backed up, getting back up onto the table.  I started pumping my cock furiously fast, staring straight at Taehyung.  I started breathing heavy as I felt that pooling feeling in my stomach as I steady dripped precum. I held back moans as he took a step closer, almost touching me.  He put his hands on my shoulders and leaned in so close, letting his lips brush the skin of my jaw before placing a heated kiss on my lips.  
Taehyung stopped looked at me with hooded eyes as I felt myself nearing my climax.

"Cum for me, Jungkook." He said in a breathy and low voice.

"Oh God Tae, I'm cumming." I groaned as my body started to convulse as I released onto my hand and some onto the bottom of Tae's shirt.  As soon as I finished, he gave me one soft long kiss. I felt my heart thud and felt butterflies in my stomach as I stared into Taehyung's deep and rich eyes. I had never felt like this before, and I could easily see myself falling in love with this man. 

_______________________  
_______________________  
Is this too many POV's? And they are magnificent

 


	18. E I G H T E E N

This had to have been the longest flight ever.  I was so ready to get out of my seat and move.  Even in these first class seats, sitting for as long as we have been was starting to wear on me.  Mr. Kim was next to me was fast asleep, and Jimin was in front of us, thankfully sleeping as well.  I know our flight didn't have too much longer  but I had to get up out of this seat!  I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood, stretching every muscle I could.  I took the opportunity to the bathroom and freshen up a little bit.  I walked to the front of the plane and into the small bathroom.   I felt the plane tremor and shake slightly, making me a little bit unsteady on my feet.  I washed my hands and dabbed some cool water on my face, starting to feel a little better and more refreshed.  The plane started to tremor a little harder as I grabbed the counter to steady myself.

" _(Ayo) Ladies and Gentleman, we are_ _experiencing_ _some turbulence coming into_ _Hawaiian_ _air_ _space_ _.  Please return to_ _your_ _seats_ _and_ _fasten_ _your_ _seatbelts."_

I exited the bathroom and I was almost at my seat, when I noticed Jimin looking distraught.  He was gripping the armrests tightly, his knuckles turning white, sweat beading his forehead.

"Jimin, are you ok?" I asked, standing next to the empty seat beside him.  He glanced up at me nervously, leaning his head into the back of the chair, trying to put on a smile.

"I uh d-don't really like f-flying." He said with nervous laughter.  Just then another shock of turbulence, making him squeeze his eyes shut and whimper.  I sat down next to him and buckled in before putting my hand on his.

"Jimin, look at me." I said, trying to draw his attention.  He opened his eyes, almost looking like he could cry as he bit his lip, wrinkling his forehead.

"Jimin, tell me something about you.  How long have you worked for Mr. Kim?" I asked, trying to get his mind off of the flight.

"Uh s-six years- OH GOD!" he shouted as more turbulence shook us.  I pryed his hand off of the arm rest and held it in both of my hands, squeezing it.

"Forget about that.  Tell me about Yoongi.  What is your favorite thing about him?" I asked, giving him a warm smile.  He let out a little nervous chuckle again, swallowing hard.  His breathing was so fast, I was worried he was going to have a full on panic attack. 

"Um, i-it's so hard to ch-choose.  But one of my f-favorite things I think is his s-smile.  When he smiles, it m-melts me completely.  He is such an amazing person." he said, as I saw his eyes start to look a little less panicky.  I think it was working.

"So, I know you said you want to propose in a few months.  Have you started planning the proposal yet?" I asked, smiling at him warmly. 

"Y-yeah actually.  As I told you before, when we f-first started out, it was purely a sexual thing.  He found me hot, I found him hot and it just clicked.  B-but one day we decided to go out after work for a few drinks before heading back to m-my place.  We both had a couple beers and walked through the park to get back to my apartment.  I remember it like it was yesterday.  He was walking a tiny bit ahead of me on the path, the stars were really bright that night and we decided to take the path next to the pond.  When we were walking, a little tiny dog had gotten loose from it's owner and ran up to him and he simply melted. He squealed and picked it up, talking sweet to it and fluffing it's fur.  The smile on his face and seeing him so cute and happy made my heart beat like it never had before. Hearing his laugh and seeing him smile...I realized that I wanted to see that all the time.  I already found myself thinking about him a lot, and this just made me want him around me even more.  He gave the dog back to the owner and as soon as the owner left I remember kissing him, but not like our ususal lusty kisses.  I had to see if it confirmed what I thought I was feeling, and boy did it ever.  When we broke the kiss, I asked him if he wanted to start dating and if he would possibly consider being my boyfriend.  He agreed so quickly, I was surprised.  But anyway that was the moment I realized I loved Yoongi and never wanted to be without him.  So I decided I am going to try to recreate that night.  I have a friend who has an adorable and well trained little dog, so I am going to have us walk through the park and my friend is going to let his dog go and have him run to Yoongi.  I am going to have a note rolled up and stuck in his collar so when Yoongi picks him up he will probably take the note and it's going to ask him to marry me." Jimin beamed.  At this point his stuttering had stopped, his body had relaxed more and he seemed fairly calm. 

"Jimin, that is so sweet and thoughtful." I smiled, feeling his hand relax in mine. 

" _Ladies and Gentleman, we are making our decsent into Hawaii.  Please make sure your trays are stowed, and your chairs are upright.  Welcome to Hawaii._ " a voice came over the speakers. I patted the back of his hand and let go as he let out a big breath and looked around.

"That went faster than I thought." he said, smiling at me genuinely.

"Just had to get your mind occupied.  Work obviously wasn't the answer, but it looks like Yoongi was." I replied with a grin, winking at him.  I heard a throat clear behind me and looked between the seats to see Mr. Kim awake, looking at me with a dark look and one eyebrow raised.  Shit.  He did not look happy.  I turned back around and swallowed, letting out a slow breath.

"Now you are the one that looks like you need a distraction." Jimin whispered, stifling a giggle.  I couldn't help but laugh as the plane came in for a landing.  We were met at the airport by a shuttle to take us to the resort.  The weather in Hawaii was beautiful!  The sky was so blue and the air felt so much clearer than in the city.  As we loaded into the shuttle, Mr. Kim grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit in the seat beside him. I looked at him, biting my lip nervously.

"Well, Miss Kit, you want to tell me what that was all about?" he said in a very low and quiet voice.

"Sir?" I asked, looking at him genuinely confused as to what he was so pissed about.

"I saw you touching him." he growled, his eyes severe.

"Sir, I was only holding his hand because he was scared.  I was trying to help him calm down." I said, feeling a little exhasperated. 

"You shouldn't be touching any other man but me." he replied, squeezing my arm a little bit. 

"Sir, you do realized that Jimin is gay....and in a serious relationship. There was absolutely nothing sexual about it." I said, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Hmmm talking back to me are you?  Sounds like this little kitten needs to be punished." He said, tightening his grip even more, biting on his lip.  Oh fuck, what did I do? 

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	19. N I N E T E E N

As we walked into the lobby and up to the counter I felt the heavy feeling of dread settle like a stone in my stomach. 

"Welcome Mr. Kim!" The blonde behind the counter greeted a little too cheerfully.

"Are the rooms ready?" He asked in a short tone.  Her smile faltered ever so slightly as she cleared her throat.

"Yes sir, two connecting rooms and one single room." She replied, sliding the card keys back across the counter.  Jimin grabbed the cards and thanked the girl as she blushed and her smile returned to full vigor.  We silently made our way to the elevators and up to the top floor.  Jimin handed the keys to Namjoon and I making me swallow.  Mine and his were connected, and we were only going to be separated by a single door.  Once we stepped off the elevator, we all walked to our individual rooms, all next to each other.

"Oh sir?  I made us all dinner reservations at the resort's restaurant in about three hours if you wanted to eat there and check out the menu. I am sure Seokjin would appreciate knowing what base he has to start on." Jimin said as he smiled. 

"That will be good, thank you Jimin." Mr. Kim said with a nod of his head.  Jimin headed in his room and as I slid the key into my door and opened it, I heard that dark voice of his stop me in my tracks.

"Miss Kit, after you have had a chance to refresh yourself, please meet me in my room.  I will give you thirty minutes, and then I will be expecting you." he said as he opened his door.

"Yes sir." I replied as he walked in and shut it behind him.  Fuck.  I quickly made my way into my room and stripped off my clothes faster than I ever had.  I ran and jumped in the shower, washing at a fast pace before getting out and drying off.  I towel dried my hair but knew I wasn't going to have any more time to do anything more than that.  I opted to brush it out and wrap it up in a bun so it wouldn't be hanging on my neck and shoulders all wet.  I then quickly put on some of the racier underwear that Jimin suggested I pack, followed by a skirt and a low cut button up top.  I knew I wasn't going to have time to put on my make up, so I just quickly brushed my teeth and put on mint lip balm.  I walked over to the adjoining door and sighed before knocking on it.  I heard his deep voice calling me in, sending shivers down my spine.  I opened it slowly to see him standing at the foot of the bed in only his boxers.  He grinned and waved me over, his eyes starting to fill with lust.   I walked slowly over and stood in front of him, my eyes down at the floor.  He took his thumb and finger and placed my chin in them, pulling my head up, staring deeply into my eyes.

"S-sir? Can I say something?" I asked softly, almost afraid to continue.  He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Go ahead." He replied, letting go of my chin.

"I...I apologize if I seemed disrespectful earlier.  I am truly grateful for this job, and I didn't mean to speak back to you in that manner.  I just wanted to stress the point that I wasn't meaning anything by holding Jimin's hand.  He was on the verge of panicking and I didn't want that to happen.  There was no sexual feeling there whatsoever.  We were actually talking about his proposal plans for he and his boyfriend." I said, hoping this would save my ass a little bit.  I really didn't want to apologize, cause I knew I didn't do anything wrong.  
He sighed and his eyes softened slightly as he nodded.

"I understand, Miss Kit.  I may have reacted a bit harshly.  It seems like when it comes to you, I may not be able to think rationally. You see, I'm a jealous man and I am not willing to share what is mine." He said, the lust returning to his eyes.  He searched my face for a moment before closing in and sliding his plump lips against mine. He bit down on my bottom lip, making me gasp as he used that opportunity to invade my mouth with his warm and soft tongue. 

"Now, up on the bed." he said, as he broke the kiss, motioning behind him.  As I went to walk, he stopped me and pulled my back into his front, his hand around my throat.  I gasped, my body trembling in fear, and excitement.  His hand was not hurting me, just holding me there, gently but firm at the same time.  He licked a stripe up my neck before nibbling on my earlobe, sending chills all over my body.  He slid his hand down from my neck to my top button.  He slowly started unbuttoning my blouse, breathing hard into my ear.

"Kitten, don't you ever forget.  You. Are. Mine." he growled in my ear as he fully unbuttoned my shirt.  He yanked it down off of my arms in a swift move, letting it fall onto the floor.  

"Yes sir." I answered in a breathy voice.  I heard him chuckle ever so slightly as he unzipped my skirt and slid it and my panties off of me.  He then walked his fingers up my spine until he reached the clasp of my bra, unhooking it and letting it fall to the floor, leaving me standing there completely naked.  At this point I could feel his arousal pressing into me from behind. 

"Now, up on the bed." he said as he smacked my ass lightly.  I crawled up on the bed and laid on my back in the center, unsure of what he was going to do to me.  He walked over to his suitcase and grabbed something, keeping it out of sight before climbing up on the bed, kneeling over my legs.

"Arms." he stated curtly, his eyes still darkening.  I swallowed and extended my arms as he took the handcuffs he was hiding in his hand and cuffed one wrist tightly.  He then extended my arms above my head, leaning over my face.  As nervous as I was at this moment, something about his face drew me in, made me excited to see what he was going to do to me.  He wrapped the handcuff around a spot in the hedboard and cuffed my other wrist tightly, making sure there was no chance of my escape.  He grinned almost wickedly as he put his head down and started sucking on my neck. Chills raised up all over my body as I felt his warm tongue grazing the skin.  I let out a soft breath as he continued on down my neck and chest,  stopping right before he reached my nipple. He let out a hot, moist breath over it, making it harden immediately. He hummed in approval before slowly brushing over it with his tongue.  I let out a little gasp and moan as he blew on it, the cold air tingling my skin.  He took it in his mouth and sucked on it hard, nibbling on it occasionally while cupping my other breast firmly in his hand.  I started writhing around until he took his hand away from my other breast and shoved it down my hips pinning me to the bed.  I was aching to be touched at this point and I hated begging,  but he seemed to love it. 

"Please..."I breathed as I looked down at him.  He kept his mouth on my body while looking up at me, a slight grin forming over his face.

"What do you want baby?" He asked, dragging his lip over my skin.  I felt myself get flushed at him calling me baby for some reason.  It caused my stomach to flop but I shook my head and groaned a little.  I knew what would get me what I wanted.

"Daddy please fuck me." I moaned as I grinded my hips up into him.  He let out a hard breath before removing his boxers,  letting his cock spring free.  The tip was already wet with his precum as he stroked it a few times, letting out a low hum as he did. 

"Oh this is going to be sweet.  Now there is nothing in between us so I can feel the wet and tight walls of you closing around me." He groaned as he slipped just his head in.  I breathed a shaky breath out as he pushed fully into me while groaning so deep and sexy. 

"Oh God, yes." I moaned as he started to pump in and out of me at a ridiculously fast pace.

"Mmmmm I was gonna hold off and make this last a while but damn you make me want to cum." He said between grunts and hard breaths. I started tightening around him as he hit directly on my g-spot, making me arch my back as much as I could.  I could feel the hard and cold metal of the handcuffs biting into my skin, but I didn't even care.

"Mmmnnnn right there daddy!" I groaned as my body started to tremble with his thrusts. 

"Does my kitten want me to make her cum? " he growled as he gripped onto my legs hard.

"Uuuugnnn please!" I breathed loudly. I could feel my climax building with each of his hard thrusts.

"Please what, baby girl?" He asked as I heard him start to breathe harder and his thrusts to get more intense.  His eyes started rolling back in his head as he bit his lip.  He had to be close too.

"Please daddy, fuck me hard and make me cum!" I moaned loudly.

"Ah fuck yeah." He groaned loudly as his thrusting became irregular and he moaned with each one.  I felt myself reach my high, body shaking, breath heaving.  He leaned over me, panting, his eyes still heavy with ecstasy.

"Mmmm that's a good girl. I would go again, but we are both jet-lagged and need to get ready for dinner shortly. Just wait until tomorrow." He breathed, kissing my neck a few times. 

"Yes, daddy." I smiled, closing my eyes.

"You look glorious.  I hate to move." He smiled, looking down at me.  I felt my face burn as I looked away from his intense stare.  He chuckled as he pulled out of me, and reached for the handcuffs. My shoulders and arms ached, and there was a red ring around each of my wrists. I rubbed them slightly as I sat up, biting my lip. Those were not going to be able to easily be hidden.

________________________  
________________________

 


	20. T W E N T Y

The more we toured the resort, the more frustrated Namjoon seemed to become.  I had a notebook with me that aleady seemed half full of things that were going to have to be changed or renovated.  Since he was very thorough, it took all day until we had finally made our way to the penthouse presidential suite and walked through the double doors. It looked a tiny bit dated but still all in all, it looked beautiful.

"This is going to have to be redone almost completly. Oh, this is giving me a headache." Namjoon sighed rubbing his temples.

"The balcony is in good repair!" Jimin shouted from outside. 

"Great, one thing out of one hundred that doesn't need to be fixed." He grumbled, sitting on the couch in the room with a sigh.

"Sir, do you need some medicine for your head? I have some with me." I asked, standing next to the couch.  He looked up at me and closed his eyes, nodding and leaning his head back into the couch. I grabbed the bottle of water from the mini bar, and handed it to him before reaching in my purse and pulling out some pain medication. 

"Thank you, Miss Kit." He said quietly as I handed him the medication, my fingertips brushing his palm. 

"You're welcome sir.  Would you like me to take the liberty of booking you a massage at the spa?" I replied as I put the medication bottle back in my purse.

"That won't be necessary.  I have other preferred methods of relieving stress." He replied, looking at me with a grin. 

"So what are you thinking for this suite?  Extremely grand and over the top? Classic?  Ultra modern?" Jimin asked as he strolled back into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"It could go one of multiple ways, I haven't decided yet." Namjoon sighed.  I walked over to the window near the balcony and smiled at the amazing view of the beach as the sun was setting.

"Sir, may I offer a suggestion?" I asked,  turning to look at him. 

"By all means." He said with an amused expression on his face.

"I know this room and these types of rooms in general are usually rented out by CEOs, celebrities, and people that are used to this type of lifestyle all the time. Then you have the group of people who save their money and rent this as a treat to themselves. Either type of renter, why do they come to this location? What is the best feature of this resort?  It is the beauty of our surroundings.  This suite has a breath taking view of the beautiful beaches.  Why not open up the suite more by putting floor-to-ceiling windows all on this entire side of it? Then it should be done elegant but simple so the occupant's attention is not drawn away from the beauty of this resort's star feature." I suggested, shrugging.  Namjoon stared at me with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Well well, it looks like I may have gotten more than I was expecting when I hired you Miss Kit." He smiled leaning forward on the couch.

"Well, she was focusing on business management.  Looks like she chose the right area of focus! Nice job!" Jimin agreed smiling at me and giving me a wink. 

"Thank you sir." I smiled.  Namjoon stood up and walked over behind me, looking at the notebook over my shoulder.  I could feel his warm breath on my neck, his hand gently grazing down the exposed skin of my arm.  Jimin watched, grinning until his phone went off, distracting him. 

"If you keep working like this, I'm going to make sure to give you a bonus." He said low in my ear, making me shiver.

"That w-won't be necessary sir.  Just happy to be able to do my job well." I replied quietly while jotting down notes to distract myself.  He chuckled slightly as he withdrew from me and started heading to the door.

"I'm exhausted.  Jimin, finish up here with Miss Kit and send her down to my room when you are done." Namjoon said, as he kept walking out into the hall. 

"Alright let's fly through this shit cause I have got a phone date with Yoongi." Jimin said, quickly standing up.  I couldn't help but giggle as we started walking through the rest of the suite, Jimin naming off all the things that he knew Namjoon would want done.   As we were finishing up, I looked to see a text from him.

_**Mr Kim: Miss Kit,** _ **_g_ ** _**o ahead and go** _ _**to** _ _**your room,** _ **_make_ ** _**yourself** _ _**comfortable** _ _**before** _ _**your** _ _**report** _ **_to me._ **

_**Me: Yes sir, Jimin and I are** _ _**just** _ **_finishing up._ **

"Duty calls?" Jimin asked, coming back in the room from the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah, when we are finished here." I replied, putting my phone back in my purse.  He looked at me, a slight look of concern on his face.

"Is everything alright?" He asked softly. 

"Yeah, I'm ok.  Why do you ask?" I asked, curious as to what brought on the sudden change in his demeanor.

"I couldn't help but notice the marks on your wrists.  Is he being...too rough with you?" Jimin asked, biting his lip slightly, looking a little nervous.

"No, it's ok.  I'm ok right now, nothing too crazy has happened." I smiled as I looked down at my wrists.

"Alright.  Look, I know you signed a contract and everything, but if anything ever gets too much, you've got to tell me, okay?" He replied, giving me a soft smile.

"I will, thank you." I smiled back.  Jimin's phone started to ring, making him jump. He looked at the caller ID and got a huge grin.

"Ok, gotta go! See you tomorrow!" He replied quickly as he turned to leave.  I heard him pick up the phone and heard him talking to whom I assumed was Yoongi.  I went back downstairs and to my room, quickly showering and changing into some silk pajama pants, and a spaghetti strap shirt. I knocked on the connecting door gingerly before walking in.  Namjoon was already reclined in bed and watching tv, shirtless.  He smiled as he pulled back the covers and patted the space beside him.  As I climbed in, I propped up on some pillows and leaned back into them.  I laid there waiting for him to ambush me, needing his "stress relief". Namjoon looked at me and smiled before leaning over and scooting close to me.  
He laid on his side and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling against me.  He rested his head on my shoulder and started kissing my neck very softly.

"You did a good job today.  I'm very pleased with everything about you so far.  I'm happy you agreed to work with me." He said between kisses.

"Not at all, sir.  I am thankful to you for this opportunity." I replied, feeling chills raise up on my skin.  I let out a soft sigh as pulled my arm out from in between us and back behind him, letting him get as close to me as he possibly could. I put my hand on his muscular bare back and dragged my fingers up and down his skin.  He let out a soft hum and nuzzled into my neck.

"That feels wonderful." He said quietly, breathing into where he had nuzzled up to my neck.  I contined to softly run my fingers over his back, up his neck and through hair  as he placed another single soft kiss on my neck. 

"How come you know just what I need?" He said sleepily into my neck. 

"Sir?" I asked softly as I removed my hand from him for a second.  He grumbled and wiggled against me slightly.

"Don't stop, baby. Please." He asked quietly. My eyes went wide for a second. Did he just say please?   I resumed running my hands over him while watching tv.  This felt so strange.  It didn't feel like something I should be doing with my boss.  I mean, I know we had sex, but this was something that felt more... intimate. This was something you did with a boyfriend, not someone who just fucked you.  I peeked down at him out of the corner of my eye and saw a sweet smile on his face.  He gradually started to get a tiny bit heavier as his face became relaxed with sleep.  His full,  soft lips were slightly parted, quiet breaths slipping out of his mouth.  I smiled and couldn't help but feel a little bit fonder of the man laying next to me.

________________________  
________________________

 


	21. T W E N T Y - O N E

The rest of the trip in Hawaii went well.  A lot of changes were already implemented, and we met with local suppliers and contractors to get renovations started.  In that week, I hadn't slept in my own bed once.  Namjoon would have sex with me and then cuddle up like he had that one night, and sleep. In sleeping together,  I discovered that he had nightmares almost nightly.  He would whimper, once he actually had a tear coming down his face when he woke up.   A couple times he mumbled a few words too.  Here we were on the plane home,  and he had fallen asleep against my shoulder. As we started our descent, I gently placed my hand on his, shaking it slightly.  Before I could do anything else, he grabbed my hand and held it in his.  I felt my face flush as he just held my hand in his.

"Um, sir?  We are landing." I said softly as I took my free hand and touched the side of his face.  His eyes shot open and he looked unfocused for a minute until he focused on me.   He cleared his throat and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked down at our hands and wrinkled his forehead.

"Miss Kit, why are we holding hands?" He asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"I tried to wake you up and you grabbed my hand like this." I said softly.  He opened his hand and took it away, putting it on his lap.

"Oh, thank God we are home." Jimin stretched in front of us as the plane came to a stop.

"You both did well.  Tomorrow is Friday so why don't you both take off of work as a reward." Namjoon said, as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Thank you sir, only if you are sure." I replied with a smile.

"Shush! He's sure."Jimin said, making me laugh a little and a smirk come across Namjoon's face. 

When I arrived home, I flopped back onto my bed, letting out a loud breath.  It felt so good to be home and relaxed.  I wasn't there for two minutes until I heard a knock at the door.  I walked over and opened it to see a glowy and smiling Tae, swooping in and wrapping his arms around me, spinning me in a circle.

"Ahhh I missed you!" He grinned as he put me down.

"I missed you too." I replied, backing up and letting him in the door.  He walked over and plopped on my bed.

"So how was Hawaii?" He asked, tucking his legs up and sitting cross legged. 

"It was amazing!  The beaches are absolutely breathtaking." I replied and I took off my skirt and slipped on some sweatpants. 

"Did you get to go sight seeing?" He smiled, looking like an inquisitive little boy.

"Not too much. I mainly worked." I replied as I pulled my shirt over my head.  I grabbed a t-shirt and turned to face Tae until he gasped.  I looked at him he was staring at me, pointing with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. I looked to where he was pointing to see all the hickeys and a little bruising I had all over my abdomen.

"What the fuck!?!?! Who have you been doing that with?!" He squealed, continually pointing his finger, grinning ever so slightly.  I slipped on a shirt quickly.

"I-it's just a fuck buddy.  It's nothing Taehyung. "I answered,  sitting beside him.

"Bullshit it's nothing!  I mean, I'm excited for you, but...I am not gonna lie, I'm kinda hurt." He said as his pitch returned to normal.

"Why Tae?" I asked, feeling a little heavy at heart from his words. 

"I mean I tell you everything about my love life and...nevermind.  I'm just being stupid." He sighed, his face falling some.

"No, no Tae you are not. I want to tell you, I really REALLY do, but I can't. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." I sighed as well, feeling defeated.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone?  But, I'm not just anyone! From the time when we were 3 years old and our parents fated us to be married when we got older, boy was that a laugh, we have been inseparable and told each other everything.  Why now?" He asked, scooting up and laying on the bed beside where I was sitting.

"It's complicated, but the long and short of it, he's very private." I said, hoping he wouldn't pry anymore. I hated keeping things from him. He was right, we never kept anything from each other, and I didn't like feeling like I couldn't talk to him.

"Ok.  I understand, really.  You want to respect your partner's privacy, and I get that. I really do. Don't worry, I'm just happy you have someone to shake you up good after your dry spell." He teased, winking and sticking out his tongue.  I laughed out loud, shaking my head at his silliness.  Just then his phone went off and he got an instantaneous, huge smile before he even looked at it. 

"Jungkook?" I raised my eyebrows,  grinning.

"He is amazing....and Oh my God, how can I not fall for this face?!" He squealed, turning his phone to me.

**** **_THESE LIPS MISS YOURS TAETAE_ **

I giggled and couldn't help but grin as Taehyung typed back furiously fast.

"I'm happy that things are going so well between you two.  And just so you know, Jungkook and I have become pretty good friends since I started working there. He tells me about you too, and you're not the only one who freaks out when they get a photo." I grinned.  Taehyung looked up at me with a sheepish grin, turning pink.

"Really?" He asked, sounding all shy.

"You two are so cute it kills me!  I have you and Jungkook being so frickin adorable and then I have Jimin and Yoongi being so sweet.  I need a gay boyfriend." I laughed as Tae busted out laughing at my statement.

"Yeah, somehow I don't see that working out too well." He laughed, shaking his head at me.  I grinned and hugged onto him, squeezing him tight to me.

"I missed you a lot Tae.  You wanna stay over and have a movie marathon?" I asked, looking up at him and grinning.

"That sounds perfect." He replied, kissing my head.  We cuddled into my bed and started watching our favorites, but quickly fell asleep, me curled into his arms. 

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	22. T W E N T Y - T W O

**(JIMIN'S POV)**

I could not have been happier to be home. As beautiful as Hawaii was, it just made me miss Yoongi all that much more, wishing he was there to share it with me.  It was like that whenever I had to travel for work, but thankfully I was now home and on my way to see him.  When I finally got out of the car and walked to the apartment, my heart started pounding. As I cracked the door open, it was dark almost completly in the apartment, except for a lone light shining out of the bedroom.  I put my bag down by the door, took off my shoes and jacket and walked slowly toward the room.

"Yoongi hyung?" I called, my voice carrying through the apartment.

"In here baby." His deep voice called from our bedroom. I felt my body go on pins and needles as I opened the bedroom door all the way.  The room was lit by candle light, making everything feel sultry aleady.  Yoongi was reclined in the bed, wearing nothing but the black silk boxers he knew were my favorites. He smiled and bit his lip, staring straight into my eyes. 

"You got a special evening planned?" I asked, loosening and removing my tie. 

"Mmmm hmmm, I sure do." He replied as he watched me unbutton and remove my shirt slowly. 

"Hyung, I missed you so much." I replied as I turned to face him and started walking toward the bed, slowly unzipping my pants as I did.

"I missed you too baby boy." He replied, licking his lips slightly, his eyes glazed over with lust.  I grinned as I dropped my pants and I made it to the edge of the bed.

"Oh Yoongi, you have no idea how sexy you look right now." I said, climbing up on to the bed and leaning over him.

"Not as sexy as my Jiminie" he grinned.  He reached his hands up cupped my face, closing the distance between us in an instance.  I felt his passion immediately start coming through as he sucked on my bottom lip, making me moan.  I lowered my body more onto his, feeling his warm skin against mine.  He started trailing his hands up and down my body, eventually settling his hands onto my hips and pulling me closer to him.  I could feel his bulge resting against mine, making me groan with anticipation.  I started planting wet and sucking kisses all along the base of his neck and collarbones, making him let out soft grunts as he wound his hands in my hair.  I started lightly grinding onto him, making him let out some harsh breaths. As I reached back up to his lips, he caught me off guard and shoved me sideways, switching our positions to where he was now on top of me, straddling my legs.

"Mmm you want this, baby?" Yoongi said in a low and sultry voice as he grinded into me, the friction making me groan.

"Y-yes, I want you." I moaned as he continued grinding, our hard erections pressing against one another.  Yoongi grinned as he eased up and slipped my boxers down,  helping me get them off of my legs. My erection stood tall and proud, throbbing, beads of precum making their way down.

"Perfect, baby." He smiled.  He dragged two of his fingers up my dick, making me tremble slightly.  He rolled his fingers all over my dripping cock until they were plenty moist. I could feel the pad of his pointer start circling my entrance, making me bite my lip and hold back subtle moans. 

"Hyunnngg." I whined as he continued teasing me for a moment.  He grinned as he sunk his first finger into me, making me arch my back and gasp out slightly.  His long slender finger curved upward as he started thrusting it in and out, eliciting moans from me. 

"Does my baby want another one?" He asked, kissing my knee that was by   his face.  I nodded, breathing heavily as he sunk the second one in.  I moaned loudly as he started moving them in and out scissoring and stretching me out. 

"P-Please hyung.  Please fuck me..." I breathed, my cock twitching with pleasure. 

"What a eager boy you are, begging for my cock in you.  Ok baby, your wish is my command." Yoongi replied.   He removed his fingers making me whimper at the loss of contact.  I was desperate for his touch, my throbbing cock aching for release.  He removed his boxers, revealing his long length to me, making me groan in anticipation.   He leaned forward and started kissing me, our now bare cocks rubbing against one another, both now slick with mass amounts of precum.  Yoongi moaned into my mouth as he grinded harder.

"Mmm fuck.  Alright baby, on your hands and knees." He growled as he backed up.  I quickly flipped over and stuck my ass in the air, making Yoongi groan with approval as he smacked it slightly.  I could feel his tip teasing my entrance and as he sunk into me, I groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, filling me to the brim.

"Fuck Jiminie, you are always so tight for me." He moaned as he started to move, thrusting in and out at a slower   pace.  I gripped the bedsheets in my hands, feeling him slide in and out of me slowly.

"Ahhh f-fuck hyung.  Faster." I moaned, arching my back slightly.  He started slamming into me hard and fast, moaning as he did.  I started breathing heavier, the feeling of immense  pleasure pooled in my stomach.

"M Mmm you're getting so tight around me, baby." Yoongi moaned in his deep and growly voice. 

"Ah I'm gonna cum!" I moaned as I felt myself release, shooting streams of cum onto the sheets below me over and over again.

"Look at you, my sexy baby, cumming untouched for me.  You like my dick that much? " he purred as I felt lightheaded from how hard I came. 

"Y-yes Y-Yoongi hyung!" I moaned, trembling.  He pulled out and rolled me over onto my back before plunging back into me.  He stared straight into my eyes as he started to thrust in and out at a fairly fast pace.  I groaned as he reached down and put his fist around my neglected member, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Fuck, baby I'm gonna cum soon. Let's go for that sweet spot, shall we?" He asked, looking down at me. With one tiny switch of his angle, he rammed straight into my prostate, making me shout and arch my back off the bed in pleasure.

"Oh GOD hyung yes!!! Right there!!!" I moaned loudly.  He continued jamming into my prostate, over and over again.

"Yeah, you're gonna cum for me aren't you baby?" He asked in a shaky voice.  I was so close to a relase, as I felt my cock harden in Yoongi's grip. 

"Aagghh c-cumming!!" I managed to stutter out as I leaked all over his hand and my stomach and chest.  I could feel myself clenching around Yoongi as he shouted, his hips stuttering.  I felt him fill me until he stopped thrusting, pulling out slowly.  He laid beside me and curled into me, our bodies both sticky with sweat and cum.  He kissed me softly over and over again, resting his forehead on mine. 

"That was so good." He said, his lips brushing mine.

"Mmm hmm.  I love you, hyung." I smiled, running my hand across his cheek and up into his hair.

"I love you too Jiminie.  Come on, let's go shower." He said as he gave me one more quick peck.  It took me a minute to get up, but we both showered and put clean sheets on the bed before climbing in bed together.  I spooned him close to me, burying my face into his neck, breathing in his scent. I fell asleep quickly, feeling safe and at home with my love.

________________________  
________________________  
Lord, that was my first Yoonmin smut and I hope it wasn't too horrible! Lol

 

 


	23. T W E N T Y - T H R E E

A text alert from my phone woke me from my peaceful slumber.  I grabbed my phone off of my nightstand with a groan.

**_Jungkook:_ **   
_**Hey** _ **_you_ ** _**got** _ **_the_ ** **_day off?_ **   
  


                               **_Yeah, Mr. Kim gave Jimin and I_** ** _the_** _ **day as a reward.**_  
  


_**Jungkook:** _   
**_Awesome!!! So do I! You_ ** **_wanna_ ** **_hang out?_ **

                              **_Sure, come on_** _ **over**_ ** _to my place!  I will_** _ **send**_ ** _you_** _ **the**_ _ **address**_

**_Jungkook:_ **   
_**I was** _ **_gonna_ ** **_suggest my place.  I got_ ** _**bagels** _ **_!_ **

                                                                                                             **_I got_** ** _you_** _ **beat.**_

**_Jungkook:_ **   
**_How_ ** **_is_ ** _**that?** _

                                                                                                        **_I_** _ **have**_ ** _a Taehyung_** _ **in**_ ** _my bed_**

**_Jungkook:_**  
 ** _Omfg_** _ **I**_ ** _can't_** **_sgjasjkh_** _ **.  I am coming**_ ** _over_** _ **right**_ ** _now!_**

                              _**Ok**_ _ **I**_ _ **will**_ _ **text**_ _ **you the**_ _ **address**_ _ **.  I will come unlock my door for**_ ** _you_** _ **and**_ _ **I**_ _ **say you**_ _ **sneak**_ _ **in**_ _ **and**_ ** _surprise_** _ **Tae :)**_

_**Jungkook:** _   
**_Omg yassssss_ **

I tried not to giggle out loud at Jungkook's reaction to Tae's picture as I texted him my address.  I slipped out of bed and tiptoed to my front door, unlatching the chain lock and unlocking the door.  I slipped back into bed softly, sliding under the covers.  I held my breath as Tae stirred slightly, but only to roll onto his side, facing me. In about fifteen minutes, I heard my front door slowly opening with a grinning Jungkook peeking in.  I waved at him and motioned for him to climb in behind Tae.  He slipped off his shoes and tiptoed over and slid into my bed almost completely silent.  When he was settled, I ran my fingers softly over Taehyung's cheek.  He furrowed his brow slightly and let out a little groan.  I saw Jungkook's face go serious for a second as he covered his face and then started fanning himself. I giggled and continued gently stroking Tae's face until his eyes cracked open and he gave me a smile.

"Mmmm that's a nice way to wake up." He said with his voice thick and heavy with sleep.  Jungkook's eyes widened as he mouthed "Oh my God", making me giggle again.  

"I know a better way to wake up." I smiled, as he closed his eyes again for a moment.

"I know you aren't giving me a blowjob, so what would that be?" He chuckled.  I winked at Jungkook as he leaned over slowly and got close to Taehyung's ear.

"Good morning." He said quietly.  Taehyung's eyes shot open, giving me a confused look before slowly turning his head.  As Jungkook's face came into his view, he gasped and covered his face, groaning.  I could see the flush on the bits of his cheeks that he didn't cover and the tips of his ears, making us giggle.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice still muffled by his hands over his face. Jungkook laughed as he pulled one of Tae's hands off of his face and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed,  Tae Tae hyung!" He smiled, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"You shouldn't see me like this." Tae groaned, still keeping one hand over his face.

"Like what?" I asked, looking at him confused as he rolled onto his back.

"My face is all puffy from sleep, hair everywhere..." he started. Jungkook grabbed his other hand and lowered it from Tae's face before kissing him gently.

"You look incredible. And if you remember, the first day we met, you slept over.  I've already seen you like this and I've been dying to see you like this again." Jungkook said softly, smiling wide.  Tae flushed again, getting a sheepish grin on his face.

"You guys are too damn cute, I can't handle it!" I giggled, almost in a squeal.  Taehyung looked over at me and grinned as Jungkook placed quick little pecks behind his ear and on his neck.

"When did you decide to sneak in?" He giggled,

"Just a few minutes ago." Jungkook replied, resting his head on Tae's shoulder with a smile.

"Jungkook has off today and wants to hang out.  Sound good Tae?" I asked, unable to stop grinning at the two.  Taehyung laced his fingers with Jungkook's and grinned.

"Sounds wonderful." He smiled.  Jungkook leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, making both of them blush. 

"You don't mind if I change do you?"I asked, looking at Jungkook.  He shook his head as his hand played with the collar of Taehyung's shirt. I pulled my own shirt off over my head, as Jungkook giggled.

"Ahhh so the bossman is giving it to you good, huh?" He grinned, raising his eyebrows.  My eyes went wide as I looked up at him.

"Jungkook!!" I growled, as he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Bossman?!? As in Kim Namjoon?!? He is the one who did that?!!" Taehyung shouted, his eyes wide.  I sat on the edge of the bed and put my hand over his mouth, getting close to his face.

"Yes, but Taehyung you have GOT to promise me that you won't let on that you know or say a single word to ANYONE  about this.  I has to sign an NDA and if it gets out, not only will I lose my job, but I will be sued more money than I could possibly ever pay.  So please don't say anything outside this room." I pleased before uncovering his mouth.

"Of course I won't say anything, but how does Kookie know?" He asked, looking at him.  Jungkook gave a shy smile and looked down.  I think he was embarrassed about the slip up.

"There are some people in the company that know things like that go on, they just don't know what exactly. It's more speculation and nothing is ever talked about. I was friends with one of his former personal assistants, so I know what goes on." Jungkook said, biting his lip nervously.

"Wait wait wait...so he just fucks his personal assistants?  He's abusing his power and using you?!" Taehyung said loudly, sitting up.

"No Tae.  Look, this was all stipulated in the contract. It pays so incredibly well I couldn't turn it down.  Eomma and Appa will be taken care of, and I won't have to worry.  I know what I am doing." I replied, grabbing his hand.  He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, squeezing my hand.

"Are you sure you really know what you are doing? I just don't want to see you hurt." He said softly as he looked over at me.

"I do Tae.  Think of it as like having a fuck buddy but getting paid a lot of money to do it." I laughed.  He nodded and tried to look a little more relaxed. 

"Don't worry Tae Tae hyung.  She has Jimin and I on her side at the office.  We look out for her." Jungkook added, squeezing his other hand.  Taehyung looked over at him and nodded again, letting out a deep sigh.

"Ok, enough with this stuff.  Let me make some breakfast!" I smiled, kissing Tae on the cheek and ruffling Jungkook's hair.  We spent the entire day, all three of us in my apartment. We sandwiched Tae between us while we watched movies and just talked and laughed throughout the day. As evening rolled around and it was getting dark, our movie marathon was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, still laughing from something Jungkook had just embarrassed Tae with.

"Miss Kit, I know I gave you the day off, but I need you at my house urgently." Mr. Kim's deep voice commanded.

"Yes sir, right away." I replied.  He hung up without another word, and I shot off of the bed, running to the closet.

"Who lit a fire in your panties?" Taehyung grinned.  I rolled my eyes as I started to change my clothes quickly.

"Mr. Kim said he needed me to come in urgently." I said, trying to put myself together.

"Yeah, he urgently needs you to get rid of a boner." Jungkook laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Oh God, seriously?" Taehyung said, wrinkling up his nose.

"He didn't imply that.  Ususally he does but he didn't, so I have no idea.  I just know I have to haul ass." I said as I ran to the bathroom and started brushing my hair out.

"You want to go to my place Tae Tae hyung?" Jungkook smiled, running his hand softly over Taehyung's arm.

"U-uhmm sure." Taehyung swallowed. 

"Ok boys, just lock up when you leave.  If you fuck on my bed, change the sheets.  Love you!" I shouted as I ran to the door and out quickly.  I hailed a taxi and let out a sigh of relief as I texted Mr. Kim to let him know I was on the way.  I played with my fingers nervously as part of me hoped that he was calling me for the reason Jungkook said.

_________________________  
_________________________  
Sorry this update is a little late

 


	24. T W E N T Y - F O U R

As I knocked on the door, the butler opened it and gave me a very soft smile.

"Ah yes, Miss Kit.  The master has been awaiting your arrival.  If you will follow me please.  He requested that you be brought to his chambers." he said as I walked inside.

"Oh...thank you.  I know where his room is, I can go there myself if you would like." I said, biting my lip.

"As you wish, ma'am." he smiled as he hung my jacket up and bowed to me.  I started up the stairs, thankful I didn't have to follow him.  It was awkward enough that he knew I was there to be in Namjoon's bedroom, let alone having him lead me there.  When I reached the room, I knocked on the door lightly to be greeted by his voice beckoning me in.  I opened the door slowly and turned to shut it behind me.  As I turned back around I gasped as he shoved me into the door, pressing his lips feverishly against mine.  He let out hard breaths as his hands groped at the fabric of my button up, ripping it clean open and sliding it down my arms.  He let his hands roam up and down my sides while he slipped his tongue into my mouth, letting out deep grunts.  I started breathing hard and fast as we continued like this for several minutes until he pulled away to breathe, leaning his forehead against mine.

"What have you done to me, kitten?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Sir?" I asked, trying to regain my breath as well.

"You have poisoned my mind. You have ruined my nights." he said, sounding almost angry.

"I don't understand." I said, as he leaned his head away from me, searching my face.

"I can't sleep without you.  I didn't sleep a minute last night.  I needed you there, next to me.   I crave your warmth, your touch, your soft skin against mine." he said as he ran his hand up and down my side slowly.

"If you need me to sleep with you sir, I am more than happy to." I offered, looking at him sincerely.  I started to get a suspicion that he was not talking about sex, he was talking about actual sleep.  He leaned in and started kissing me again, more slowly and passionately.  As he went to unzip my skirt, my phone rang, making me jump. 

"Let me just put this down." I said, taking it out of my bra.  I looked at the screen to see it was my parents calling, and I immediately worried.

"S-sir, it's my Eomma.  May I please take this?" I asked, biting my lip. He nodded curtly as I picked up and let out a little sigh.

"Hello?" I asked, waiting for the voice on the other end to speak.

" _Sweetheart, how could you do this_?"

"What do you mean, Eomma?" I asked, wondering what she was referring to.

" _How can you live if you send us this much money_?"

"Oh, don't worry about that.  I am living just fine.  Mr. Kim knows of my situation and has been extremely generous, so don't you worry.  I promised you and Appa that I would take care of you, and I will live up to my promise." I said, letting out a sigh of relief that it wasn't something more serious.

" _Sweet girl, what have we done to deserve you?  I hope you aren't working too terribly hard.  Please make sure you are getting plenty of rest and eating regularly._ "

"I am Eomma.  In fact, Mr. Kim generously gave me the day off today since we were traveling this past week. " I smiled.   I saw him now undressed, in only his boxers, reclining on the bed, watching me.

" _That was very kind of him.  He sounds like he is a wonderful employer."_

"He really is.  Listen, Eomma, can I call you tomorrow?  Even though I am off today, I am still in the middle of doing something work related, so I really need to go." I said, as I slipped my skirt down.  Mr. Kim raised his eyebrows and smirked at me, motioning for me to come to bed.

" _Ok, well don't work too hard. I love you my girl."_

"I love you too Eomma.  Give my love to Appa.  Goodnight." I answered as I hung up the phone.  I walked over and placed it on the bedside table before climbing in.

"You must have a very good relationship with your parents." he said, rolling on his side, studying my face.

"I do.  They mean the world to me.  They have never stopped working hard to take care of me growing up.  They have always believed in me and supported whatever I decided to do in life." I replied, laying on my side facing him.  He let out a hum while he nodded slowly.

"That speaks volumes for you, that you are willing to take care of them." he said, looking at me still in an observant manner.

"What about you? " I asked, hoping I didn't overstep.  He gave me a close lipped smile while shaking his head.

"I did not have a good relationship with my parents." he said, his voice a little softer than usual.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I said, giving him a sad smile.  We sat there in silence for a moment before he continued.

"My mother left when I was 8 years old.  After that, my father was never the same.  He would become angry at the most minor things, and would take it out on whoever was nearby, which just happened to usually be me.  He would go out to bars, drinking until all hours, leaving me home alone.  Then he would come back with men, women, somtimes both.  I would hear them throughout the night, and then he would leave in the morning for work, sometimes leaving me with the strangers in our house. Not all of them were the nicest of people." he said, staring at the comforter, following the patterns on it with his finger.  I felt my heart ache for him as I looked at the subtle but pained expression that was lying underneath that calm exterior.  I felt horrible for him.  Now, some of the things he said in his sleep made sense, and made me feel that much worse.

"Oh my God.  Sir, I am so sorry.  No one should have to go through that." I said as I put my hand softly ontop of his.  He looked up at me quickly, making me slowly take my hand away, feeling like cross a line I probably shouldn't have.

"You.....you can call me Namjoon." he said softly.

"I'm sorry , what?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.  Surely I didn't.

"When we are doing anything sexual, I still want you to refer to me as daddy, and when we are at the office or anywhere in public, sir or Mr. Kim will do, but...but when we are doing things like this...you can call me Namjoon." he said, looking up at me with a very soft smile.  I felt my heart and stomach both flutter, almost taking my breath away as he looked at me with warmth.

"Ok, Namjoon." I smiled.  He grinned slightly before leaning forward and placing a soft, warm kiss on my lips.  He cupped my cheek in his hand as he kissed me passionately for a few moments before nestling his head into my neck and wrapping his arm around my body.

"Can you run your fingers over my back again?" he asked into my neck.  I slipped my arm out from inbetween us and wrapped it around his back before slowly starting to drag my fingertips up and down his back.  He let out low hums, as I felt him relax against me.

"Goodnight baby." he said softly, nuzzling further into my neck.

"Goodnight, Namjoon." I said quietly as I continued to run my fingers along his skin.  As I studied the handsome features of his face, thinking about all the things he just opened up to me about, I couldn't help but feel my heart start beating harder.  I swallowed nervously, worried that I may be starting to fall for Mr. Kim.  No, not falling for Mr. Kim, falling for Namjoon.

___________________________  
___________________________

 


	25. T W E N T Y - F I V E

**_(TAEHYUNG POV)_ **

I felt my hands shaking slightly as we entered Jungkook's aparment, removing our jackets.

"Make yourself at home Tae Tae!  Do you want anything to drink?" he asked, taking off his shoes.

"No thanks." I smiled as I took mine off as well.  I don't know why I was so nervous, it wasn't like I hadn't been here before. 

"So, do you wanna go cuddle in my bed while I put a movie on?" he asked, looking giddy.  I smiled and nodded, wiping my sweaty hands on my pants as I followed him to his room.   I watched him as he stripped down to his boxers before climbing in bed, patting the bed beside him.  I swallowed hard as I peeled off my shirt as he hooted and hollered, making me turn red.

"Aish, don't do that." I blushed, trying not to grin.  He winked at me as I unbuckled my pants and slid them down quickly before climbing in bed beside him.  He put on the tv and wrapped his arm around my waist, his head on my shoulder.  I kissed the top of his head as he giggled quietly.

"I really like you a lot Tae Tae." he smiled as he looked up at me, his big eyes cutting right through me.

"I like you a lot too, Kookie." I said, smiling back at him.  He leaned up and kissed me softly, running his lips softly back and forth over mine.  I let out a low groan as he started to prod my bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance.  I opened my mouth, and shoved my tongue quickly into his mouth, making him moan slightly, pulling his body flush against mine.  I could feel his arousal already against my leg, making my pulse start to run fast.  He started to kiss down my neck, sucking and pulling at the skin, leaving dark marks as he went.  I didn't care, it just felt so good and right.  I gently started pulling at his hair, making him moan out loud, his hands gripping at my boxers.

"I like when you pull my hair like that." he breathed as he kissed on my torso.  I grabbed his hair again, pulling gently, making him gasp and moan again.  He quickly got up and straddled my legs, resting his obvious bulge against mine.  He grinded into me as he leaned down and kissed me, smiling into the kiss.   I started to sweat, feeling my pulse go through the roof.  I felt my breathing get faster as I started trembling slightly.

"K-k-kookie?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Mmmmmm yes, baby?" he asked as he dragged his tongue over my skin on my chest.

"I...I d-don't know....." I started, cutting myself off with a little groan.

"Don't know what, Tae?" he asked, letting his hands roam up and down my sides.  I started shaking slightly, feeling uneasy.

"I don't know i-if I'm r-ready....t-to have s-s-sex yet." I breathed.  He stopped kissing me immediately, sitting up and looking at me.  Great, I probably just lost him.

"Baby, I won't force you to do anything you aren't ready for." he said as he got off of me and kissed my shoulder over and over.  I sighed a breath of relief, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"I just...the last relationship I was in...it was pretty bad.  And I just don't want to rush into things too far here and the same kind of thing happen." I said, swallowing the lump that had made it's way into my throat.

"That is no problem.  I want you to be comfortable.  That's what matters most to me." Jungkook smiled.  I felt my heart flutter and I couldn't help but smile.  He was really ok with that?  I looked down and couldn't help but notice his obvious boner, making me feel bad I shut him down when he was that horny.  I grinned and looked over at him.

" I think it's time I return the favor." I smiled.  He looked at me with a wrinkled forehead, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, searching my face.  I got up on my knees immediately and pushed him onto his back.  I started gently placing kisses down his neck and chest, making him wriggle underneath me. 

"You are so beautiful." I said, as I worked my fingers under the edge of his boxers, pulling them down to his thighs, exposing his hard member to me.

"Mmmm Tae Tae." he groaned, as he breathed heavier, looking down at me.  I licked a stripe up his dick from the base to the tip, making him gasp and let it out in a groan.  I held onto the base and started giving small licks to his tip until I started to taste his precum leaking out onto my tongue, pressing my tongue into his slit.

"Oh God!  Mmmmmmmm that feels so good." he breathed, his body trembling slightly.  I smiled as I took him all the way into my mouth, him arching his back and gripping the sheets in pleasure.  I moaned as I started bobbing my head up and down, making him get even harder in my mouth, throbbing a few times. 

"F-fuck baby!  Ohhhhhhhh m-my God." he moaned as I started letting the tip hit the back of my throat, almost making me gag.  I started moving faster, hollowing out my cheeks and tightening my lips as I stroked my tongue underneath him as I went.  His muscles started tightening as he arched his back even more, yanking at the sheet.

"B-baby, I'm cloooooose." he moaned.  I continued at this pace as I started to trace his balls with my fingertips, making him harden even more, his dick throbbing almost constantly.  He started breathing so fast, moaning almost constantly.  I took him deep in my throat as I swallowed, making him gasp.

"TAEHYUNG!! Ohhhhh I'm gon- ahhhH! I'm cumming!" he shouted as I felt him start to cum in my mouth.  I continued sucking him as he tensed all his muscles, gripping hard at the sheets until he started to come down from his high.  I swallowed every bit of his cum before pulling him out of my mouth and wiping it, grinning at him.

"How was that babe?" I asked, scooting back up and kissing his now damp neck softtly.

"You are amazing.  That is the best head I have ever had, hands down." he said, still breathing hard.  I giggled and flushed, resting my head on his shoulder, pulling him close to me.

"Thank you, Kookie." I said softly, kissing his shoulder.

"For what?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"For being ok with me.  For waiting.  For not pushing me." I said quietly, tracing my fingers along the gentle curves of the muscles in his stomach.

"Of course.  What kind of person would I be if I didn't?  I really care about you Tae Tae, and I want you to be happy and comfortable." he replied, kissing the top of my head.  I pulled closer to him, relaxing into his warm hold, listening to his heartbeat.  It was the perfect way to fall asleep, and I certainly hoped I would be able to fall asleep this way all the time, safe in the arms of the man who made me feel what I never thought possible.

________________________  
________________________

 


	26. T W E N T Y - S I X

Several weeks went by, my sleeping arrangements being the same every night;  I would go to Namjoon's house, sometimes he would have sex with me, sometimes not, but it always ended with him curled into me, holding me close.  His nightmares seemed to lessen, but it seemed like when he would tell me things about his past, they would come back with a vengance.  Once, he woke up trembling and shouting, gripping on to me so tightly it almost made it hard to breathe.  I had gotten to know him a lot more, and it was making me fall for him, depsite all my best efforts to resist.  I learned he had a rough past, one that I was quite surprised to learn about.  Abuse both physically, mentally and sexually, abandonment issues, and many other things made up this damaged man who seemed so cool and well put together on the outside.  One night when he was cuddled into me after many rounds of rough sex, I decided to ask a question that had started to eat away at the back of my mind and I finally couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Namjoon, can I ask you something?" I asked softly as I continued to rub my hand over his back.

"Mhm" he said quietly into my neck.

"Did you.....did you do this will all your other personal assistants?" I asked, biting my lip.  I felt my heart start to beat rapidly, afraid of what his answer was going to be.

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning back some and looking up at me.

"I'm not talking about the sex, I kinda figured that was a given.  I mean this...the cuddling, the sleeping together even when there was no sex involved, calling you by your name..." I trailed off.  He observed my face for a moment before leaning his head back into my neck.

"No, kitten, I didn't." he stated simply.  I felt my stomach flip at that.  Did that mean that maybe, just maybe this was more than just sex and work?

"Oh...ok." I finally responded, letting my head fall back more against the propped up pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"Why do you ask?" he continued, making me swallow.  What was I supposed to say?  I think I like you and I wanted to know if what we had was special?

"Just curious is all." I muttered, trying to calm my heart.  It was silent for a little bit, making me think he had finally fallen asleep, until he broke the silence, almost startling me.

"My nightmares haven't been this bad in a long time.  A long time ago, I took medication to try to help, but I wound up developing an allergic reaction to it, and had to stop taking it.  After that my therapist helped me go through some exercises that did help reduce the frequency and even the intensity of them.  I don't know why, but it seems like ever since I met you, they came back." he said, his voice sounding sleepy.

"I'm sorry.   I am glad I am able to help you get some rest.  You work very hard and need your rest." I responded quietly.  He hummed in response as I started moving my hand softly again.  He fell asleep not moments later, breathing softly.  I smiled and kissed his forehead gently, relaxing against him.   I had just started to drift off when I heard him let out a low groan.  My eyes jerked open as his arm started to tighten around my waist.  I reached my right arm and clicked the lamp on, casting light onto his face moist with sweat. 

"Please don't...." he mumbled, his forehead wrinkled.  I started to pat his back softly to either soothe him or wake him up, but I hated seeing him like this.

"Namjoon." I whispered softly, continuing to pat his back.  He whimpered and started breathing fast, grabbing at me harder.

"Stop, it hurts" he groaned quietly.  I started shaking him a little bit more vigorously, not liking where this was going.

"Namjoon, wake up.  Come on." I said out loud, hoping it would pull him from whatever nightmare he was having.

"Appa...NO!" he shouted.  I cupped his cheek in my hand and started shaking his face.

"Namjoon!" I said loudly.  His eyes flew open, looking frightened, unfocused and glassy.

"Wh-What?" he breathed, his chest heaving, sweat glistening off of his forehead.

"Hey hey, look at me.  It's ok, you're ok.  You had another nightmare.  You're safe." I said firmly but tenderly.  He nodded as his eyes fluttered shut, letting out a shaky breath and furrowing his brow.  I kept my hand on his face for a moment until I saw his chin wobble slightly and tears make their way down his cheek, his eyes still closed.  I wiped it with my thumb and took my hand off of his face, running my fingers back through his hair.

"Thank you." he breathed loosening his grip on me slightly and resting his head back on my shoulder as he sniffed once.  I felt my heart ache for him, wishing I could make him feel better.

"Not at all.  Now just try to relax again and get some sleep." I replied, rubbing his back.  I felt relief when he fell asleep shortly after, but I started to wonder if it warranted to me doing a little digging.  

********

The next day while we were at work, he had a meeting with Seokjin, trying out the new menu for the Hawaiian resort restuarant.  While he was busy, I went down to Jimin's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard his higher pitched voice say from the other side of the door.  I opened it and closed it behind me quickly, turning back around to face him.

"Jimin, are you busy at the moment?" I asked, walking slowly toward him, my heels clicking on the shiny marble floors.

"Not really.  Have a seat." he smiled, motioning to the seat in front of his desk. I smiled and sat down, relaxing in the soft leather chair.

"Look, I have something I need to ask you and if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, you don't have to." I started, staring down at my hands for a minute.

"Ask away.  You know me well enough by now to know I don't care." he grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"Do you know anything about Mr. Kim's nightmare issues?" I started, looking up and biting my lip.  His face got more serious as he let out a little sigh, nodding.

"Yeah, he used to get them when we were in high school.  He had to go on meds cause they got pretty bad to where he was afraid to sleep.  I know he went through some rough shit growing up and that is where they come from but from what he told me, they are gone.  Why, did he tell you about it?" he asked.  I hesistated a moment before responding, wondering if it was a bad idea to tell someone.

"No, he is having nightmares  pretty regularly.  He had a particularly bad one last night.  He didn't tell me what it was about but he was shouting and squeezing me, and by time I woke him up, he had tears down his face." I swallowed, feeling my chest get tight at the memory.

"Oh shit.  That's not good.  You have his schedule, do you know if he has had any appointments lately with a Dr. Kwon?" he asked, his face now full of concern.  I pulled out my phone and brought up his schedule.  He always had so much going on and it changed so often that I found putting it my phone was the easiest way to keep up with it.

"Um, he had one last week and it looks like he has one scheduled for the end of this week actually." I said as I turned my phone's screen off.

"That's good at least.  But let me make a suggestion to you; if it is that bad, I would honestly go to Dr. Kwon yourself and let him know.  Namjoon has been going to him for years, but he sometimes is so stubborn that he won't let others know when he is struggling, even his own doctor.  At least that way he would know about it and he could address it in a more subtle way." Jimin suggested.  I nodded and let out a soft sigh.

"He has a dinner planned this evening with a few department heads.  I will see if I can get in to see Dr. Kwon on my way home." I said, biting my lip.

"That's a good idea. I will be at that dinner as well.  I will warn you when he leaves so you can make sure to be out of there, just in case." he smiled.

"Thank you, Jimin." I said, standing and letting out a breath.

"It's no problem.  And thank you for telling me.  I know he is hard to deal with sometimes, but he really is a good guy, better than a lot of people give him credit for." he replied, his smile turning sad.

"I know he is. "

_______________________________  
_______________________________

(A/N)  
Sorry this update was delayed.  Honestly guys, I will keep updating as regular as I can, as long as I can but please bear with me.  My boyfriend's mother is dying of stage 4 lung cancer and he just told me today that he thinks she doesn't have many days left, and that he will be surprised if she lasts a week.  So when she passes, I will be sure to let everyone know that I might be MIA for a little bit.  I'm not sure how things are going to go, but please bear with me.  Thank you all for your continued support.  The comments, reads and votes mean a lot :)

 


	27. T W E N T Y - S E V E N

As the elevator door opened up, I felt the heavy rock in my stomach get even heavier.  I felt like I was violating Namjoon's privacy and confidence by going to his doctor behind his back, but I couldn't stand seeing him like he was.  I walked up to the half circle desk, as an older woman looked up at me over her glasses.

"Good evening ma'am.  Name please?" she asked, smiling kindly.

"Oh, I actually don't have an appointment.  But if at all possible, I needed to speak with Dr. Kwon." I said in a quiet tone.  Her forehead wrinkled slightly as she scrunched up her face and typed into her computer.

"Are you a patient of his?" she asked without looking up.

"No ma'am I'm not, but I know a patient of his and I just needed to make him aware of something." I stated.  She stopped typing and looked up at me.

"Dr. Kwon is not at liberty to discuss a patient with someone who is not authorized.  I'm sorry miss." she said, letting out a bit of a sigh.

"I understand, but please.  I don't want to know anything, I just need to tell him something.  It's kind of important." I said in a more pleading tone.  As she let out another sigh and started to turn me away, a younger looking man walked up behind her.  He was very handsome with striking eyes and a kind smile. 

"I'm sorry but Dr. Kwon isn't available." she repeated, looking back down at her computer.

"Says who?" the man said behind her.  She jumped and spun her chair, facing the man.

"Oh, Dr. Kwon, I apologize.  This young woman was wanting to talk to you about a patient and I was explaining the privacy issue." she said, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.   He was Dr. Kwon?!  He looked more like he should have been a model instead of a doctor. 

He looked back up at me and cocked his head slightly to one side.

"What exactly were you wanting Miss...." he asked.

"Miss Kit.  I was here needing to speak to you about a patient of yours." I said, swallowing.  This was a bad idea.  Maybe I should just make a run for the elevator.

"Ahhh, Miss Kit.  Why don't you follow me back to my office." he said, a smile spreading across his face again.  I nodded and followed him down a small hall to the door at the end with his name etched into the wood.  He opened it to reveal a very large office with a living area and a fireplace.  As large as it was, it wasn't really intimidating, it had a more comforting feeling about it.  He walked to a chair in front of the fireplace and motioned for me to sit in the one next to him.  I sat down and started nervously playing with my hands, feeling that rock sit dead solid in my stomach.

"Now, you are here to discuss something about Namjoon I take it?" he asked, taking his glasses off and looking at me.

"Y-yes, how did you know?  Has he said something about me?" I asked, biting my lip.  He smiled at me and made me feel a tiny bit more at ease with his kind looking demeanor.

"I am not at liberty to say, but Namjoon has called all his assistants Miss Kit for a long time now.  So what brings you here in particular, Miss Kit?  And please, don't be nervous.  Anything you say to me is strictly confidential." he said, crossing his legs. I nodded and swallowed, letting out a slow breath.

"I am worried about him.  He is having nightmares, pretty bad ones.  He doesn't ever tell me what they are about or talk about them in any way, but they have to be bad." I said, wrinkling my forehead and looking down at my hands.

"Can you elaborate a little more?  What makes them bad?"he asked.  I continued to stare at my hands as I answered him.

"He sometimes will be shaking, sweating, squeezing me tightly.  Somtimes he calls out for his eomma, shouts about his appa, asks others not to hurt him.  He whimpers and when I wake him, he always looks so terrified.  Last night, he even shed a few tears after I woke him." I said softly, feeling tears prick the corners of my eyes. I sniffed and tapped my fingers at the corners of my eyes, trying to prevent them from falling.  I looked up to see Dr. Kwon looking at me with a concerned and saddened face.  He handed me a tissue from a box on the table in front of us.

"Thank you, Dr. Kwon." I said, sniffing once and drying my eyes.

"Please, call me Jiyong.  I am glad you came to me and told me this.  I had no idea that they had gotten so bad again, he didn't let on that they had returned." he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I'm worried about him.  He doesn't sleep well.  He has me sleep with him every night and he holds so tightly to me all night.  His nightmares were getting less at first when I started this sleeping arrangement but now he seems to be having them more and more often, and they seem to get worse as well.  I just don't like seeing Nam-  Mr. Kim hurting like that." I replied.  Dr. Kwon was looking at me for a moment or two before saying anything.

"You care for him, don't you?" he asked softly.  I felt my heart leap into my throat, as my eyes went wide.

"I...I....I am trying not to....but it is almost impossible. Please, please you can never let on that you know.  In fact, he can never know I was here!" I said, worried.  Jiyong put a hand on mine and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, he won't.  I told you, everything you tell me is confidential.  Now, without giving any information on Namjoon, let me ask you some questions.  How is he toward you?" he asked, leaning back in his chair again. 

"Well, at work he is short, strictly business except for stealing the occasional kiss or things like that.  In the...um...bedroom...he is aggresive and dominating almost all of the time.  But, when we are cuddling after, or talking or even when he has me come over just to sleep, he is a little warmer, and I see his kindness, even if he isn't very straight forward with it.  He actually said I could call him Namjoon when we are just talking and laying there like that." I said, smiling without realizing it.

"He has you call him by his name?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, but only when it is like that.  At the office or in public it is sir or Mr. Kim, and in the..nevermind." I stopped, not really wanting to talk to him about calling Namjoon daddy.

"I see.  Well, I think I have an idea of what is going on but unfortunately I cannot discuss it with you.  All I can really tell you, is please be careful of your feelings, Miss Kit.  They can be dangerous and you could get hurt." he said softly, offering me a pat on the arm.  I thanked him and left the office, heading to Namjoon's house so I could be ready before he got home.  I knew it had been a couple nights since we had done anything, so I was pretty sure he was going to come in hot and heavy.  I dressed in lingerie and laid under the covers, waiting.  As I laid there waiting for him to get home, all I could do was think.  I was hoping my talk with Dr. Kwon would make me feel better, but unfortunately, it only worried me more.  I sighed and leaned up slightly until I heard the door opening.   He was on the phone with someone as he looked up at me, his eyebrows raised and a dark look coming over his eyes.

"Yes, that sounds good.  I will see you then." he said as he hung up and put his phone on the bedside table.  He looked down at me and started removing one piece of clothing at a time, biting his lip.

"Good evening." I smiled, playing with the strap of my lingerie with my fingers.

"Miss Kit, eager this evening, aren't we?" he asked, as he got down to his boxers and slipped under the covers. 

"I just thought I would be ready for you, knowing what you need." I grinned as I ran my hands down his chest, letting my fingertips slip slightly over his nipples.  He closed his eyes and let out  a little breath, letting his hands start to roam over my body.  His touch felt electrifying as he started to place kisses along my neck.

"You always know what I need." he said, his voice sounding deeper than usual.  With that I decided to take charge for once.  I didn't do it often, but I decided after last night, I wanted to make him happy again.  I pressed him back into the mattress and started kissing him deep and hard while straddling his hips.  He returned the kiss with passion, playing with my tongue.  I started rocking my hips and grinding into him, making him groan into my mouth, his breath hitching slightly.  I felt him getting harder against my crotch, making me ache for him.  Before I did that I slid down his body, kissing him as I went.  When I got down to his groin, I slipped his boxers down and off of his body, revealing his thick and heavy erection, standing tall.  I started licking and sucking the head a little bit, making him suck in a deep breath through his teeth. 

"Don't play with me now, kitten." he growled, grabbing a handful of my hair firmly.  I slid his entire length into my mouth, making him throw back his head and moan.  Seeing him like that, in complete pleasure and giving me control made me so incredibly hot.  I bobbed on his hardness a few minutes, feeling it swell and pulse in my mouth as he groaned more and more, arching his back sligthtly.   I hummed slightly, making him let out shaky breaths between moans.

"F-fuck baby, you are gonna make me cum." he groaned, his eyes rolled back in his head, his muscles tensed.  I slipped him all the way out of my mouth, illiciting a growl from him.   Before he could get angry, I kneeled above him and positioned him at my slick entrance.  He breathed heavily with anticipation as I lowered myself onto him, both of us moaning in unison.  I started rolling my hips, feeling so full.

"Mmmm daddy, you feel so good!"I groaned, arching my back as he jerked his hips upward, obviously craving more friction.

"Fuck, fuck.  Kitten you are so tight and wet, you are gonna make me cum soon." he growled as he continued thrusting up into me harder and faster.

"Oh God yes, Daddy!!!! Fuck me hard!" I groaned, as I started to raise and lower on his hardness.  He groaned and breathed harder, feeling him start to tense.  I could feel my own climax near as the feeling of warmth started to gather in my belly.  I breathed hard and fast, moaning quite loudly.

"I'm gonna cum" he mumbled, his head thrown back, his fists clenching the bed beneath him.   That was all it took for my undoing, making me reach my peak, contracting my muscles around him.  He lifted his head and stared into my eyes as I moaned and shook all over, feeling like I could cum forever.  His mouth dropped open as he shouted a string of curses, his hands gripping my hips as he thrust upwards as fast and hard as he could.  I could feel him releasing inside me as I came down from my high, his continuing for a few more seconds before collapsing back onto the bed.  I leaned forward and kissed his neck a few times, before resting on his chest.

"That was so good Daddy." I giggled, as I traced my fingers along his bicep.  He gave a slight chuckle as he rubbed my back softly with his strong hands.

"It always is, baby.  We have good chemistry, I think.  I'm so glad you applied for the position." he said as he continued rubbing my back. I felt a mix between happiness and sadness at his words.  It brought back the relization that is indeed was a job.  I got up off of him and went to clean myself up.  By time I came back from the bathroom, Namjoon was on his back, passed out.  I couldn't help but smile as I clicked the lamp off and just stared at his beautiful, sleeping silhouette in the moonlight that peeked through the window.  He was truly and amazing person and I had to hope that one day he may feel something similar to what I was feeling right now.

____________________________  
____________________________

 


	28. T W E N T Y - E I G H T

"Tae Tae hyung, do you need help carrying everything?" Jungkook called from the couch beside me.  Taehyung emerged from the kitchen with his arms full of snacks, as well as the corner of a pack of cookies in his teeth..

"Nope, I got this." he replied through gritted teeth.  We both laughed as he dropped them all on the table in front of us before wedging himself between us.

"I can't believe Namjoon is going to be on T.V.  I mean I know he is super rich and all, but to be at an award gala like this with all these famous people, I am super jealous!" Jungkook said, reaching for a bag of chips.

"I am really surprised he didn't make you go with him!  You have been glued to his side for months now." Tae added, looking in my direction.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was a tad disappointed he didn't ask me to go with him.  He said that one doesn't take their personal assistant to things like this." I said, trying not to let on the bit of hurt I felt at his words.  Tae looked at me and scrunched up his forehead.

"That was a shit thing to say." he said as he shook his head.  I shrugged and sighed as I played with the gummy worm in my hands. 

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" Tae said softly.  I looked up quickly at him, seeing his face soft and almost sad.

"I've been trying not to but I do...a lot." I answered quietly.

"Wait, you like him for real?!" Jungkook asked, his mouth hanging open. 

"Yeah.  How can I not?" I asked, biting my thumbnail.

"No more like, how can you?  I mean he seems so cold and hard." Tae asked, looking at me, shaking his head.

"That's just how he seems to the public eye.  When we are alone, he is kind and vulnerable. " I said, a smile making it's way on my face. 

"Awww look at you all red!" Jungkook teased.  I threw a gummy worm at him, giggling. 

"Oh shit, there he is!" Tae said, pointing to the tv.  Sure enough, there he was looking so strikingly handsome in his tuxedo. 

"Wait, is that..." Tae started, his mouth hanging open, staring at the tv.

"It is!! His date is Jaeli??? Like the Jaeli?!  She is one of the most popular models right now!" Jungkook stared, looking like his eyeballs were going to pop out of his head.  The amazingly tall and beautiful woman walked to Namjoon and he offered her his arm.  She hooked her arm in his, all smiles as the cameras snapped pictures left and right.  I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that she got to be with him tonight, and I didn't.  

******************

I felt so awkward later that night when he came home from the gala.  A reported grabbed him for an interview before he left, during which she asked if they were dating.  Jaeli pretty much confirmed it, but I guess only time would tell.  If they were really dating, how could I keep going like this?  Sleeping with him every night, having sex with him several days a week...it felt just plain dirty.

"I'm so exhausted." Namjoon mumbled into my neck as he scooted close to me. 

"You looked like you enjoyed yourself at least." I replied as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Were you watching me, kitten?" he asked, kissing my neck softly, sending chills all over my body.

"Of course.   You looked very handsome, and your date complimented you very well." I said, swallowing.  

"Mmm she is very beautiful." he mumbled as he settled onto my shoulder.  I felt stupid for feeling a little bit heavy in my chest.  I was just his assistant, what on earth made me think that he could possibly think more of me than that?

*******

The next morning, I had to drag myself to work with every bit of strength I had.  I wasn't feeling the greatest to begin with, and last night I got no sleep at all between my mind working overtime and Namjoon's nightmare. 

"Whoa, you feeling ok?" Yoongi asked as he joined me in the elevator.

"What?  Oh, yeah.  Don't let these dark bags fool you, I'm ok." I said, offering a smile.  He wrinkled his forehead at me slightly and nodded, leaving the conversation alone.  He stopped on Jimin's floor, waving at me as the door shut.  I walked into the office and placed Namjoon's coffee on his desk before slumping behind mine.  I spent the majority of the morning responding to emails and planning the week to come.

"Miss Kit, this meeting shouldn't last long, so your presence won't be required.  Just please set up those samples to go to Mr. Jung and you are free to go after that.  Just make sure you are at the house by ten tonight.  I may be a little late, but I would like you to be ready." he said, straightening his tie and winking at me.  

"Yes sir." I responded, bowing my head.  As he left on the elevator, I rested my head in my hands, leaning onto my desk with a sigh.  I was going to try to go over his house a little earlier this evening so I can try to catch a little nap before he came home.   Just then, the phone rang, making me jump.

"Mr. Kim's office, how may I assist you?" I asked, rubbing my eyes with one hand.

"Yes, is Namjoon there?" a feminine voice said, coming over the speaker. 

"Mr. Kim is in a meeting, but may I take a message?" I asked, grabbing a pen and pressing it into the pad, ready to right.

"Oh sure.  This is Jaeli, and would you please thank him for the flowers and let him know that I will be ready by 7, and thank him for offering to pick me up." she said, sounding very cheerful.  It made me sick to my stomach as I penned the words onto the notepad.

"Yes ma'am, I will be sure to get the message to him." I responded as she thanked me and ended the call.  I decided to text him the message, unsure if he was actually going to come back into his office today.  After I did, I quickly got the samples ready, and decided to take them down to Jungkook myself.  As I arrived at the floor, he gave me a big grin from behind his desk, but it slowly started to fall as he looked at me longer.  I walked over and placed the package of samples on his desk before sitting in one of the seats in front of it.

"Those are for Mr. Jung." I said, slumping down slightly in my seat.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, his forehead wrinkled with concern.  I leaned over and placed my forehead on his desk, shaking my head back and forth with a sigh.

"He is sending her flowers and it sounds like he has a date with her tonight." I said quietly.  I heard him let out his own sigh as he stood from behind his desk and stood next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry.  Please try not to look to much into it.  He has dated several women before, but nothing ever gets serious.  I think it is more just to shut the public up." he replied, rubbing my shoulder softly.  I nodded and sat back up, looking up at him.  He looked down at me with warmth and caring as I sighed but couldn't help but smile.

"Tae is a lucky guy." I smiled, winking at him slightly.  I watched him flush as he bit back a smile.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one.  He is something else.  Really, he is amazing and makes me so happy.  I just hope I can always make him happy." he replied, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"You do make him happy.  Seriously, I haven't seen him this happy in years.  He thought he was this happy with his ex at one point, but truly Jungkook, you make him the happiest I have ever seen him with another person." I responded, smiling at his sweetness.  He let his big grin shine through as he looked down, still flushed.

"Can I ask you something about Tae?" he asked, me biting on his lip.

"Of course." I said, crossing my legs.

"I know his birthday is coming up in a few weeks, and I want to do something really special for him.  Do you think that he would be ok with going away together for the weekend?" he said as he started playing with his hands in a nervous manner.

"I think he would love that.  Really, Kook you have him wrapped around your finger." I grinned, winking at him.  He let out a sight of relief before standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"Well, it looks like I have some planning to do." he replied, as he grabbed the samples and winked back at me before walking into Hoseok's office.  I was so happy for the two of them, and really enjoyed watching their relationship progress like it was.  Now if only I could get that area resolved in my own life.

__________________________  
__________________________  
Sorry this chapter jumps around so much

 


	29. T W E N T Y - N I N E

_I_ _couldn't_ _believe what_ _I_ _was_ _hearing_ _. I_ _wouldn't_ _believe_ _it._

_"What do you mean, he is out of time?" I_ _asked_ _, almost_ _shouting_ _at the nurse._

_"_ _Your_ _father's illness has progressed_ _to_ _the_ _point where_ _there_ _is_ _nothing_ _we can_ _do_ _but_ _make_ _him_ _comfortable_ _. He seemed to be doing ok, but he received_ _some_ _kind_ _of shocking_ _news_ _and it sent him on a_ _downward_ _spiral." She_ _replied_ _,_ _shaking_ _her head_ _slowly_ _.  I felt like_ _I_ _could_ _pass_ _out_ _, or vomit.  I_ _stumbled_ _my way past the door_ _frame_ _and into_ _his_ _room, landing awkwardly_ _in_ _the chair_ _next_ _to_ _his_ _bed.  I grabbed his hand with my own shaking so badly, sweat pouring out of my forehead.  My mother was standing on the other side of the bed, crying hard._

_"Appa...please, don't leave me." I said, holding his hand to my cheek, now wet with tears._

_"This is all your fault." My mother sobbed, staring at me with angry eyes._

_"Wh-what do you mean?" I cried, staring up at her with wide eyes._

_"He found out what you were doing to take care of us.  Selling your body like a common whore.  How could you shame us like that?" she said in such an angry tone, one I had never heard before._

_"It's not like that Eomma! " I argued, fresh tears falling down my face.  Who was I kidding, that is exactly how it was._

_"I..." my father squeaked out in his weak voice._

_"What is it Appa?" I said, sniffling and holding his hand tight.  He loosened his hand from my grip with the little bit of strength he possessed and let out a shaky and weak breath._

_"I'm....so.....ashamed of....you.   You... are not....my daughter." he said, with painful sounding breaths between.  I choked back a sob, as I stood, trying to take his hand again._

_"I love him Appa, it's not like that!" I cried, but as I went to grab his hand, the monitor on the wall started to flatline.  I screamed, holding onto his shoulders and shaking him, barely able to see from the tears._

_"You killed him!" my mother screamed at me, shoving me away from my father's body._   
  


"Baby, wake up."  I heard, making my eyes shoot open.  I felt firm hands gripping my arms as I almost gasped for air, my eyes still trying to focus completely.  I felt my body trembling uncontrollably, as my eyes focused on Namjoon's face close to mine.  He took one hand off of my arm and raked it through my hair, while searching my face.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, still unsure if what I just faced was a reality or just part of a horrible nightmare stemming from my insecurities.

"You were having a nightmare, baby. " he said as he removed his hand from my hair and placed it on my cheek, wiping a tear away from my face with his thumb.

"I-I...my parents..." I said in a shaky tone, trying not to cry, but failing miserably as I broke down.  He propped himself up a little more before pulling me onto his chest and wrapping his arms around me.

"Shhhhhh it's ok.  Everything is fine." he said, patting my back and rubbing it softly.  I nodded as I rested on his chest, squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to block any more tears from coming out. 

"It felt so real, it was horrible!" I said softly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, in a gentle tone against my head.  I shook my head quickly, burying my face in the firmness of his chest for a moment.

"What....what time is it?" I asked, my voice still shaking.

"It's just after 2.  Sorry I got home so late.  You were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you." he replied, still patting my back softly.  I felt my body start to relax in his hold a little more as the shaking started to subside.

"I'm sorry I f-fell asleep.  And sorry about this." I replied, sniffling one more time.  He let out a slight chuckle as he stopped patting my back.

"Are you kidding?  You do this for me all the time.  I think I can manage calming you." he replied in a low but comforting voice.  I let out a shaky sigh as I concentrated on the sound of his heart beating and the slowness of his breathing.

"Thank you, Namjoon." I said quietly, my lips  against his chest.

"You're welcome, kitten.  Now get some sleep." he said as he leaned his head ontop of mine and clicked the lamp off with his spare hand.  It took a little while, but I finally was able to fall asleep in the warmth of his arms.   

I woke the next morning to my phone ringing, startling me.  I rolled and quickly went to answer it, trying not to wake Namjoon.

"Hello?" I whispered, as I stood up and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me quickly.

_"Did I wake you up?  I'm sorry."_

"It's ok Jimin, don't worry." I replied, rubbing my eye with the heel of my hand.

_"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party that Yoongi and I decided to host.  It is kinda a last minute thing but I figured it would be great if you could come!  Jungkook and his boyfriend are coming, and I know you all are friends too."_

"Oh wow.  Um, as long as Namjoon doesn't need me, sure.  That sounds good.  When, where and what kind of party?" I asked, sitting on the closed toilet lid, holding back a yawn.

_"Party starts at 8 but you can come earlier if you want and chill with Yoongs and I.   It is at our penthouse, I will text you the address, and a cocktail party so dress kinda nice.  Not like you don't all the time anyway.  And don't worry about Namjoon, I will make sure you are free."_

"Ok Jimin, I will see you then!  And thanks for the invite." I replied.  I stood up and walked slowly back out of the bathroom, climbing back into bed next to Namjoon.

"Who on earth was that this early on a Saturday?" he asked, his voice heavy and groggy.

"It was just Jimin." I replied, settling into the pillow.  Namjoon grunted in response as he nuzzled back into his own pillow.  He looked so cute right now, his hair everywhere, his face a tiny bit puffy from sleep.  I laid there observing him and it was only then that I noticed something I wish I hadn't.  On the side of his neck were a few lipstick marks, clear as day.  I felt a sinking feeling and closed my eyes, turning away.  I was so stupid.  Why did I let myself think this was more than it was?  I sighed and laid there for a few more hours while he slept soundly, thinking about how much of an idiot I was, and how I wished more than anything I could shut these growing feelings off.

________________  
________________

 

 


	30. T H I R T Y

"Are you sure about this one?" I asked, as I turned around in the dress, looking myself up and down in the mirror.

"Positive. They all have looked gorgeous on you, but this one is the kind of dress you want to wear for the party. It is clean and elegant but super sexy too. Plus it makes your boobs look great." Taehyung answered, watching me turn around slowly for him with thumbs up.

"Geez Tae, talk about making a girl blush." I smiled, looking down.   He laughed as he watched me scurry around, now touching up my makeup.

"You know, I am kind of nervous.  I have never even met Jimin, and now I'm showing up to his place without Jungkook since he is going to be late.  It's kinda awkward." he said, playing with his hands. 

"Ok first off, you won't be alone, you will be with me.  And secondly, you were invited so it's not like you are crashing the party or something.  Plus, Jimin is super nice, you will like him." I replied, as I observed my face in the mirror.   I heard him sigh, making me turn to look at him.

"What's really bothering you Tae?" I asked as I walked over to where he was sitting on the couch.

"It's just....well....Jungkook and I have been going out for a couple months now, right? I am pretty sure that I love him, but I know he's gonna want to have sex soon and I'm just afraid after, you know, what happened." he said, not looking up from his hands.  I sat beside him and grabbed one of his hands in mine.  He wrapped his long fingers around my hand as he held it, biting his lip.  I took my other hand and put it under his chin, lifting his head.

"Tae, look at me.  He is not like Youngjae (a/n:I love them, so no hate lol) so the same thing will not happen.  Jungkook really and truly cares for you." I said, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, but I thought Youngjae did too." he sniffled as I saw a tears brimming on his eyes. 

"Has Jungkook given you any indication that he would force it?" I asked, already positive I knew the answer.

"N-no.  He has told me he is happy to wait as long as he needs to until I'm ready." he replied, wiping the moisture from his eyes before tears could fall.

"Exactly.  Jungkook has asked me before if something happened with you because you have become extremely nervous and clam up whenever sex is even mentioned.  I told him that he would need to talk to you about that, and he hasn't even asked you about it, has he?" I asked, squeezing his hand tighter. 

"No, he hasn't.  I mean, as you know, we have done stuff but I am so afraid." he almost whispered.

"Tae, he is a sweet guy.  I can promise that he cares for you.  The fact that he hasn't even said anything means that he is letting you open up to him in your own time.  Do you think that since you are feeling this kind of anxiety, maybe it's an indication that it's time you talk to him about it?  Especially since you said that you think you love him." I suggested.  He nodded and let out a little shaky sigh, biting his lip again.  I stood up and slightly pulled at his hand to motion for him to get up with me.  He stood as I wrapped my arms around him tightly and pulled him close for a warm embrace.

"What would I do without my bestie?" he asked, leaning his forehead against my shoulder.

"I know I couldn't be without you so you never have to find out." I smiled, kissing his cheek.  He leaned back and smiled at me, letting out what seemed to be a sigh of relief.

"Now, let's get to that party." he grinned, taking my hand.

***********

Jimin's penthouse apartment was abosultely stunning.  It was very modern, like Namjoon's but elegant as well.  There were already quite a few people there, mingling and dancing and drinking.

"HEY! I'm so glad you made it!  And this must be Taehyung, right?" Jimin shouted as he ran over and hugged me, still eyeing Tae.

"Y-yeah.  Nice to meet you.  Jungkook said he's running late cause of work so I went ahead and came.  I hope that's ok." Taehyung replied nervously.

"Of course it's alright!  I'm glad to finally meet the famous Tae.  I'll tell you honestly, between her and Jungkook, I hear about you all the time so I almost feel like I know you already." Jimin smiled, shaking Tae's hand.  Tae blushed and gave him a big smile, making Jimin giggle.

"I bet you and Kook look so cute together!" Jimin smiled so big, his eyes almost disappearing.

"They really do." I smiled.  Just then Yoongi came up and gave Jimin a backhug, making him turn red as well.

"Yoongs!!  Sorry guys, this is my boyfriend, Yoongi." Jimin giggled as he introduced him to Taehyung. 

"How on earth are you able to host this kind of party without your neighbors downstairs complaining?" I asked, mainly in reference to the loud music coming from the area where others were dancing.

"Easy!  Invite the neighbors." Yoongi laughed.  We stood around talking for a little bit before hosting duties called them away to attend the other guests.

"They seem really nice, and they are a really cute couple." Taehyung smiled, as he watched them together.

"They are.  Yoongi is usually a little quiter than this, so I'm a little surprised.  He is really nice, but more reserved." I replied, happy that Tae finally got to meet them. 

"You want to dance?" Taehyung asked as he pointed to the dance floor.  I nodded and took his hand, leading him out into the center.  An upbeat song started and we danced together for that one and many more.  Taehyung was a great dancer and we always enjoyed dancing together.  It was nice because we could dance like a couple and not worry about anything else happening afterward.  We usually got mistaken for a couple which usually made Tae go into a fit of giggles.  After a few songs, I couldn't help but grin big, seeing Jungkook sneaking up behind Taehyung. 

"I'll be right back." I said, excusing myself and walking to the edge of the dance floor.  I looked over my shoulder to see Jungkook wrapping his arms around Tae's waist, making him jump.  They quickly faced each other and smiled, wrapping into a big hug.  I couldn't help but grin along with them, happy that they had each other.  As I made my way to the edge of the dance floor, my smile immediately fell and I felt my throat go dry.  Leaning in the doorway, staring right at me, was Namjoon.  And he looked pissed.  I started to curve my walk, heading away from his direction, but not so obviously.  As soon as my back was to him I felt my wrist being grabbed, as I was yanked backward.  I stumbled back, landing into his firm chest.  He quickly spun me around and grabbed my wrist again tightly.  He walked through the doorway, pulling me with him.  We made our way down a hallway before he yanked me into a bedroom, closing the door behind us.  I stood there breathing hard, afraid to move.  He turned to face me and grabbed both of my arms, shoving me into the wall.

"You thought you could get away with it since I wasn't here, didn't you?" he asked in a low voice, staring at me hard.

"What are you t-talking about?" I asked, trying not to seem as nervous as I felt.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." he growled, pressing his body into mine, giving me literally no room to move.

"I really don't!  What did I do?!" I asked, my voice getting a little louder.  He slammed his hand next to my head against the wall, making me flinch slightly.

"You are just looking to get punished, aren't you?" he replied, sounding angrier than I had heard him in a long time.

"N-namjoon I really don't understand." I said, swallowing hard.  He let out a harsh sounding laugh as I felt his fingers start to dig into the skin of my arm.  I was almost certain it would leave bruises at this rate.

"That's sir to you!  You think you could let another man touch you like that without me knowing about it?!" he almost shouted, as I felt my heart start to beat out of my chest.

"Touch me?  Do you mean just now when I was dancing?" I asked, almost feeling angry myself.

"He had his arms around your waist-my waist!  He kept holding your hips and pulling you into him.  You think I didn't see that?" he said through gritted teeth.

"No sir!  Frankly it doesn't matter that you did!  That is my best friend Taehyung, and he has been touching me like that since we were in high school!" I replied, starting to raise my voice as well.

"So you let all your friends touch you that way, huh?  You think I am going to just believe that?" he said, his face now so close to mine, his lips almost touched mine.

"I don't care if you do or not!! And no, I don't let all my friends dance with me like that!  He is gay and in a relationship with Jeon Jungkook, not like you bothered to even ask!  You sound an awful lot like a jealous boyfriend right now!!" I defended, starting to raise my voice as well.  His eyes went wide for a second before closing them completley, loosening his grip on my arm.  He stepped back and ran a hand back through his hair, taking a deep breath.  I tried to regain my own composure and slow my heart down, as my body started to tremble slightly.  He cleared his throat as he opened his eyes again and looked at me.

"Alright then Miss Kit, if you can prove that, then I will admit that I am in the wrong." he said, cocking his head slightly.  I rolled my eyes and huffed out an annoyed breath as I turned and yanked the door open.  I walked briskly out through the doorway and stood there waiting for him.  As Namjoon made his way beside me, I pointed out to the dance floor, staring at him harshly.  His eyes followed my point to show Tae and Jungkook dancing a slow dance, arms around each other, foreheads resting against one another.  Namjoon's eyes softened slightly as he turned to look at me, still looking smug.

"Is that good enough proof?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I will accept it.  Then I owe you an apology for the misunderstanding." he responded, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly, which annoyed me.

"Then what is that look for?" I asked, raising my own eyebrow.

"You are still getting punished later." he said, staring at me intensely.

"And why on earth do I deserve that?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.   He leaned close to me, almost pressing his lips to my ear.

"Because, you talked back to me and even yelled at me.  You made Daddy angry, and he is going to have to punish you baby girl." he said in a heavy voice.  I swallowed and felt my heart start to race.  The prospect of what the night was going to bring made me angry, frustrated, nervous and excited all at the same time.  What the hell was this man doing to me?

_______________________  
_______________________

**A/N: Ok** **guys** **,** **I** **just** **wanted** **to** **give you an update.  My boyfriend's mother passed away this week** **and** **things are going** **to** **be** **a little crazy for the** **next** **few** **weeks** **more** **than likely. He has family visiting from Korea right now, so** **I** **am** **giving** **them space to grieve as a family.  After** **they** **go back** **home** **however,** **I don't know how it's going to be** **so** **updates** **might** **be** **slow** **and** **a little bit farther** **between** **.** **Thank** **you guys for being so understanding and** **all** **the** **continuous** **support.** **Your** **comments** **always** **make** **me smile.**

****

 


	31. T H I R T Y - O N E

My mouth became dry at the thought of what was coming. Currently, Namjoon had disappeared into his closet, leaving me tied up on the bed. My wrists were tied to each other and above my head, while my legs were spread and attached to each corner of the bottom of the bed by a leather strap. Just before he left, he strapped me further to the bed with two thick bands, one around my ribs, right under my breasts, and the other around my hips, making me almost completely immobile.  I started trembling slightly as I saw him come out with one arm behind his back, grinning.

"Now, baby girl, what did you do wrong?" He asked in a husky voice, walking slowly in my direction.

"I yelled at you?" I said as more of a question than an answer.  Quite frankly I was still kind of pissed that I was even being punished in the first place when he was the one who flew into a jealous rage for no reason. 

"That's right.  But that's not all.  You gave me a reason to be jealous, and that should never happen." he replied as he walked to the edge of the bed.  He took his exposed hand and pressed against the mattress and leaned over me, placing gentle kisses along my abdomen.  He kissed up my body, eventually reaching my lips, parting them by slipping his tongue deep into my mouth.  I groaned as he dominantly explored my mouth, not breaking for breath.  I gasped in shock as I felt myself being penetrated suddenly, followed by a groan.  He chuckled as he pulled back from the kiss, staring at my face.  He continued to sink the item into me deep until he finally stopped.  I could feel something resting and cradling against my clit, making me shiver and let out a shaky breath.

"D-daddy...what is that?" I asked, biting my lip. I tried looking down to see but I couldn't lift my body enough to see what was resting so deep inside me.  He kept his hand down there and as he grinned at me, I felt vibrations start all over me, inside and out.  I started breathing hard, letting out a whimper, trying so hard to move, but completely unable to. 

"Mmmm you look so enticing right now." he said in a low voice near my ear as he started kissing underneath it.  I let out panting breaths as he increased the vibrations, making my body tremble.  I moaned loudly, feeling my climax start to build ridiculously quick.  I let out whimpering moans as he increased the vibration further, kissing down my body, stopping to suck on my nipple.

"Ugghnnnn D-daddy!  I-I'm gonna c-cum soon." I groaned, breathing so heavily.  He let my wet nipple pop out of his mouth and looked up at me with an evil looking grin.  He turned up the vibrations to maximum as I felt the knot in my stomach release, my orgasm hitting quick and hard. I moaned loudly as I rode out my high, my body tensing against the restraints.  He stared at me with a dark look in his eyes as he left the vibrator on high and removed his hand.  I couldn't stop making noises from the overstimulation, feeling my stomach continue to stay tight.  He stood up and looked at me, his own breath seeming to come out in harsh bursts.  He started to palm himself slightly as he watching me moan in pleasure and agony.   He started to walk away toward the bedroom door, making my eyes go wide with alarm.

"I'm going to make a call.  I will be back for you soon enough." he said as he left the room and shut the door.  Are you fucking kidding me?!  My heart started beating harder as I felt another climax start to build up.  I tried to think about things that would get my mind occupied elsewhere, but nothing could stop these waves of overstimulated pleasure.  By time Namjoon came back, I had already climaxed five times and was about to hit my sixth.   He stood back and watched me, becoming aroused again quickly as he slowly undressed himself.  As I came, my voice was more strained and hoarse feeling, and tears were streaming down my face from overstimulation.

"P-p-please......s-stop." I whimpered, my breathing so heavy.  He walked over slowly and turned the vibration off as I gasped for breath, every muscle in my body screaming from the tension I had been feeling.  I whimpered weakly as he slowly removed the vibrator from me, making my body tremble hard. 

"Did you cum hard for Daddy?" he asked, close to my ear again.  I weakly nodded my head, almost unable to keep my eyes open. 

"Y-yes s-sir." I almost whispered. My breathing started to calm down after a few moments of him just standing there staring at me.  He started walking toward the bottom of the bed and slowly untying each of my ankles, rubbing the skin where the leather straps sat softly.  My legs ached as I tried to move them, so I opted to lay there like a rag doll as he released me from the rest of the straps holding me in place.  He climbed up on the bed and buried his face in my neck, kissing it softly over and over again.

"You did good, baby.  Now I was planning on fucking you all night, but seeing as you seem this weak, let me just cum once and then I will take care of you, alright?" he said into my skin as he let his hands roam my body.  I nodded weakly as he guided me onto my side and slid up behind me, pressing his body into my back.  He slipped into me from behind, making me let out a strangled cry and whimper.  He moaned softly as he gripped onto my hips and started thrusting in and out of me gently.  I let out tiny, quiet grunts as he started to go faster and harder, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, you feel so warm and swollen for me, kitten.  This will be over soon." he grunted as he started to thrust deep, making my body shake from the impact. 

"D-daddy..." I moaned lightly as my body started shaking hard from the spots he was hitting from this angle.  I felt myself throbbing and tightening around him until he came while kissing my neck, moaning and grazing his teeth against my skin.  I whimpered as he slid out of me, running his hands softly back and forth over my damp skin. 

"That was good baby girl.  Now, let me clean you up, ok?" he said as he kissed my cheek, getting up off the bed.  I kept my eyes closed as I heard him reach the bathroom and start the bath running.  He came back in the room in a moment, picking my weak and limp body off of the bed bridal style and carrying me close to his chest into the bathroom.  He lowered me slowly into the tub before climbing in behind me, leaning my body against his.  He turned the water off placed soft kisses against my head as I relaxed competely against him, letting out a soft hum.  The next thing I knew I was being lowered into bed, and wrapped up in his arms.

"Thank you." I mumbled sleepily into the pillow without even opening my eyes.  He let out a little chuckle as he leaned into me more.  His deep voice and his warm arms were the last thing I remembered before drifting into a deep and dreamless sleep.

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	32. T H I R T Y - T W O

**(JUNGKOOK'S POV)**

I could tell I was starting to feel the alcohol a little bit, but Tae was definitely feeling it more than just a little.

"Kooookieeeee." He said in a soft and sing songy voice.  I chuckled as I pulled him closer to me while we still swayed gently to the music.

"Yes, Tae Tae?" I asked, running one hand slowly up his back.  He laid his head on my shoulder, and nuzzled into my neck.

"Can we stay like this forever?" He asked, his voice sounding especially cute, almost child like.  It made my heart skip a beat and swell with warmth for the man I had my arms around.

"But if we stay like this forever, how can I cuddle you in bed?" I replied, kissing the side of his head.

"Mmmm good point, let's cuddle!!!" He giggled, jerking his head up and running toward the doorway to the hall.  I grinned and shook my head, scanning the crowd for a face before following Tae.

"Jimin, I hate to ask this but Tae has disappeared into one of your bedrooms. Do you care if I get him to lay down for a while?  He seems pretty drunk." I asked, biting my lip a little.

"Of course! You guys are free to stay the night if you want.  We have the room." Jimin shrugged, giving me a warm smile.  I thanked him before heading into the hallway.

"Where are you babe?" I called out for Taehyung, walking slowly.  I heard him giggle from a room slightly down the hall more, making me break into a huge grin. 

"Ok Tae Tae, I've got-  Oh hell." I breathed as I walked into the room.  Taehyung was standing there in just his boxers, grinning mischeviously. 

"Come heeeeere." He whined as he plopped back onto the bed.

"Ok, hang on." I said as I shut the door behind me and locked it. I had no intention of doing anything to him, but there was no telling what he was going to try.  I took my shoes, jacket and tie off before starting to crawl up on the bed.  Tae started making the cutest pouty face as I sat beside him on the bed, my legs pulled up and crossed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running my hand through his thick hair.

"You're too dressed." He huffed.   Before I could say anything or protest, he straddled me and sat right in my lap, wrapping his legs around me.  I swallowed as he giggled and fumbled with the buttons on my shirt, slowly opening them one by one.  I stared at his lips intently as he set them in a straight line, his tongue sticking out of one corner in concentration as he continued to unbutton the last few remaining buttons.  He flashed me a huge smile of accomplishment as he opened my shirt and pushed it back, urging me to take it off.  I complied and shrugged my shirt off of my shoulders as he giggled and grabbed hold of my belt buckle.

"Baby, I don't think that's a good idea." I said, placing my hands on top of his. 

"But whyyyy?" He whined as he wiggled around on my lap, making me let out a restrained grunt.  I squeezed my eyes shut as I let go of his hands and grabbed his hips to keep him still.  I was already trying to fight off excitement but when he grinded slightly into my crotch, it was making it almost impossible.  It was so weird to have Tae being like this.  Not that him being affectionate or trying to turn me on was weird, but it was always me in his lap, not the other way around.  He finally got my belt open and grinned, leaning in to kiss me.  I hummed into the kiss, appreciating the perfect way his lips molded into mine, like we were made for each other.  I could still taste the faint hint of alcohol as he slid his tongue into my mouth, letting out a deep hum.  I melted into the feeling until my eyes shot open at the feel of Taehyung's hand slipping into my pants.

"Ok, ok.  I think we should stop there." I said slightly out of breath, grabbing hold of his wrist.

"But I want you inside me!" he groaned, biting his lip.  I shook my head back and forth in confusion. 

"Um, Tae do you mean you want to be inside me?" I asked, putting one hand on the back of his neck as I leaned my forehead against his.

"No, I wanna feel you inside me." he groaned.  Tae had never bottomed before so I had no idea where this was coming from.  Maybe he was full of shit since he was drunk or maybe this was a hidden secret desire of his to try but I was definitely not about to cross that line.

"Baby, let's just cuddle now, ok?" I said, as I slipped my hand from around his neck to on his cheek, cupping it gently.  He looked at me with hurt in his eyes, his lip almost quivering.  Shit, what did I say?

"But...but....I don't want you to leave me." he sniffled, looking down at his hands as he fumbled them together. 

"I'm not going to leave you!  What makes you think that?" I asked as I shifted slightly under his weight.  He looked up at me with watery eyes, biting his lip and blinking hard.  Seeing him like this was like an arrow to my heart. 

"I have to have sex with you so you will stay.  I don't want to be left again." he said, his voice breaking slightly at the last few words.  I pulled him in and kissed him softly and gently, running my thumb over his cheek, catching a tear that fell.  I pulled him onto my chest as I leaned back, laying us on the bed.  We shifted to a more comfortable position as I put his head on my chest and wrapped my arm around him tightly.

"Taehyung, I won't leave you, I want to be with you no matter how long it takes you to be comfortable enough for that.  You don't have to have sex with me to make me stay.  Is that what happened to you before?" I asked, running my other hand through his hair.  He nodded slightly against my chest as I felt the warmth from some tears hit my skin.  I sighed and rubbed his back in place, kissing his forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, slowly patting him as I heard him sniffle again.

"I wanna tell you, but I don't know if I can stay awake." he said, his voice sounding thick and slightly heavy. 

"Well you just tell me when you are ready, ok baby?" I replied, pulling him up a little more, letting him nuzzle his head into my neck.

"Ok Kookie.  I love you." he said, softly.  I held my breath for a moment, feeling my heart race fast.  He just said he loved me?  Was it because he was drunk?  I hesitated for a brief moment before deciding to respond, wondering if he would remember in the morning.

"I love you too." 

_______________________  
_______________________  
Don't they just melt your heart?!

Like I can't

 


	33. T H I R T Y - T H R E E

It felt like my eyelids weighed a ton as I cracked them open the next morning.  The sun was peeking through the windows and bouncing off the floor, creating a warm glow through the room.  Namjoon was still laying asleep beside me, his arm still wrapped around me.  I stared at his face and suppressed the urge to kiss his full lips.  I smiled as I turned my gaze away from him, happening to catch the time on then clock.

"Fuck." I exclaimed as I started to sit up.  Namjoon's grip tightened slightly as I went to move.

"What is it?" He asked, not opening his eyes.

"It's 8:23! I am running so late." I replied, trying to wiggle from his grasp.  He yanked me back down to lay with him, groaning.

"You are excused from being late, Miss Kit. Besides, it's Saturday." He mumbled as he pulled in closer to me.  I smiled slightly as I let out a relaxed sigh and snuggled back into the bed.  I still couldn't help but stare at Namjoon as we laid there, his face mere inches from mine. 

"It's rude to stare." He mumbled before cracking his eyes open.  I looked away quickly,  feeling my cheeks get hot.

"Sorry. " I said quietly, trying not to look at his face and hide my embarrassment. He chuckled and leaned in, kissing me softly over and over again, making my heart rate jump.

"It's ok, I'll allow it." He teased, as he pulled away.  Just then, his phone rang on his nightstand making him roll his eyes.  He rolled over and picked it up as he got out of bed.   I tried not to listen to his end of the conversation as I stretched out in the bed, feeling more relaxed than I had in a long time.  As he hung up the phone, he sighed and looked at me.

"It looks like we will need to do a little work.  Jin got hung up in a meeting with some of our suppliers and he needs to test out the new dishes he plans on revealing at our Seoul resort.  Would you accompany me?  It's not too much work, really. Think of it as just lunch." He said, running his hand over his messy hair.  I nodded and got out of bed, making my way to the bathroom to get done.

****

"I think that the only thing that really needs improvement is the amount of sauce used in the pasta dish.  Other than that, I think he's got it down perfectly.  Send him my approval." Namjoon said to the chef as we finished our lunch.  We had such light and pleasant conversation over lunch, making it seem more like a date than work.  As we headed back to his house my phone rang, interrupting the momentary silence.

"Oh it's my mother.  May I take this?" I asked, clutching my phone in my hand. 

"Of course." He smiled.  I nodded and smiled as I picked up the phone.

"Eomma?" I asked as I picked up.

 _"Oh sweetie,_ _I_ _am_ _glad_ _I_ _caught_ _you."_

"Is everyting ok?" I asked, sensing the stress in my mother's voice.

 _"Appa_ _isn't_ _doing_ _so_ _well_ _. He keeps_ _asking_ _for you.  He_ _wants_ _to see_ _you_ _.  Do_ _you_ _think you can_ _come_ _by?"_

"I will come by as soon as I can.  I have to go right now but I will stop by soon, ok?  Love you." I said as I hung up the phone.  I bit my lip hard, staring straight ahead and trying to swallow the feelings that were bubbling inside me.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"My father isn't doing well and is asking for me." I swallowed.  He hummed in response for a moment before making a quick u-turn.

"Well let's get you to your father." He said as he sped up the car a little bit.

"You don't have to do that.  I can go when we are done." I said, still trying not to look at him for fear of becoming emotional.

"We are done.  It's no trouble, baby." He said in a soothing voice.  I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before thanking him.

"Wait, how do you know where they live?" I asked, finally looking in his direction.

"You have over half your paycheck sent to them every week.  Their information is all over your files." He replied.   I nodded as I continued to grip my phone in my hand tightly. The rest of the ride went in silence until we pulled up to my parent's home as Namjoon put the car in park.

"Thank you so much. I will take a taxi back so you don't have to wait." I said as I went to leave the car.  He looked over at me and turned the car off before opening his door.  I sat there for a second before opening my own door as he came around the car and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up out of the car, feeling slightly flushed.

"Nonsense.  I would like to accompany you, if it's not too much to ask." He replied, offering me his arm.  I gave him a funny look as I searched his face, slowly taking his arm.

"That's fine, but why do you want to come meet my parents?" I asked as we started up the path.

"Curiosity." He shrugged as we continued up to the front porch.  I knocked on the door quietly and felt my stomach tangle in knots while waiting for an answer.  What seemed like an eternity but what was probably only a few seconds later, the door opened slowly.  My mother looked up and me and smiled with slightly red rimmed eyes.  She opened the door all the way, making way for Namjoon and I to come inside.

"I'm so glad you were able make it." She said, her voice gradually getting quieter as she eyed Namjoon up and down, her eyes getting wider gradually.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me.  Eomma, this is my boss Mr. Kim." I gestured, as Namjoon bowed to her.

"Just Namjoon is good." He responded,  giving her that million dollar smile.  Her eyes got wide as she bowed to him repeatedly.

"Thank you so much for taking such good care of my daughter.  We can never thank you enough for your generosity." she said, giving one last deep bow.  He motioned for her to stand up, looking a little embarrassed.

"Not at all.  She is an invaluable member of our staff and I am lucky to have her." he replied, shaking my mother's hands one more time.

"Please, please come in!" she smiled, leading us both to the living room.  Appa was in the corner, laying in the bed that they moved in the living room so he could be around company.  I ran over and wrapped my arms around him, kissing his cheek and resting my head on his shoulder.  He smiled big as he kissed the side of my head and patted my head softly.

"Ah, my girl.  I am so glad to see you." he said, his voice sounding wobbly and weak, immediately making my heart clench in pain.

"I'm happy to see you too Appa.  I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you more often. Things have just been so busy." I replied, giving him my best smile, despite how I felt crushed inside.  I sat on the arm of the couch next to the bed and held his hands, feeling even worse now that I had a chance to really look at him.  He was a shell of the man he used to be.  He was now thin and frail looking, his cheeks sunken in slightly with bags under his eyes.  His skin had lost it's glow, and his hair no longer shined like it used to.  Even his mischevious eyes had lost their sparkle and now looked tired.

"It's ok, I know how busy you are.  I am just happy I got to see you today." he smiled, patting my hand.  He looked up at Namjoon, giving him a critical eye for a moment.

"Hello, sir.  I'm Kim Namjoon." he said, bowing to my father.  My father nodded slowly and looked him up and down a moment.

"Are you taking care of my little girl?" My father said, narrowing his eyes, Namjoon looking uncomfortable.

"Appa!!" I said in a high pitched voice, giving him an embarrassed look.  My father began laughing weakly, breaking into a smile.

"I had to give him a hard time.  Thank you so much for all you have done." my father smiled genuinely.  Namjoon looked embarrassed and slightly relieved.

"Not at all, sir.  She earns every bit she gets.  Your daughter is a very hard worker. You should be proud of the woman you both have raised." Namjoon replied, smiling at me. I felt myself flush as I looked away from his gaze, trying to hide the sheepish smile that worked it's way on my face.  We stayed for a couple of hours until I noticed how absolutely exhausted my father looked, and it killed me to know that something so little as having a conversation wore him out so much.  I held his hand tightly as he kissed my cheek and I kissed his before tucking his blanket up around his shoulders.  As we were walking out, my mother stopped me by grabbing my arm softly, her eyes red rimmed again.

"The....the doctor's are saying there isn't really any more they can do.  I didn't want to tell you since you are working so hard, but...I thought you needed to know." she said, her voice cracking and breaking throughout the scentence.  I hugged her tightly to me, feeling like my heart was literally about break apart.

"I love you Eomma." I whispered.  I was afraid to say any more, because I really didn't want to cry.  She kissed me softly on the cheek before Namjoon and I silently made our way back down to the car.  He looked at me, his gaze softer than I had ever seen it.  As we got into the car and headed back to his home, I sat there staring at my hands.  I bit my lip, trying to keep the emotions at bay, trying to regain a little bit of my composure as we pulled up to his house. 

"Th-thank you.  For taking me to see them....thank you." I said softly, still staring at my hands.

"Don't mention it.  You parents are very kind people.  I can see why you have such a close relationship with them, they love you very much, especially your father." he replied softly as we got out of the car.  I bit down harder on my lip, almost drawing blood.  All I wanted to do right then was sob all the ache out of my heart, but I didn't really want to break down in front of him.  He had already seen me cry once and I didn't want it to happen again.  He led me into the house and I made my way to the bedroom, changing into more comfortable clothing.  He came in and started undressing in silence as I stood there, looking at the floor.  All I wanted to do was go home and crawl into my own bed and cry until there were no more tears. 

"Namjoon.....can....can I go home?" I asked, my voice quietly. 

"Why do you want to go home?" he asked as he finished pulling an oversized sweater over his head. 

"I just....I need..." I said, breathing heavily, trying to hold it in.  I heard his steps coming closer as I peeked up at him, his face soft and full of concern.

"No, you can't go home.  You can be upset, but not alone. It's ok to not be alright." he said softly, putting a hand on my arm.  With that I couldn't hold it in anymore and brought my hands up to my face, sobbing.  He pulled me into his warm arms, squeezing me tightly to him.  He led me to the bed and climbed up in it, opening his arms to me.  I laid down and curled into him, crying softly.  I didn't bother to wipe the tears away, I just let them fall down my face and drop off of my chin and onto the sheets below.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, as I tried to calm myself down.  He put his hand softly under my chin and brought my face up to his.  He looked at me with a gaze that made my heart feel like it had stopped.  He slowly kissed me on the lips, but not with lust or passion, just a soft and tender kiss that made me feel like my world had stopped. 

"Don't be sorry.  I only wish there was something I could do to stop you from feeling this pain." he said as he wiped my cheeks of their excessive tears.  He held me close and kissed me on the forehead over and over while rubbing my back.   And that was the evening that I realized I was indeed in love with Namjoon.

______________________  
______________________

 


	34. T H I R T Y - F O U R

My peaceful slumber was shattered by a scream of agony. I jolted awake and flipped the light on quickly to see Namjoon writhing around, his forehead covered in sweat. Before I could say or do anything, he let out another heart wrenching scream, tears streaming down his face, the veins in his neck popping out from the strain. I grabbed and shook him hard but he continued, clenching his hands into fists, his face red. I gripped his upper arms tightly and shouted his name as loudly as I could, trying to jar him from whatever nightmare had a hold on him. He sat up quickly, his face looking panicked. He was gasping for breath, his body shaking. It was then I noticed the scratch marks down his neck. Did he do that to himself? I grabbed hold of him tightly and pulled him into me, shushing him softly, patting his back.

"You're ok." I kept repeating as he gave me a shaky nod. I laid back with him, keeping his head on my chest, holding him close.

"Oh God, my throat hurts." He said, in a shaky and scratchy voice.

"You screamed really loud several times. Namjoon, they are getting really bad. I'm not even able to keep them away anymore." I said quietly, my voice full of concern.

"Yeah....but you get me out of the nightmare and make me feel better when you do." he said, still sounding out of breath, leaning back some to look at me.

"Do you think it's time you see someone about them? I am by no means trying to tell you what to do, but I just worry about you. You even scratched yourself." I said, running my fingers softly over the nail marks down the side of his neck. He put his hand over mine and held it firm to his skin, his hold still shaky.

"I think you may be right. I think I need to talk to Dr. Kwon" he sighed, leaning back into the pillow.

"I will call and make you an urgent appointment in the morning. Right now, just try to get some rest." I said, running my hands over his damp scalp.

"I don't know if I want to go back to sleep after that one." he said quietly, closing his eyes.

"I will be here to get you out again if you need it." I said, putting my hand against his chest. He put his hand over mine and nodded as he kept his eyes closed. It took him a while but he eventually drifted back off to sleep. I on the other hand, didn't sleep a minute, afraid that if I did he would slip back into that horrible world that I couldn't protect him from.

****************

**(NAMJOON'S POV)**

I felt a little more anxious than usual walking into Dr. Kwon's office. I really didn't relish thinking about, talking about, or even reliving those horrible nightmares and memories. He stood there with his usual relaxed smile, waiting for me with his door open. I greeted him and walked into his office, sitting in my usual plush leather chair. I crossed my legs as he grabbed his notepad and tried to seem relaxed. He looked at me a moment before interrupting the almost painful silence.

"Well, Namjoon I am assuming something must be bothering you quite a bit for you to call an emergency session. We haven't had one of these in years." he said, crossing his own legs and clicking his pen.

"Yeah....yeah. The nightmares are back, pretty bad I might add." I responded, pointing to the scratch marks down my neck.

"So they are becoming night terrors again. Is it about the same things as last time?" he asked, jotting a few notes down.

"Yeah, but there are some new ones as well. Most are the same as usual though." I sighed, rubbing my temples with my hands.

"They were gone for quite some time after we did our hypno-therapy sessions and tried those visualization exercises. When did they start returning?" he said, looking up at me from his notepad.

"It's been a little while. At first they were minor, and I found a way to keep them at bay for a little while." I said, thinking about the view of her sleeping next to me, against me.

"And what method would that be?" he asked, biting on the end of his pen.

"Miss Kit. You know how the arrangement usually goes, but with her....she sleeps with me every night even if we don't do anything sexual. At first they would be small and she would wake me and make me feel comfortable so I could fall back asleep. After the first time she did that, I basically couldn't sleep without her." I answered, tapping my fingers against my knee.

"And you said at first they were small. They have obviously gotten worse, so when did that start happening?" he asked.

"For a while now. She will still wake me up and calm me down but now they are getting almost unbearable. Last night was the worst one. Apparently I had been screaming and I scratched myself, I was having trouble breathing and was frankly terrified when I woke." I said, letting out another sigh.

"What does Miss Kit do when you wake like this?" he asked, not looking up from his pad as he jotted some things down.

"She usually holds me, makes me feel relaxed by rubbing my skin softly or talking calmly to me, or even sometimes humming to me. It always makes me feel better. She has been a real life saver." I responded, surpressing a smile, thinking about how sweet she really was.

"Are you willing to tell me what some of these dreams are. Like what about last night?" he asked, peering at me over his glasses. I swallowed and nodded, not wanting to relive it, but it was hard to forget.

"It was one of the old ones that reared it's ugly head." I said hesitantly. I leaned back into the chair and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"If you don't feel comfortable, Namjoon, you don't have to tell me." he replied in a comforting voice.

"No, I will. My mother had left recently and it was the time my father came home drunk with a man from some bar I am assuming. They both wreaked of alcohol, I can remember it vividly. I remember being so hungry. He left me home all day with nothing, and as usual his drunk ass forgot to go shopping. I remember him trying to introduce me to the man he was with, and I didn't like him. I didn't like the way he looked at me, it made me feel uncomfortable. They went back to my father's room, leaving me alone in the living room. I eventually started crying from being exhausted and hungry and lonely. I missed my mother terribly. He came tearing out of his room with his belt in hand and started beating me, telling me to shut up and knock off my pussy crying. He took a lot of rage out on me that night. I remember falling asleep on the floor and then waking up and looked out the window to see my father's car pulling away, leaving me again. I thought I was alone until the man from the night before came out of his room, grinning this evil looking smile at me. His gaze made me so uncomfortable, so I decided to go to my room. He followed me and came in, locking the door behind him. I was already scared, wondering what he wanted with me. It wasn't until he had me pinned to my bed, his hand around my throat and started tearing at my clothes with his other hand that I really started to become terrified. It was just getting to the part of the memory where....." I trailed off, scrunching my eyes shut hard.

"Namjoon, you don't have to continue. As many times as we have talked about it, the type of sexual assault you suffered, especially at a young age may never get easier to talk about. So she woke you before the actual sexual act started?" he asked, calmly. I never got how he could talk about something like this so easily.

"Yeah, thankfully she did. It was just about to get there and she was my saving grace. But most of the time, my dreams are of my mother leaving and my father leaving me all alone." I sighed, clenching my fist.

"Tell me, you said you have some new nightmares. Do you remember any?" he responded, still writing things down.

"Well the most recurring one is that something bad happens to her. Those are not as intense, but those usually trigger other ones that are from childhood." I responded, scrunching my forehead in frustration. He stopped writing for a moment and looked up at me, cocking his head slightly.

"Tell me, you said she sleeps with you basically every night, even without sexual contact. How is your relationship with her? Are you close?" he asked.

"I mean, I guess so. She is different than other assistants I have had. I have actually allowed her to call me by my name when we are not at work or doing anything sexual." I replied, almost smiling at the thought of it. He nodded and hummed as he jotted something down before sighing and looking up at me.

"Well, Namjoon, I think I know what is going on, but you aren't going to like it." he started. Oh great.

"And what is that?" I asked, clasping my hands together, resting them on my lap. He let out another sigh as he took off his glasses and looked at my with sympathy in his gaze.

"Well, first I believe she is the trigger for your nightmares. You yourself said that they didn't start again until she came into your life. They were ok for a while but the longer you are with her, the worse they are getting." he said, leaning forward in his chair.

"And, how is she the trigger?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, questioning his thinking here.

"It's quite simple. Your dreams stem from the abandonment you felt from losing your mother, the only woman you ever loved." he replied, looking at me as if waiting for me to have some kind of revelation.

"Yes, we figured this out years ago and it stopped once we figured this out. What are you trying to say?" I asked, almost feeling frustrated.

"Namjoon, I think you are in love with her. I think these dreams are triggered by a further fear of abandonment. You are fearing her leaving you or you losing her, so it triggers all these old memories of the woman you love leaving you. You now have someone that you love and are afraid to lose." he said slowly. My eyes widened with alarm at is suggestion. I didn't love her. Did I? No, I refused to believe it. I don't fall in love, it doesn't happen to me. I mean, I know I was really comfortable with her and I was fond of her. But was that what love was? I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"If what you are saying is even possibly true, I guess I know what I am going to do to stop these nightmares."

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	35. T H I R T Y - F I V E

I jumped at my phone ringing, but felt relief at seeing Namjoon's name pop up on the screen.

"Namjoon?" I asked, as I heard a sigh from the other end.

"You may go home for the day, Miss Kit.  I will see you tomorrow at work." he said curtly, hanging up before I even had a chance to respond.  I wrinkled my forehead, feeling concern at his short manner.  But wait, he said tomorrow at work? He didn't need me here to sleep with him?  I hadn't spent the night away from him in months!  I hoped he was ok, but decided to head home before he got back if he really didn't need me here. 

As I got into my apartment, I let out a sigh.  I was happy to be home but it felt weird at the same time.  I took a quick shower and happily got into my sweatpants for the first time in a while.  I checked my phone, half expecting to see a notification of some sort from Namjoon, but nothing.  I sighed and plopped on my couch, turning the tv on, not looking for anything in particular.  As I flipped through the channels, I stopped when I saw Jaeli.  She really was gorgeous, and she always seemed so nice in her interviews.  But as I listened to the interview, I turned up the volume and found myself wanting to punch her square in the face.

_**"** _ **_So_ ** _**Miss Jaeli,** _ _**after** _ **_your_ ** **_appearance_ ** **_at the award show on the arm of_ ** **_Mr_ ** **_. Kim Namjoon,_ ** **_rumors_ ** **_have_ ** **_been_ ** _**flying** _ **_here_ ** **_and_ ** **_there about_ ** **_your_ ** **_relationship status. Do_ ** **_you_ ** _**care** _ **_to_ ** _**clarify** _ _**that** _ _**?"** _

I found myself holding my breath as the reporter waited for her answer.

_**"Well** _ _**I** _ **_think_ ** _**it's** _ _**safe to say that we** _ _**are** _ **_getting_ ** _**really** _ **_close_ ** **_.  We have had a few dates now and_ ** _**I** _ **_think_ ** **_things_ ** _**are** _ _**going** _ **_wonderfully."_ **

Bitch.  Ugh, I really had no right to be angry at her.  Namjoon wasn't mine by any means, but I couldn't suppress the burning jealousy and anger in me.    I wondered if that meant that soon be would be just his assistant and he wouldn't need me for anything else.  Just the thought made me sick to my stomach.  I guess only time would tell. 

*****  
When Namjoon first came in the next morning, he was still very cold and distant, only really talking to me to bark orders.

"Miss Kit, I don't see the Paris file on my desk." He said, tapping his fingertips on his desk top. 

"I believe Mr. Min has it.  He was reviewing it for finalization of the expansion." I replied, feeling a little on edge.

"I didn't ask where it was, I said it's not on my desk." He snapped, looking up at me with a dark look in his eyes. 

"Yes, sir.  I will get it right away." I said softly.  I turned and walked quickly into the elevator, pressing the appropriate floor.  I couldn't help but feel a little upset at his behavior. What on earth did I do to warrant this sudden coldness? The elevator opened one floor down as Jimin flashed me a big smile and walked on.

"Good morning! Where are you headed?" He asked, sounding particularly chipper.

"Yoongi's." I said quietly.

"What a coincidence, so am I!  But that aside, is everything ok? You don't seem like yourself." He asked, wrinkling his forehead a little bit.  I shook my head in defeat and sighed, wishing this elevator would hurry up.

"Namjoon seems mad at me for some reason.  Maybe he is just having a bad day but I can't help but feel it's more than that.  Last night was the first night I slept at home in a very long time, and then this morning he just barked at me for the Paris file not being on his desk even though he never asked for it." I shrugged, trying not to seem so down in the dumps. 

"Eh, everyone has their off days.  But if it makes you feel any better, I can find out if something is up." He offered, giving me a warm smile. 

"That's ok Jimin.  I know you and Namjoon are close, but I wouldn't want to put you in an awkward position like that." I replied, trying to shake my head and snap myself out of it.

"Ok, well only if you are sure." he replied as the elevator doors opened.  I retrieved the file from Yoongi quickly while wishing him good morning and dashed back into the elevator.  If he really was having a bad day, I didn't want to give him any further reason to be angry with me.  I rushed back into his office, placing the file on his desk.  He opened it quickly, flipping through the papers as I stood by, waiting for further instructions. 

"Where is the correction to the problem we had with the contractor responsible for the flooring?" he asked, skimming the pages.  I walked a little closer and bent over, looking into the file.  I placed one hand on the desk and started flipping through the pages for a moment until I found the appropriate one. I skimmed the words until I found the section the correction was made in and underlined it with my finger, reading the words aloud. 

"I see." he said in a quiet tone.  I looked over at him to see that he wasn't looking at the paper any longer and instead was staring at me.  I stood up quickly and gave him a small smile, folding my hands.

"Is there anything else I can help you with at the moment?" I asked as he scooted his chair back and faced me, expecting him to bark at me further.   He raised his eyebrow, a smirk coming across his face that made my stomach flop and my heart thud. 

"You can help me with this." he said as he laid his hand on his inner thigh, highlighting his clear erection pressed against his leg. 

"S-sir?" I asked, half expecting him to be joking. 

"You heard me." He replied, his eyes turning dark.

"B-but what if someone comes in?!" I asked, looking over at the elevator doors.  Granted, yes you did need a badge to get the elevator to come up to this level but all higher level employees and their assistants had them.

"Get on your knees under my desk." He commanded with hooded eyes as he started to unbuckle his pants.  I fought off the urge to smirk as I walked in front of him and got down on my knees, scooting back to where I was kneeled underneath his large desk.  He scooted his chair in a little and watched as I started to unzip his pants, releasing his constricted bulge.  I palmed him and rubbed him through the fabric as he let our a few heavier breaths, staring down at me.  I slipped his hardness out of his boxers and immediately licked up his entire length, making him let out a shaky breath.  I didn't want to tease him too much since he was already not in the greatest of moods, so I slipped him deep into my mouth, humming as I did.  He let out a very low and quiet groan as I started to bob my head up and down, still humming slightly.

"Fuck kitten, you are too good at this." He mumbled, biting on his lip after.  I looked up at him and enclosed my hand at the base and stuck the head and just below in my mouth, sucking lightly and running my tongue around it.  He closed his eyes and breathed harder, his lips parted slightly.  He looked so damn sexy right now, it drove me crazy.  I slid my tongue along the slit, making him suck in a quick breath through his clenched teeth.  As I slipped him all the way back into my mouth and he groaned quietly, I heard the ding of the elevator,  making me freeze with his dick still in my mouth.  He scooted a little closer and put his hands on top of the desk, clearing his throat slightly.

"Ah Jin, what can I do for you?" He asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

"I have more menu changes for the Paris branch after the addition is finished.  I figured you would still be having that dinner hosted there and wanted you to look over it." Jin responded.  I started moving ever so slowly, moving my tongue as I went. 

"Oh uh, thanks." Namjoon mumbled back little quieter.  I started running my hand up and down one of his thighs as I started going a little faster.

"Are you alright today? You seemed flushed." Jin replied, making me want to giggle.

"I-I'm fine, thanks.  I'll um...let you know if I have any questions." He replied, his voice trembling ever slightly.

"Alright, sounds good!" Jin answered in his normal, cheerful voice as he walked away and got onto the elevator. As soon as the doors shut he scooted back and gripped my hair with his hand.

"Oh you naughty kitten." He growled as he started thrusting slightly into my mouth, almost making me gag.  I continued to let him fuck my mouth as he started breathing heavier and had trouble keeping his eyes open.  With one loud groan and the snap of his hips, he came into my mouth, still gripping my hair hard.  After he finished his climax, I crawled out from under his desk and straightened out my clothing and hair as he put his dick away, and slid right back under his desk.  He immediately started rattling off things he wanted me to do today, making me question why he seemed so hot and cold today.    
The rest of the day he kept me running around with errands, almost making me dizzy.  I finally was returning to the office after with the final contract he needed when I was hit with a sudden unpleasant site.  As I walked into his office, Jaeli was sitting on the edge of his desk and he was standing there, inches from her, rubbing her bare arms.  They both looked at the elevator, the telltale ding signaling my arrival.

"Oh, I do apologize.  I will just leave this on my desk." I muttered as I walked over to my own seat.

"Nonsense.  Jaeli, this is my personal assistant Miss Kit." He replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, almost through gritted teeth, trying my best to smile.

"Yes, quite." She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"You may continue." He said, smirking slightly at me.

"Yes sir." I responded as I walked around my desk and sat down.  I looked down at the papers on my desk and concentrated on them, trying to hurry up and finish so I could leave.  As I flagged the last page, I heard the telltale sound of lips smacking together.  I looked up to see them almost having all full on make out session. 

"Namjoonie, behave yourself!" She giggled as I looked back down, gathering the last of the papers. I felt sick in my stomach.

"She won't say anything." He replied quietly.

"So are you finally ready for dinner?" She asked. I looked up to see him nod at her as he stepped back so she could stand up.

"Miss Kit, after you are finished there, you may go and I will see you tomorrow." He stated as he offered his arm to her.

"T-tomorrow?" I asked, realizing this would now be the second night he slept without me.

"Yes, tomorrow. What part did you not understand?" He asked as they walked slowly toward the elevator. 

"Yes sir." I mumbled, looking down as they walked in front of my desk.  I heard Jaeli giggle slightly as they got onto the elevator.

"Good help is hard to find these days." I heard her say. 

"I agree." I heard him reply as the doors shut. I felt my heart ache sighed quietly as I stood up and gathered my things.  Now there was no doubt in my mind where I stood to him; I was his assistant, and apparently nothing more.

____________________  
____________________

 


	36. T H I R T Y - S I X

A couple more weeks went by and every day, he was becoming more distant and cold with me.  He didn't have me sleep at his house anymore and the only time he wanted anything to do with me outside of work was when he wanted sex.  Quite honestly, I didn't understand why he was even still sleeping with me if he had Jaeli.  They had been going strong lately, making sure to make a lot of public appearances.  I would be lying if I said that it didn't hurt or still bother me.  This is what would go through my head when I would lay there after sex and he was showering or had gotten dressed and left me.  And that is what I was thinking about now while I was getting dressed after another round of meaningless sex.  I couldn't help but start to feel especially down.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked in a cold tone as he started to button his shirt.

"Nothing sir." I sighed as I put my skirt on.

"Then what's with the face?  I remember when you used to be all smiles after I fucked you good." He smirked as he started to put on his tie.

"Fine.  It's just....why are you still having sex with me?  Don't you have Jaeli now?" I asked, almost immediately regretting it.  He raised one eyebrow and tucked his shirt in his pants.

"Not that it is any of your business, but first, it is part of the duties layed out in your contract. Second, due to that fact, I'm paying for that service so I should get it shouldn't I?  And thirdly,  Jaeli may get scared away by my... kinks, so I am waiting." He replied so matter-of-factly.  I felt my heart ache more and more with each of his words as I looked to the floor, nodding my head slightly.

"Yes sir." I mumbled.  I bit my lip to fight back the emotions that threatened to show.

"What is the attitude for?" He snapped.  I looked up at him, shaking my head slightly.

"No attitude sir.  I just don't feel right now that you have a serious girlfriend." I said quietly.  He rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Why? Is it because you thought this was some kind of relationship or something?  You knew what this was going to be going in." He scoffed.  I swear I felt my heart crack at that moment as I lowred my head and nodded.

"I understand sir." I said, barely above a whisper.  With that, he grabbed his phone off of the end table and walked out of the room.  I put my hand over my mouth and tried to keep my breathing quiet as I let a few tears fall.  I was the biggest damn fool to think that someone like him could ever like me.  I wiped my face and gathered myself together before leaving the house, hoping I wouldn't have to see him.

As I walked into my apartment, I saw Tae sitting on my couch and Jungkook in the kitchen, getting cookies off of a tray.

"You sounded like you needed some Tae time on the phone .  And Kookie's cookies cure all ailments." Taehyung smiled, standing up and opening his arms to me.  I dropped my bag by the floor and walked over to be wrapped into his warm arms.  I felt even better as Jungkook hugged me from behind, squeezing me between him and Taehyung.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled into Tae's chest with a smile on my face.

"Don't mention it!  We all get down and you have special reasons to be down right about now.  Now enough of that.  Time for some cookies." Jungkook said in a cheerful tone.  As he let go of me, I looked up at Tae as he kissed my forehead. 

"Thanks Tae." I said again as he let go and led me to the kitchen.  Jungkook pushed over the plate of still warm chocolate chip cookies, the smell invading my nose.  We all grabbed one and as I bit into the moist and gooey cookie, I couldn't help but let out a groan of appreciation.  Jungkook giggled as Tae just grinned, eating the rest of his cookie in one bite.

"Jungkook,  those are amazing." I said, after finishing the bite before taking another.

"Thank you! It's my grandma's recipe.  My mom always let me help when I was little and she knew how much I loved them so she gifted me the recipe when I moved out." He grinned.

"If you keep making these, I'm gonna get fat." Taehyung fake whined as he ate another cookie.

"Don't worry babe, I will make sure we work off those calories." He replied, winking.  Tae turned bright pink, looking away and trying not to grin.  I giggled as I looked between the two of them.  I was so happy things seemed to be going so well in their relationship.   

"So are you guys excited for your weekend get away?" I asked, winking.  They both flushed slightly, grinning from ear to ear.

"I am thinking this will be the best birthday ever." Taehyung replied, sucking the melted chocolate off of one of his fingers. 

"I will make sure it is." Jungkook replied, leaning over the corner of the island, placing a gentle kiss against Taehyung's cheek.  My attention was broken when my phone rang, startling me.  I picked up without even looking at who called.

"Hello?" I asked, holding the phone up to my ear.

 _"Miss Kit?  This is Dr._ _Kwon_ _.  Do_ _you_ _think_ _there_ _is any way_ _you_ _could_ _come_ _in_ _and_ _talk_ _to_ _me?"_

"Oh, sure.  When would you like me to come in?" I replied, feeling sick to my stomach.

 _"Would tomorrow after you_ _finish_ _work_ _be possible?"_

"Yes, that sounds good. I will see you then." I answered back before hanging up the phone.  I tried not to let it bother me but as I spent the evening with the guys, I couldn't help but let it gnaw me. 

_____________________  
_____________________  
Sorry this one is shorter

 


	37. T H I R T Y - S E V E N

** (Yoongi POV) **

"Hyung, you still up for getting a beer after work?" Jimin asked, smiling brightly.  Yah, this boy. He was simply angelic, bringing amazing joy and light into my life.

"Of course, Jiminie.  You want me you come up to your office when I'm finished?" I asked, scanning his smiling face with a grin of my own.  I could be in the darkest and worst mood, but that smile never failed to make me want to smile with him.

"Sounds good babe!" He winked as opened my office door and walked out into the hall.  I sighed, unable to concentrate on my work for a few minutes until the fresh visual of my baby and the scent of his cologne dissipated.  I shook my head and worked on the current file with diligence, trying to get done earlier than usual.  I wanted to get it to Miss Kit as soon as possible since Namjoon seemed to be harsher to her than I had seen him in a long time. I wasn't the only one who noticed the difference in him.  Most of us could sense his demeanor getting colder again.  I cracked my neck rolled my shoulders before barreling down on getting these specs for the new branch going up in Hong Kong.  I glanced up at the clock to realize that hours had passed and it was nearly six by time I had finished.  I gathered the file together and hustled up to Namjoon's office.  As the elevator doors opened, I noticed his desk empty but she quickly stood up from hers, sniffling and wiping her face.  I frowned as I put the file on her desk and looked at her, my face softening.  She was a very nice girl who didn't deserve to be treated like she was.  In the months she had been working here, she and Jimin had become good  friends, and I knew how much she liked Namjoon from her chats with Jimin.

"Where did he go?" I asked, motioning to Namjoon's desk.

"He uhm...he left early. He had a date." She responded, letting out a bitter chuckle.

"I know you aren't ok, but is there anything I can do?" I asked, trying to make my normally slightly gruff voice sound softer.  She shook her head quickly and stifled a nervous sounding laugh.

"I'm just being ridiculous.  But thanks for asking, Yoongi." She smiled, wiping the remnants of tears from her face. 

"Look, I know you and I aren't that close, even though I know you're good friends with Jimin. But if you need anything, I am here for you too." I offered.  I saw a genuine smile spread across her face as she looked down at her hands.

"Thank you.  That means a lot." She smiled.

"Anytime." I replied, offering her as good of a smile as I could muster.

"Now, I'm sure Jimin is waiting for you. You both have a great night." She responded, picking up the file.

"Thanks, you too." I said as I turned back to the elevator.  I cleared my throat and tried to focus my attention back on my beautiful prince waiting just on the other side of the elevator doors. As they opened, I saw him aleady standing there waiting, his hands in his pockets. 

"Oh hey!  Have you been waiting long?" I asked, holding the door of the elevator open for him. 

"No, not at all.  I just got tired of sitting so I decided to wait for you here." He smiled as he walked into the elevator.  He took one hand out of his pocket and let his fingers gently brush mine.  As he laced his fingers with mine, I still felt that familiar fluttering of butterflies in my stomach.  I squeezed his hand gently as we walked out of the elevator hand in hand.  The walk to the old bar was one we used to take often but now things were so different. The actual path hadn't changed much, the same old buildings, closed up shops and cracked sidewalks.  What had made the walk so different than it used to be, is now I was next to the person I loved more than anything in the world, and that made everything that much more magical.  Back then I cared a lot about Jimin and thought he was just an insanely hot friend with benefits, and I didn't appreciate what a treasure I already had.

"Hyung, what are you thinking about?" Jimin asked, swinging our hands and breaking my train of thought.

"Just thinking about how much things have changed since we got together.  I can't believe it's almost 2 years ago now.  And in that time I have grown to love you so much." I responded,  bringing his hand up and placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand.  Even in the dim light of the road, I could see his face flushing.   It's a sight I could never tire of.

"I love you too Yoongi." He smiled, those plump lips of his splitting in a beautiful smile.  He truly took my breath away. The light from the street lamp created a halo around him in this dark light, making him truly look angelic.  When we reached the bar, we took up our old usual barstools and talked for a while, Jimin never failing to make me laugh with his animated story telling.  As we walked out of the bar Jimin grabbed my hand again, giving me a sweet smile.

"Hyung, let's take the old shortcut through the park." He suggested, pulling me that direction. I shrugged and smiled, following him willingly.  As we started along the worn in path by the pond, I gasped and dropped Jimin's hand, as a little puffy white dog ran up to us. 

"Ahhhhh so cute!!" I smiled, squatting down and fluffing it's fur.  It nudged it's head under my hand, making me almost squeal from the cuteness. 

"It seems to like you hyung." Jimin giggled from behind me.  I picked it up and cradled it's small body in one arm, as it pressed it's cold, wet nose against the tip of mine, making me laugh.  I wanted a dog but with as much as we worked, it simply wasn't practical, so I really enjoyed seeing them out like this. 

"You are cute, but where is your owner?" I asked, looking into it's sweet eyes. 

"What's that tucked around it's collar?" Jimin asked, pointing to something folded and wrapped around part of the collar.  I scrunched my forehead as I grabbed what looked like paper and pulled it from the collar.

"There you are Mellow!! Sorry, he got away from me!" A man shouted from across the park.  He jogged over and thanked us over and over as he took the cute little puppy away. 

"So what is that?" Jimin asked, looking at the momentarily forgotten paper in my hand.  I shrugged and looked down at it, unfolding the paper.  When I finally got it open, I shook my head in confusion as I read the four words scrolled across the paper out loud:

" ** _Will You Marry Me?"_**

"What is that doing on his collar?" I asked out loud.  I turned to look at Jimin only to feel my heart stop with the rest of the world.  He was down on one knee, looking up at me with a single tear rolling down his cheek and a smile on his face.

"Yoongi, you are the most beautiful person inside and out that I have ever met in my life.  That night a long time ago when that little puppy ran up to you much like tonight, I fell absolutely in love with your beauty.  You have the most wonderful heart and I hope you will let me keep it and protect it forever.  So, Yoongi bear, will you marry me?" He asked, his voice breaking and wobbling at times.  I wasn't even ashamed to let the tears flow down my face as I nodded quickly, letting out a loud laugh of disbelief. Jimin then reached into his pocket and opened a small jewelry box containing matching couples rings.

He stood and picked up the one with the lock and slipped it onto my finger, smiling and still letting tears fall down his face.

"Baby, I love you so much." I said as I put the other ring on him and wrapped my arms around him tightly.  He held me close into his firm chest, both of our hearts beating wildly. 

"I love you too." He replied, kissing my neck softly.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world." I responded, running my hands up through his hair and resting onto the back of his neck.  He leaned his forhead against mine and let out a contented sigh.

"I think we have to fight for that title." He giggled as he leaned in and kissed me softly.  We stood there for what felt like forever just holding each other, so happy that neither of us could imagine letting go.

________________________  
________________________  
Was that fluffy enough for you?

 


	38. T H I R T Y - E I G H T

I felt couldn't help but feel nervous and uncomfortable as I walked into Dr. Kwon's office. He smiled his large and dazzling smile, putting me at ease a little bit as he led me to the chairs we sat in last time.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked, before sitting down.

"No thank you." I replied, crossing my legs and trying to not to let on that I was anxious. He sat down in his chair and crossed his own legs, grabbing the notepad that was on the side table in between us and clicking the pen in his hand.

"I just want to start out by saying that there is no reason to be worried. I just need to know a few things, if that's ok." he started, looking at me softly.

"Y-yeah, that should be fine." I replied, letting out a soft breath.

"Now, part of the reason I am asking you these questions, is because for the first time since I have seen Namjoon as a patient, he has gone silent. He hasn't been coming in for his normal sessions or even calling me. Given the conversation of our last session, and how it ended, I can't help but be a little worried about him. So tell me, how have his nightmares been?" he asked, his face a little more serious. I bit my lip and looked down at my lap, playing with fingers.

"I...I don't know." I managed to say softly. He scrunched his forehead a bit and leaned forward in his chair a little.

"What do you mean?" he asked, biting on the end of his pen lightly.

"He doesn't let me sleep with him anymore. He hasn't for a while now." I said, sighing and trying to swallow that unwelcomed lump in my throat.

"Hmmm....did he say why?" he asked, jotting something on his pad.

"No. He just simply stopped having me sleep with him." I shrugged, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall as I stared at my hands. I hated that a man like Kim Namjoon made me feel so utterly weak. I saw a hand come into my field of vision as he reached over and placed a hand on top of mine. I looked up at him to see him offering a sympathetic smile.

"It's ok to be upset." he said softly. That's all it took to cause tears to silently flow down my face as I closed my eyes.

"I don't know what I did. It was like a switch got turned off. One night I am spending the night with him and he is cuddling me and talking and laughing...and the next I am tossed aside unless it is work or sex related, and he has currently been going on a lot of dates with his girlfrend. I thought I meant more to him than just an assistant from the way he treated me and would talk to me. But now, I guess I know better. I am really just another personal assistant." I said quietly, my voice breaking now and then. I opened my eyes to see Dr. Kwon holding out a tissue for me, looking saddened.

"I'm sorry that you are going through this. I have a feeling I know what he is doing, but unfortunately it is confidential, so I can't share. I wish I could." he said softly.

"I understand, you have to do your job too." I sighed. He nodded as he jotted more things down onto his notebook, shaking his head.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked softly, biting his lip afterwards.

"I tried to fight it for so long, but yes, I fell for Namjoon. " I sniffed.

"I will do my best to try to get him in here or at least get him on the phone. He is going through something, and the best thing you can do for him right now is just continue to be there for him as much as he will let you be. And I'm sorry you are hurting, but know you can always come and speak with me, alright?" he replied, giving me a soft smile.

"Thank you Dr. Kwon." I responded as I finally dried my eyes enough to not look foolish. I jumped in surprise as my phone started ringing. I apologized and looked to see it was Namjoon calling. I looked up at Dr. Kwon and he nodded as I picked up the phone.

"Yes sir?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound as steady as possible.

_"Miss Kit, what part of 'I need the_ _London_ _file_ _finished_ _before you leave_ _today_ _did you not understand?'"_

"I-I did finish it sir." I said softly as I pulled the phone away from my ear some to try to avoid him yelling in my ear.

_"Then, where the hell is it?!"_

"It's on my desk, sir." I answered softly.

 _"I_ _shouldn't_ _have to_ _go_ _chasing_ _things_ _down,_ _that's_ _your_ _job! I_ _expect_ _better_ _of_ _you,_ _or_ _is_ _that_ _asking_ _too much?"_

"No sir, I'm sorry sir." I said, trying not to wince at the harshness in his voice. The line went dead on the other end of the phone as I lowered my phone and let out a shuddering sigh.

"Please don't lose heart. I will do what I can, but try not to take what he says too seriously." He sighed, jotting something down on his pad before offering me another small smile.  He thanked me again for coming in before I left, feeling drained and utterly exhausted. By time I reached my bed that night, all I wanted to do was sleep a deep and dreamless sleep, one that I wouldn't want to wake up from. 

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	39. T H I R T Y - N I N E

I woke up to the sound of thunder, making me jump.  I looked at my alarm clock to see it flashing, meaning I must have lost power some time during the night.  I felt half dead as I reached onto my nightstand for mg phone.  I pulled it closer and turned on the screen, gasping with my eyes going wide.

"Fuck!!!" I shouted as I shot out of bed.  I had to be to work in twenty minutes, not leaving me time for anything. Thankfully I had showered the night before, so I swished some mouthwash around in my mouth and threw my hair up in a ponytail.  I slid on my skirt, shirt and shoes, grabbing my purse as I ran out of the door.  As I started down the staircase out of the door, I saw the pouring rain and realized I had forgotten my umbrella.

"Shit!" I mumbled as I held my purse over my head, running out of the door.  I squealed as I started to run as fast as my heels would allow to the curb to pick up a taxi.  The air was much cooler today, making me get chills all over my now wet arms, quickly making me aware that I forgot my jacket.  As I reached the curb, I quickly hailed a taxi and rushed in.  I gave the driver the address and told him I would give him a big tip if he could get me there in less than 10 minutes.  In what seemed like an eternity, which really only wound up being 7 minutes, we pulled up to the office.  I handed the driver a generous amount of money and climbed out of the cab.  As I got out and he pulled away from the curb, another car drove by quickly, dousing me with water.   I gasped and tried to wipe as much water as I could off of my skin as I rushed inside.  I walked up to the coffee cart for Namjoon's coffee, getting some strange looks from the girl making his regular.  I thanked her and made my way quickly to the elevator, careful not to spill the coffee.  As the door opened up, I saw Namjoon already seated behind his desk. Damn it.  I tried to keep my composure as I started to walk to his desk.

"Miss Kit, you are late." He stated, not even looking up from the papers spread out on his desk. I tried not to roll my eyes as I looked up at the clock to see that I was literally 3 minutes late.

"I apologize sir.  The storm knocked out my power and my alarm reset.   It won't happen again." I said as I continued to walk to him.  I leaned over the desk and placed his coffee next to him.

"See that it doesn't happ..." he trailed off as he looked up at me as I stood back straight.  He cleared his throat and looked down, playing with his pen nervously in his hand.

"Just...go see if you can help Jimin get the Rio file completed." He said waving his hand in dismissal.

"Yes sir, right away." I replied, turning around.  I heard him let out a hard sigh as I walked onto elevator.  I let a sigh go myself as soon as the doors shut, relieved that I didn't get yelled at.  As I walked into Jimin's office, he looked up from his desk at me, his forehead wrinkled.

"What on earth happened to you?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"I forgot my umbrella and then a car splashed me right before I came in." I said, still feeling the chill on my skin from my wet clothes and hair.

"That is awful!  Why don't you run home and change?" Jimin asked, looking a little concerned. 

"No, I better not.  I was already a few minutes late, and I don't want to run the risk of pissing off Namjoon even more." I responded, as I stood in front of his desk.  Jimin nodded and rolled his eyes at the mention of pissing off Namjoon. 

"So, what can I help you with?" he asked, shaking his head, offering me a soft smile.

"He sent me here to help you with Rio.  He sounded like he was going to say something and then he just stopped and sent me away. I'm not sure why." I shrugged as I sat gently on the edge of the chair, not wanting to make it wet. 

"Well, he has that meeting soon and he probably did it to control himself." he smirked, looking me up and down again.

"What? Why?" I asked, not sure what I would have done to piss him off that much or turn him on that much.

"Um, have you looked at yourself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  I shook my head, not sure what he was talking about.  He stood up and waved me over, walking to the floor length mirror he had on one side of his office.  I felt myself flush as I looked at my reflection, now realizing what Jimin meant.  My satin, button up blouse was clinging to me like a second skin, and my skirt was a little bit as well. 

"Damn." I mumbled as I tried pulling the material away from my damp skin a little bit, only to have it cling back to me.

"Well, now that we know why you are here, let's get this started." he said as he motioned to his desk with his hand.  My eyes went wide as I grabbed his hand, noticing a certain ring he had shown me several weeks ago, on his finger.

"Jimin!! You proposed?! " I asked, unable to keep from smiling.  He immediately broke out into one of the biggest smiles I had seen on him, his eyes almost completely disappearing.

"Yeah, and it went perfect!  I wound up crying of course, but it was still the most magical moment.  I will remember it forever." he sighed, his eyes lighting up.    We started working, him gushing most of the time about the proposal and their plans for their wedding.  I couldn't have been happier for him, because he and Yoongi were a couple that truly loved each other whole heartedly.  As the day went on, I started to feel more and more tired, worn out from the stress and exhaustion of everything.  In spite of that, Jimin and I managed to get the file finished, both letting out an accomplished sigh as he handed me the file.

"Are you feeling ok?  You don't look so good." he asked, looking concerned.  I nodded, just that motion making me slightly dizzy.

"Yeah.  I uh...I..um...yeah I think I'm just tired." I said, struggling to get my words out. 

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Jimin suggested.

"I would, but I don't want to risk the wrath of Namjoon.  Speaking of, I better get this file up to him." I said, standing up and staying still a moment to regain my composure.  I felt like my head was swimming as I started to sweat.

"Honestly I say, screw it and go home but I understand.  Make sure you get some rest as soon as possible though." he said, as he sat back down behind his desk, still looking at me. 

"Will do, thanks." I said, offering a slight smile.  I made my way onto the elevator and as it started moving, I had to lean my hand against the wall to keep my balance.  When it opened up, Namjoon looked up at me and immediately looked angry.  I wondered what I had done now as I walked slowly over to him and laid the file on his desk.

"H-here is the Rio file sir.  Jimin and I managed to complete it."I said softly, waiting for a response.  He looked me hard in the eye as he let out an annoyed sigh.  He stood up and walked around his desk, grabbing me by my upper arms, turning me to face him.  My eyes rolled back slightly as I tried to gain my balance again, him still gripping me tightly.  He searched my face as he took one hand away from my arm and put it softly on my cheek, hissing as he held it in place.

"Miss Kit, you are burning up." he said, looking at me with his brow furrowed.

"Y-yeah, I'm not feeling so great." I said as I looked up at him.  My eyes felt so heavy, as my limbs started to feel heavier as well.

"That's what you get for coming into work with your clothes soaking wet.  Why didn't you change?" he asked, now placing his hand on my forehead.  His normally warm hands felt cool against my skin, making me close my eyes and relax into it slightly.

"I didn't want to be any later." I replied, my eyes still shut.  He sighed and as I opened my eyes, he let go of me and walked around behind his desk.  He picked up the phone and dialed a number, tapping the desk with his other hand.

"Jimin, can you escort Miss Kit to my car downstairs?  She needs to get home.....Yes......thank you." he said before hanging up.  Not a moment later, Jimin came jogging in and up to me giving me a sad smile.

"She needs some rest.  Here, let's get you home." Jimin said, taking my hand.  I nodded as I turned to look at Namjoon, his eyes dark.

"Thank you, sir." I said softly as Jimin started leading me downstairs. 

By time I got home, it took all the strength I had to peel my clothes off, leaving them discarded on the floor.  The cool air hitting my skin felt amazing for a moment until the chills set in and I started shaking, my teeth almost chattering.  I stumbled to my drawer and pulled out some baggy sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt.  I crawled into bed and curled up, hoping to God I would feel better in the morning.

____________________  
____________________  
Dang!!

  
Also, if you haven't listened to B.A.P's new song "Hands Up", you should check it out! It is great and my boy Yongguk look AMAZING!

I mean YUM!!

 


	40. F O R T Y

My slumber was broken by the sound of banging. I opened my eyes slowly, feeling like even that took effort. I laid there for a moment more, thinking maybe I was hearing things until the banging happened again. I realized then it was someone knocking on the door. I groaned as I slowly and painfully started to sit up. I felt the room spinning slightly as I did, making me grab hold of my head. The knocking happened again a little louder and more urgent sounding, making me sigh.

"Coming." I said as loud as my voice would allow. I stumbled slowly to the door, using furniture along the way to support myself.

"I swear Tae, if you forgot your key again..." I trailed off as I slowly opened the door, leaning against it. I lifted my heavy eyes to feel my heart stop for a moment. There Namjoon was, standing at my door in jeans, a button up with rolled up sleeves and a stern look on his face.

"Damn it. Miss Kit, why didn't you answer your phone?!" he asked loudly, sighing in frustration.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you called." I replied, leaning into the doorframe. He took my face in his hands, gasping as he did.

"Baby, you are burning up!" He said softly, his face softening but his forehead still set in a stern expression. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of his cold hands on my face.

"Are you really here? Or is my fever just that high?" I asked, keeping my eyes shut.

"I'm here. Come on, we have got to get this fever down." he said as he removed his hands. The next thing I knew, I felt like I was flying as he picked me up bridal style and came into my apartment, shutting the door behind him with his foot. I relaxed into his chest, listening to his heart beat as he carried me. I missed this so much, and before I knew it, tears were pricking my eyes. I closed my eyes and gripped onto his shirt, hoping that if this was a dream, it would last forever. He went to sit me on the edge of the bed but as he went to stand up, I refused to let go of his shirt, letting out a small whine. He sighed and picked me back up, spinning around and sitting on the edge of the bed with me drawn up in his lap.

"Don't go." I whispered, afraid if I talked out loud I would break down and cry.

"I'm not leaving, baby. But we need to get your fever down. I need to get you in a cool bath, ok?" he said softly, running his hand over my hair softly.

"I don't have a bathtub." I mumbled into his chest, sniffling.

"Ok, shower it is then. Do you think you can stand long enough to get a shower?" he asked. I shrugged, truly unsure if I would have the energy to stand there that long. He patted my leg as he lifted me up and sat me back down on the edge of the bed. I let go of him and slumped down as he walked over to my bathroom and disappeared out of sight. I heard the shower start as I sat there, letting the tears roll down my face. He came back out a moment later and stopped for a moment in front of me, letting out a soft sigh. He picked me up again and sat me on his lap, wiping tears off of my face with his other hand.

"Damn, you really are hot. Why are you crying though? Do you feel that bad? Do you want me to call you a doctor?" he asked continuing to cup my face in his hand. I shook my head slowly as I sniffed, looking up into his eyes.

"I've missed you." I sniffled, letting out a little whining sob. He leaned my head on his shoulder and rocked me slightly as I sat on his lap. He slowly stood up and carried me to the bathroom, sitting me on the countertop.

"Do you want me to leave to you to it? Or do you need h-help?" he asked, biting his lip slightly.

"I think I can do it." I said as I started to pull my shirt off.

"Ok well, I'm gonna stand right outside the bathroom here and leave the door open. If you need help, you call me, got it?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

"Yes sir." I smiled, unhooking my bra. He cleared his throat and walked out of the bathroom, turning to the right out of sight. I slipped to a standing position and slid my sweatpants and panties down, stepping out of them slowly. I walked slowly over to the shower and stepped in, gasping at the cold water hitting my skin. I groaned slightly as I leaned against the wall of the shower, breathing heavily, my body starting to shiver.

"You ok?" he called into the room, his voice echoing off the walls.

"It's-s s-so cold." I said, chills raising all up over my body. I heard his steps come back into the bathroom, opening the shower curtain slightly. He reached his hand in and felt the water, before taking his arm back out.

"It's just cause you're so hot right now. Do you want me to warm it up just a little bit? " he asked, as he peeked into the shower curtain. He wrinkled his forehead as he looked at me, his lips pressing in a tight line. I shook my head slowly, still leaning into the wall of the shower, my legs feeling wobbly.

"N-no b-but I c-can't st-stay long." I responded, my teeth starting to chatter.

"Hang on, I'm coming in." he said, stepping away from the cutain. I could see him slipping off his button up and tank top, followed quickly by his jeans and boxers. He slipped into the shower next to me and leaned his back against the wall. He softly pulled me onto him, resting my chest into his, leaning my weight into him.

"Mmmm th-thank you." I mumbled. He reached behind me and for a moment until I felt a wash cloth against my back rubbing in circles. He started washing me bit by bit, being so gentle and completely non-sexual. He then washed my hair quickly and held me up as he leaned me back, rinsing the shampoo out of my hair.

"Ok, we are gonna stand here for a few more minutes and just let the cold water run on you. It seems to be helping, you don't feel as hot now." he said, putting his wet hand against my forehead. I nodded slowly as he leaned me into him, laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, as I felt him place a soft kiss on my forehead. I sighed as I felt my heart aching. What was he doing to me? After a few more minutes of this, he turned the water off and leaned me slowly back against the wall again.

"Alright, let me get some towels. Where are they?" he asked as he opened the shower curtain. The cold air immediately made me shiver even more.

"C-c-closet." I pointed in the corner of the bathroom. He stepped out onto the mat and walked over, grabbing three towels. He qucikly dried his hair and body, wrapping the towel around his waist. He then came over and wrapped a towel around me before picking me up and placing me on the countertop. He took the other towel and started to softly and slowly dry my hair, squeezing all the water out of it. After he got about as much water out of it as possible, he grabbed my hair brush and started softly brushing out my hair. When he finished he stood me up and started to dry me off, clearing his throat several times.

"Are all your clothes in your closet?" he asked as I leaned against the counter. I nodded as he walked out of the bathroom and came back a minute later with a handful of clothes. He helped me dress in some panties, leggings and a baggy v-neck shirt before carrying me and putting me on my bed.

"Let me just get some clothes on." he said as he walked back into the bathroom and coming out in his boxers and tank top. He pulled the blanket back and I scooted underneath them, snuggling into my fluffy pillow. He climbed in next to me and wrapped an arm around my back, pulling me into his chest. I missed moments like this, so so much.

"Thank you, sir." I said softly, nuzzling my head into his chest. He kissed my forehead softly and rested his head against mine for a second.

"I am going to call the doctor to come over and check you out, just in case, alright?" he said as he reached behind him. I nodded as I cuddled more into him, breathing in his intoxicating scent. I felt myself drifting slowly out of conciousness, treasuring the sound of his heartbeat in my ear.

___________________________  
___________________________

 


	41. F O R T Y - O N E

I woke the next morning, feeling a little heavier than usual.  I opened my eyes to see Namjoon sleeping peacefully beside me, his arm around me.  So it wasn't all a dream?  He was really here? In my apartment? I noticed immediately that I didn't feel quite as dizzy, meaning there had to have been some improvement overnight.  I looked at the clock, curious as to how late it was.  According to the wall clock, it was already after 11 in the morning, meaning we were both really late for work.  I let out a sigh as I curled into him more, feeling his arm tighten around me.  With his eyes still closed, he slid his head forward to rest against my forehead, letting out a low hum.

"You feeling better this morning, kitten?" he asked, his voice low and gruff.

"Mhm, a little from what I can tell." I responded, putting my arm around his back.

"Good.  The doctor said you should feel better soon with the meds he gave you." he responded, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Doctor?" I asked, not remembering anything about a doctor.

"Yeah, he came over last night.  Don't you remember?  He said your fever was pretty high.  He gave you medication and you took it with some water and fell back asleep.  But he said you should be better in a couple of days." he responded, leaning back slightly to look down at me.  I looked up at him and gave him a soft but sad smile.

"Thank you, sir." I said, swallowing back what I really wanted to say.  His brow furrowed slightly as he let out a soft sigh.  He pulled me back to rest against his chest as he rested his cheek against my head.

"I need you to just listen to me and not say anything, ok?" He asked softly.  I nodded and nuzzled into him, waiting for him to continue.

"I want to sincerely apologize for the way I have been acting lately.   You have done absolutely nothing to deserve or warrant that type of treatment.  I think something Dr. Kwon said just scared me...in fact I know it scared me.  It terrified me, and I let that influence my behavior.  It was a desparate and pathetic attempt to rid myself  of my fears and frankly, it didn't work.  I honestly miss how things were before, and if you can somehow find it in your heart to forgive my horrendous behavior, I would like to go back to that." He said, stroking my back softly.  I was stunned into silence, my mind reeling. I leaned my face into his body,  trying to hide the huge smile that was starting to creep across my face.  I kissed his clothed chest softly and looked up at him slowly.

"I would like that very much, Namjoon." I smiled.  He grinned big as he leaned down and kissed me softly, brushing his lips gently over mine.  I started to melt into the soft kiss for a moment before I pulled away.

"I don't want you to get sick too." I said quietly. 

"Baby, at this point, a kiss isn't going to make any difference." He smiled.  He leaned back in and kissed me softly, making me feel like I could melt into a puddle.  My heart was hammering in my chest so hard, it was almost painful.  I tried not to be too happy, remembering that he still had a girlfriend and I was still just an assistant.  But at this moment, I was just happy that I had Namjoon back.

We spent the rest of the day and that night cuddling.  When I woke the following morning, Namjoon was still asleep, resting peacefully.  I missed starting at his soft and warm features while he was relaxed in sleep.  I just layed there, enjoying the view until I heard a knock at the door. Luckily, Namjoon didn't seem to hear it, so I quickly got up from the bed and ran to the door. I opened it a crack to see Taehyung standing there, concern plastered all over his face. 

"Tae, what are you doing here?" I whispered, opening the door more.

"Since when have you ever questioned why I stopped by?  But if you want to know, I came to check on you. Jungkook said you were pretty sick, and I got worried. And why are you whispering?" He asked as he walked into my apartment.  I held a finger up to my mouth and pointed over to my bed.  He turned his eyes to follow my finger, his eyes going wide.

"He's been here almost two days, taking care of me." I smiled.  He raised his eyebrows at me and grinned.

"Well damn! Looks like he beat me to it.  When Jungkook told me, I was wondering why you didn't let me know that you were sick.  Now I know why.  This seems like more than a fuck buddy kinda thing." He whispered, winking at me.

"TaeTae, don't put ideas like that in my head." I whispered back, stifling a giggle. 

"Hey look,  I won't stay in the way.  I will let him take care of you.  He seems to be doing a good job though, you seem to be feeling okay." He replied.  I smiled and nodded, peeking back at the sleeping man in my bed.

"He is.  And thank you, I am feeling much better." I replied.

"Good.  Also, it makes me feel better to know that you are being taken care of and that you are feeling better since I will be leaving tomorrow." He responded, smiling big.

"Oh that's right!! I hope you and Jungkook have a great time. Try not to stress about anything, and just enjoy yourself. Remember, he cares about you so much and wants you to be happy." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Thank you, I will.  I will text you when we get there safely. " he replied, kissing me on the cheek.

"Ok thanks.  Bye Taehyung, and early happy birthday." I whispered as he walked out of the door. He waved back at me and started down the hallway as I closed the door.  I shuffled back to bed and climbed in slowly, careful not to wake Namjoon.  As soon as I got settled, he slung his arm over me and pulled me very tightly to him.

"You had a visitor, I see." He said in deep voice.

"Yeah, my friend Taehyung was coming to check on me." I responded.  He tightened his grip on me slightly and grunted.

"Yeah, I saw." He growled. 

"Remember, he is my best friend, who is also gay and in a serious relationship." I responded, putting my open hand on his cheek.

"I know.  It still doesn't mean that I have to like it when I see him touching you." He grumbled.   I giggled and placed a gentle kiss on his  nose, happy that I could start to see even more change in his demeanour.  Weeks ago, that would have sent him into a flying rage. Now, he just grumbled a bit. Like it or not, Namjoon was changing. I couldn't help but wonder if I was the one responsible for this change. One could hope.

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	42. F O R T Y - T W O

**(TAEHYUNG'S POV)**

Jungkook laced his hand in mine as the train pulled away from the station, making me almost giddy.  He got us a room in Busan on the beach for my birthday and I could not have been more excited.  Something about the winter sea was so romantic, and I was truly in bliss knowing I was getting to spend it with Jungkook. 

"Thank you so much again, babe.  I can't believe we are finally getting away together." I said as I kissed the back of his hand.

"You don't have to thank me, TaeTae hyung, I am happy to do it." he smiled.  I felt a little anxiety but tried to fight through it, smiling back at him.  His smile faltered slightly as his eyes searched mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his smile gone now as he stared into my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." I lied, continuing to smile at him.  He let go of my hand and crossed his arms, huffing out air as he looked away from me.  He didn't say anything else as he sat there, staring out the window.

"Babe, are you mad at me?" I asked, swallowing a lump that had formed in my throat, after a few moments of silence.

"A little, yes." Jungkook responded, still looking out the window.  

"W-why?" I asked softly, feeling my heart clench.  He sighed one more time before he looked over at me.

"Because, I don't like it when you lie to me.  I know something is wrong, and why you won't tell me, I don't know but it makes me feel like you don't like talking to me.  It hurts my feelings Tae." he said, looking down at his hands.  I bit my lip and swallowed again before grabbing his hands, holding them in mine.

"I'm sorry Kookie, I really am.  I didn't mean to lie to you, I just didn't want to put a damper on this weekend that you worked so hard for and that we have been looking forward to."I replied, sighing and looking down at our clasped. hands.

"I don't understand why you won't talk to me. M-maybe we aren't as close as I thought we were." he responded softly.  I picked up his hands and held them to my lips, kissing them over and over again.

"No, that's not it at all!  I will tell you if you want me to. It's just not a fun story to tell." I said, my voice trailing off at the end.  He squeezed my hands slightly and looked up at me, nodding.

"I want to understand, and I will continue to be patient with you.  If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." he replied.

"No...I need to. It's just about what happened with my ex.  I am nervous about the whole sex thing again.  I know you are willing to wait but I can't keep you waiting too long.  But I guess I need to tell you what happened so you can understand my hesitation." I started.

****** **Taehyung Flashback** ********

" _Daddy, I won't be home until late so don't wait up for me.  We are having a business dinner, so please don't worry.  Miss you, love you!_ "

I hung up my voicemail and sighed, rubbing my hand over my face.  It was always something.  It seems like the only time Youngjae had time for me any more was when it came to having sex.  I tossed the takeout I got for him in the trash and sat down on the park bench, looking at my lap.  Was I ever going to be good enough?  Was I only being used for sex?  Did he even care about me anymore?  These thoughts kept running through my head until a tear made it's way down my cheek.  I wiped it away and sat there a while, just looking out at all the happy couples walking in the park together.  I couldn't help but feel an ache in my heart of pain and jealousy when I looked at them.  They walked together, hand in hand, talking to one another or smiling and laughing.  I can't remember the last time Youngjae and I did something like that.  I just wished that he would spend even a little time with me.  Well, if I had any luck at all, that day would come this weekend.  It was going to be our anniversary and he promised me we would spend it together.  I couldn't wait.

***

" _I can't wait to see you tonight, Daddy._ "

"I can't either!  So you said you would be home around 7?" I asked, trying to bite back the smile plastered on my face.

" _That or just a little sooner.  I'll be looking forward to it eagerly.  Love you daddy!_ "

"I love you too." I said as we hung up the phone.  I jumped up from the bed and rushed to start getting ready.  I know it was only about ten in the morning, but I couldn't help it.  I spent the day making myself presentable, and cooking a gourmet meal of his favorites, including a decadent cake.  It was a big anniversary and one I couldn't believe to actually have reached.  I looked up at the clock to see it was about 6:40 p.m.  I lit the candlesticks on the table and shut the lights off, grinning.  I sat in the chair and eagerly watched the door, waiting for Youngjae to come strolling in.  I stared hard at the door for what felt like a little bit, getting anxious for his arrival.  I looked at the clock again to see an hour had already passed.  I looked at my phone sitting on the table, expecting to see a text, but nothing.   I started to chew on my lip nervously hoping he was just running a little late.  Before I knew it, that one hour turned into five.  The candles had almost completely burnt down, the food was now cold and no longer appetizing.  I fought back tears, biting on my lip until I drew blood.  I guess I really wasn't good enough...not important enough for him to waste any time on.  I wiped the bitter tears off of my face as I trudged to my bedroom, slowly removing my clothing piece by piece.  I climbed onto my bed, not bothering to even get underneath the covers.  I grabbed the pillow next to me and pulled it into my chest, wishing it was Youngjae.  Maybe this was over.  Maybe he was done with me.  I wept into the pillow until I finally fell asleep, tears still on my cheeks.  I woke up shortly after to the front door banging shut, startling me.  I pretended to be asleep as I heard him walk into my room, almost tripping over the clothes I had left on the floor. 

"Oh shit." I heard him mumble as he landed on the bed.  I could smell the alcohol on him already, making me shudder in anger and frustration.  It wasn't long before I felt him running his hands all over my body, humming softly into my neck.

"Mmmm daddy, I need you so much right now." I heard him whimper as he started to grind his naked crotch into my ass.  My eyes shot open as I flipped over to face him, anger seething from me.

"What do you want, Youngjae?" I asked shortly. 

"Why do you sound so angry, daddy?  You're supposed to be happy right now, it's our anniversary." he said, leaning me back and kissing on my neck while pinning me down by straddling my hips.

"No, our anniversary was over hours ago.  It was over when you decided to disappear, leaving me hanging again.  I can't do this anymore Youngjae." I sighed, feeling tears pricking at the corner of my eyes.

"Daddy, no.  I love you.  Let me show you how much I love you." he breathed, the scent of alcohol strong on his breath.  He grabbed me through my boxers, rubbing me hard.  I gripped at his wrist to get him to stop, but he used his other hand to yank mine away.

"Stop, Youngjae.  I'm not in the mood for your shit." I said, tears working their way out of my eyes.  He let go of my bulge and grabbed both wrists with his hand, pinning them above me on the bed.  My eyes went wide as I saw a dark look on his face, even in the low light of this room. 

"You are not leaving me, Daddy.  You need to stay here and do your job." he growled as he started grinding down onto me hard.  I tried to wriggle free of him, but he was a strong man, a lot stronger than I thought he would be.

"Y-youngjae, quit!" I said, my voice trembling.  I felt my dick get hard, despite my protests and my complete lack of want at this exact moment. 

"You really don't want me to quit." he said, licking up my neck.  He took his other hand and slipped my pants and boxers down just a bit, exposing my hardness and laid our dicks against one another.  He wrapped his hand around both of them and started stroking them together.  I bit back a moan, not wanting this at all right now, but unable to ignore the pleasure.

"S-stop"I moaned as I bucked my hips, trying to get him to lessen his grip. 

"Oh no, daddy.  I can't stop now.  This is just starting." He groaned.  He stroked fast as I started breathing heavily, tears still in my eyes.  He released his hand from our erections and lifted slightly, leaning forward.   His face was now only inches from mine.

"P-Please just stop." I begged.  I could see the coldness and lack of emotion behind his eyes as he stared down at me, making my heart ache and burn.  He cocked his head slightly as a slight smile came over his face.

"You really are naive, aren't you Taehyung?" He said, smirking.  My heart started thudding at a rapid pace, making it slightly hard to breathe. 

"Y-y-youngjae?" I whispered, my stomach turning.

"I guess what they say really is true; love is blind." He said, releasing my wrists.  I quickly put both hands on his chest and shoved him off of me, sitting up and pulling my pants back up.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, angrily wiping the tears from my face.  He laughed slightly as he stood up and started to dress himself.

"Your love really did blind you. I knew this was gonna end eventually when you wised up.  It just took a lot longer than I thought it would." He responded.

"So what, you are saying you have wanted this to end for a while?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.   He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he finished putting his pants on.

" I never wanted this to end! It's like your dick was made perfectly to fit me, since any position we are in, you hit that special spot.  Damn, I'm gonna miss that." he sighed.  I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  So my suspicions were all correct.

"I thought you loved me." I eventually managed to whisper.

"Daddy, I would have said anything to keep getting it from you." he replied, slipping his shoes on.  I grabbed at my chest, feeling like my heart was literally going to crack and break apart at that moment. 

"You....you....never.....loved me." I managed to squeak out, squeezing my eyes shut.  I heard movement, but couldn't open my eyes.  I could only concentrate on trying to keep breathing.  I didn't open my eyes until I felt a kiss being placed on my cheek.

"Sorry Tae, no.  You're a nice guy and a sex god, but that's all this ever was.  I guess this is goodbye, so thanks for it all." he shrugged as he turned to the door.  I watched his back as he walked out the door and I heard the front door shut.  In the utter pain and anger and devestation in that exact moment, I decided I would never be in a serious relationship again.    
  


**** **END FLASHBACK** ****

I couldn't bring myself to look at Jungkook's face as unbidden tears made their way down my cheeks.  It wasn't until he placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head, that I saw the look on his face.  His eyes were glossy with unshed tears, his lips set in a hard line.  I swallowed hard as he took his hand and wiped the tears off of my face, his eyes becoming so soft.

"TaeTae, I am so sorry that happened to you.  He was a complete and utter waste of a human being.  Look, I am in this for YOU, not for sex.  I don't care if we don't have sex for years, I just want to be with you.  You are an amazing person who has the biggest and kindest heart of anyone I have ever met.  You are sweet and caring and full of life and love.  I love you Kim Taehyung, and I hope you never ever forget that." he said, cupping my cheeks in his hands.  I let out a pitiful sounding whimper as tears streamed down my cheeks.  He pulled me in and kissed me tenderly, just barely moving his lips on mine.  He pulled away and stared into my eyes, his full of such warmth and light.

"I love you too." I replied as I leaned on his shoulder.  Despite all my fears of the same thing happening again, Jungkook was managing to obliterate them all.  I realized in this moment that I had met the love of my life and I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else ever again.

________________________  
________________________  
  


 


	43. F O R T Y - T H R E E

**(JUNGKOOK'S POV)**

I held Taehyung's waist tightly as we walked through the lobby of the hotel, earning us some strange looks.  I didn't care, I just wanted him close to me.  I didn't let go of his waist until we actually unlocked the door to our hotel room and walked inside. 

"The room is beautiful, Kookie!" he gasped as he looked around.  The way his face lit up at seeing the view from our room made my heart melt.  How could someone treat a person as sweet as he was, badly like that?

"I am glad you like it babe." I smiled, walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.  I rested my head on his shoulder and rocked back and forth slightly, holding him close to me.  He let out a soft sigh and loosed my grip on his waist so he could turn to face me. 

"Thank you so much for bringing me here." he grinned, leaning his forehead against mine.  I nodded softly, afraid to speak at this exact moment.  I felt tears welling up in my eyes and closed my eyes, hoping to swallow them down.  This must not have gone unnoticed by him as I felt his hands leave my body and go up to my face. 

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, his deep voice almost a whisper.  I opened my eyes as a tear escaped my eye, making me sniffle.

"I am so sorry you had to go through something like that.  I love you so much and it hurts me to know that you have been in that much pain.  Someone as wonderful as you are should never have had to be put through that." I replied, my voice wobbling.  He pulled my face to his, kissing me softly, but passionately.  I hope that he never questioned my love for him, because I really did love him so deeply, more than I had ever loved anyone in my life.  I felt my heart beating hard, swelling from the emotions that came pouring from him in that kiss.  It quickly became heated as he put his toungue into my mouth, making me whimper from the feeling.  He started moving his hands around my body, making me breathe hard.  No man or woman I had ever been with made me feel like this.  After several minutes of kissing like that, he finally pulled away, both of us breathing heavily. 

"I'm ready." he said, his voice deep and husky.  I swallowed hard, my heart hammering hard in my chest.

"Ready?" I asked, not sure if he meant what I thought he did.

"I want to sleep with you.  I trust you Jungkook." he breathed, ghosting his lips over the skin on my jaw.  I shivered as he started sucking on my sweet spot, making me let out harsh breaths.

"A-are you s-sure about this?" I said, my voice trembling with excitement.  He slid his hand fluidly down inside my boxers, brushing his fingers up my length.

"I'm positive, baby." he growled into my skin.  I twitched under his touch as he continued to suck on my neck, surely leaving marks. I didn't care, let him mark me. I would be proud to show them off, to let everyone know that I was his.  I slipped my hands up under his shirt, running them softly along his skin until I reached his nipples. He pulled away from my skin, letting out a hard breath and a slight whimper as I flicked and pinched is sensitive nipples with my fingers.

"Mmm Kookie.  Let's take this to the bed, shall we?" he growled, his forehead pressed against mine as he took his hand out from my boxers.  I nodded quickly as I reached for the hem of my shirt and yanked it over my head.  He quickly followed, and before I knew it, we were both standing there, completely naked.  God, I always forgot how big he was until I saw him fully erect.  I climbed on to the bed, Tae climbing quickly on top of me, pressing me into the mattress.  I groaned as he started to grind into me, letting his tongue trail up and down my neck and over my collar bone. 

"Oh, Tae, I really do love you so much. You really are so special to me." I breathed.  He lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes still glazed with lust and longing.  He smiled so beautifully and kissed me softly.

"I love you too, baby.  You are the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for." he grinned, leaving little pecks on my face.

"We really don't have to do this." I responded, looking up at him.  His brow furrowed slightly as he pulled his head back some.

"Do you not want to do this?" he asked, his voice a little soft.

"No!  I mean, I do, I just don't want you to feel any pressure at all." I responded, cupping his face in my hand.  He smiled at me softly and ran one of his hands through my hair softly.

"I want to make love to you." he replied, as he leaned down and kissed me softly again.  As he did, he started to slowly grind against me again, making me let out a muffled moan. 

"God, you are amazing." I breathed as he leaned up onto his knees.  A look of concern suddenly flooded his face as he bit his lip.

"I...I didn't bring lube." he said, chewing on his lip.  I grabbed hold of his hand and brought two of his fingers into my mouth, sucking on them slightly.  His lips parted as he watched me suck and lick all over his fingers.  When I finished he took his hand away and spread my legs a little more before slowly prodding me with one of his fingers.  I grunted as he inserted one finger at a time, slowly working it's way all the way in.  I squeezed my eyes shut as he started to slowly insert the other finger, filling and stretching me.  I breathed out hard, trying to swallow that stinging and burning sensation that ripped through me.   He started to scissor his fingers, stretching me and making me grunt in pain slightly. 

"I'm sorry baby.  I can ease up." he said as he quit moving.  I shook my head no as I grit my teeth, letting him continue to scissor his fingers.  Before I knew it, the pain became more dull as he took my member in his mouth.  I let out a soft moan as he sucked on the tip of my dick, giving kitten licks to the head.

"Oh fuck!  Tae!  I want you!" I groaned, as I started to arch my back slightly.  He removed his fingers and sat up again, making me whine at the loss of him on my body.  He spit into his hand and wet his length, stroking it several times, using spit and precum to make himself fully ready for me.  He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly started to feed his dick into me.  I gripped the sheets and groaned loudly, feeling a mix of pleasure and pain.  He stopped half way, giving my body time to adjust to his considerable size. 

"Don't let me hurt you, baby." he grunted as he wiped a tear out of the corner of my eye.

"Keep going." I breathed as I started to adjust.  He pushed the rest of the way into me, making me feel so incredibly full and stretched.  He looked down at me as I wrapped my legs around him, nodding for him to continue.  With that he start to slowly and sensually thrust in and out of me, making me let out little moans of pleasure.

"Fuck, Kookie, you feel so tight!" he groaned as he started to speed up slightly.  I shouted loudly as with one slightly harder thrust, he hit my prostate dead on.

"OH GOD! Riiiight there! More, babe!" I moaned loudly, feeling like my body was on fire.  My dick started to throb, precum running down it.  He snapped his hips again, hitting that spot again.  I almost could see stars as my eyes rolled back in my head.  I grasped the sheets hard in my hands, moaning at the top of my lungs.

"God, you are so beautiful." he moaned, increasing his speed. 

"MMMmmmm gonna cum!" I moaned as I felt that knot in my stomach tighten.  He snapped his hips quickly and hard repeatedly, making me shoot out streams of cum on my chest and stomach.  He continued thrusting in me hard and fast, him becoming a moaning mess as I tightened around him.  I gasped and moaned loudly as he gripped my dick in his hand, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"I want you to feel so good, baby." he breathed between moans.  I couldn't stay still under him, feeling so high in pleasure, it was almost an out of body experience. 

"Ughnnnn it f-feels s-sooooo good." I moaned, my body shaking.  He released my dick for a moment, taking a finger in his mouth and tasting me.  I trembled at the sight of his finger sliding out of his mouth, licked clean.  He smiled at me as he grabbed hold of my dripping member, stroking it again.

"Mmmmm, you feel so amazing." he grunted as he started thrusting really fast, still abusing my prostate.  I screamed repeatedly from overstimulation, my body going rigid as I released my legs from around him.

"AGHHH I'm gonna c-cum again." I whimpered, feeling the desire burn in my belly. He started to pull out, when I grabbed his wrist, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"C-cum in m-me." I mumbled, teetering on the edge of my orgasm.  With one or two hard thrusts I released onto my chest, followed moments later by Tae spilling inside me.  He slowed his thrusts to a stop as he leaned over me, both of our bodies trembling and sweaty.

"That was so amazing." he smiled, resting his forehead against mine, kissing me softly.

"That was...beyond amazing.  Thank you Taetae." I smiled, kissing him back gently.  He pulled away and smiled at me big, his eyes twinkling.  He slowly pulled out of me, making me whimper as I felt his cum start to run out of me. 

"I think we need a shower." he said, as he started to get up from the bed.  I started to move to follow him as pain radiated all over my lower region, making me groan.

"I'm so sorry, baby." he frowned, his voice full of concern.

"Don't be!  I'm not!   This part just sucks." I laughed, as  I winced slightly.  In one fluid motion, Tae picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, helping me to stand in the shower.   He pressed me softly against the tile wall, kissing me with deep feeling and passion.  I  don't know how Taehyung stole my heart so quickly, all I knew was that I never wanted it to belong to anyone else ever again.

____________________________  
____________________________  
Double update so we can have some happy today :)

 

 


	44. F O R T Y - F O U R

I couldn't help but walk back into work with an added spring in my step on Monday.  Namjoon and I spent several days together, and all with no sex. Sure we made out a bit and he left a few hickeys on my neck but nothing further than that.  Last night he whimpered in his sleep a little bit, but nothing compared to the horrendous nightmares he was having before.  As I went in the elevator and headed up, it stopped.  The doors opened to reveal a beaming Jungkook, as he all but skipped on.

"I was just coming to find you!" He said, cheerfully.

"You sure are happy this morning!  I'm guessing you and Tae's trip went well?" I asked as the elevator doors shut.

"He hasn't talked to you yet?! Damn! I want to let him be the one to tell you!"  He sighed, leaning against the wall of the elevator with a blissful look on his face.

"No, but we are getting together after work.  You know he won't care, now spill!" I giggled as the doors opened to Namjoon's office.

"Since you asked...we are moving in together!!!" Jungkook squealed as he followed me.

"What?! Seriously?!" I said in the same high pitched voice as I plopped down in my chair in shock.  He nodded, his face so bright it was almost emitting rays.

"I told him that I had already been thinking about it, and this weekend confirmed it for me.  We are happiest when we are with each other, so why wouldn't we want to be together as much as possible?" He shrugged, still grinning.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you guys!" I genuinely smiled.  

"Thank you. You know, he opened up to me this weekend.  He told me all about Youngjae and I have to say, it almost broke my heart to think of poor Taehyung being treated like that." He sighed, leaning against the wall by my desk.

"Trust me, I know.  After that happened, I literally almost got arrested for assault.  Tae called me after he left and I couldn't even understand him through the crying.  I went to his apartment and made him leave and come stay with me.  He wasn't eating, and he almost never left the bed.  I happened to run into Youngjae that same week and he tried to be all friendly with me, like he didn't just break my best friend's heart.   I punched him square in the face.  He threatened to call the police until I screamed and yelled at him so much I think I made him feel like shit.  At least I hope so.  Here he was not a care in the world, when Taehyung was in so much pain.  So Jungkook, I really have to thank you.   Tae is the happiest I have seen him, I think ever."  I said, as Jungkook wiped a tear away.

"Jesus, I didn't know about that part of it." He sighed, shaking his head. 

"Yeah, he was in a lot of pain for a long time.  After that, he only had occasional flings and one night stands, but nothing more than that.  It hurt me so much to see him like that.  I knew he wasn't happy, even if he pretended he was.  But you...you have made all the difference in the world.  You have brought the real Taehyung back, and I can't thank you enough." I smiled, wiping my own tear away.  He gave me the biggest grin and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he heard the elevator door open.  I stood to greet Namjoon, but instead I was greeted with a pair of long, slender legs, a nearly perfect figure and long, glossy hair.

"O-Oh.  Good morning, Jaeli." I said as I walked around my desk and bowed in greeting.  Jungkook stood there, eyes wide for a moment before he gave a little bow and walked onto the elevator. 

"Is Namjoonie here?" she asked, looking over to his empty desk.

"No ma'am, he's not in yet, but he is due to arrive any time now. " I responded, folding my hands and standing there, feeling insanely awkward.  She looked me up and down before giving me a big smile.

"You're very pretty.  I can see why Namjoon likes you." she said, her voice dripping with sweetness.  A sweetness that almost seemed too sweet.  

"Oh, th-thank you.  I'm nothing compared to you." I said, bowing my head, feeling my face flush, and my stomach turn.  She walked a little closer to me, circling me almost like a predator circles it's prey.

"You know, there is something about you that I can't quite put my finger on."  she replied, as she stopped in front of me.   She leaned a little closer, as a smirk appeared across her face. 

"Hmmm, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No ma'am." I replied, barely looking up at her.  She let out a light chuckle as she ran her eyes over my neck and pointed.

"You obviously have someone who you have fun with.  What, are you into one night stands?" she asked.

"Not that it is any of your business, but no, I'm not." I replied, feeling a little annoyed.  I really knew I had no right to be annoyed.  After all, I was sleeping with her boyfriend. 

"Interesting.  No boyfriend, no one night stands....if I didn't know any better, I would say you are fucking my boyfriend." she grinned, her smile not reaching her eyes.  She looked sincerely creepy in this moment, making chills run up my back.  I tried not to give a reaction, as I looked at her as blank as I could.

"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to sound as neutral as possible.   She got closer to my face and let out a deep laugh.

"You know, I recognize that scent you are wearing.  I smell it often...on Namjoon." she said in almost a growl.  I swallowed hard, as I stood stiff, afraid to move. 

"I-" I went speak, but was cut off by a harsh slap, my cheek immediately stinging.  I put my hand up to my face, shocked.  I wanted to retaliate.  I wanted to scream that he was mine, long before she was in the picture and that he was still mine.  But in truth, I deserved it.  I was technically the other woman, and I didn't know if any of those thoughts were true.  As far as I knew, I was just an assistant.

"Now listen here you little bitch...if you think I am letting you anywhere near him, you have another thing coming.  I haven't been working this hard to get a date with him for a year for it all to fall apart because some little slut can't keep her dirty legs shut.  You got that?" she growled.  I went to open my mouth again and felt another harsh slap across my face, followed by a shove.   It caused me to go off balance and fall, sitting on the ground with my legs curled beside me.  I sat there, holding my face as she towered over me, leaning down slightly.

"What a pathetic whore you are.  You would be crazy to think that Namjoon would ever have anything to do with a lowlife like you." she sneered.  

"What...the fuck...is this?!" a deep voice growled from beside us.  We both jerked our head in the direction of the elevator to see a very angry Namjoon standing there.  He looked livid, in fact, he looked the most angry I may have ever seen him.

"Oh, Joonie!  You wouldn't believe the nasty things she said to me!  She called me all kinds of names and said that I was nothing to you, that I wasn't even your girlfriend.  She said you were just using me for my fame, and that I was an idiot for falling for you." she whimpered, faking a cry.  I continued to hold my face, looking at him wide eyed.  He looked down at me and back up at her, his expression remaining the same.

"Really...." he said, his voice remaining in that low octive.  My chin started to wobble slightly as I looked to the ground, unable to even defend my self at this moment. 

"Yes, baby she did.  Please tell me she's wrong!  Please tell me you care about me the way I care about you." she sniffled.  He walked slowly out of the elevator toward us, stopping beside us both.  He looked at her intensely for a moment and then down to me.

"Excuse me for a moment, Jaeli." he said after a moment.  I looked back up at him to see him extending an open hand down to me.  I blinked back a tear as I took my hand off of my face and grasped his hand, him helping me to a standing position. 

"Are you alright, Miss Kit?"  I nodded quickly, unable to meet his gaze for more than a second at a time.

"Why are you being so nice to her after what she just did?" she asked, her voice wobbling.  Damn, she really was a good actress.  He looked away from me and over to Jaeli, his eyes getting dark.

"IF what you said was even remotely true, she would be wrong.  Why would I need you for your fame?  I have plenty on my own.  Is that why your company was hounding me for ten months to try to get us together?  Because I needed your fame?  Please, don't insult me if you are trying to get me on your side." he started.  Her mouth dropped open slightly, as she wiped the tears off of her face, her forehead wrinkling.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said, her voice changing back to normal already.

"Secondly, I know you haven't fallen for me.  We haven't been on enough dates to even say that we are really in a relationship.   Yes, I kissed you and I let you kiss me, but that was my fault.  You are attractive, and I let you.  And thirdly, in truth, you aren't my girlfriend.  Neither of our companies has asked each other to be of that title, and it has not been confirmed to the public either.  But trust me, after today, there will be a clear statement that whatever this was between us is over." he said, facing only her. 

"What?!  Are you serious?!  Over her?!?!" she shouted, almost stomping her foot like a child.

"Yes...over her.   She has something you can never have.  She has heart, and substance.  She has captivated me from the moment I read her interview notes." he said, looking back at me, his eyes softening.  I felt tears brimming, my heart beating wildly.  Was this really happening?

"What is so fantastic about a pathetic slut like her?" she yelled.  He turned back to her, his eyes quickly darkening.

"Get out." he growled, his hand balling into a fist.

"What?!" she asked, looking utterly shocked.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" He shouted, making us both jump.  She balled both of her hands into fists before turning and stomping to the elevator.  As soon as the doors shut, he put both hands gingerly on my cheeks, his eyes now soft and sad looking.  He gazed at the side of my face that she smacked, biting his lip slightly.

"N-namjoon...." I said in a quiet voice, tears falling down my face.

"Did she hurt you, baby?" he asked, looking over my face and placing a very gentle kiss on the stinging cheek.

"I'm ok.  I'll be fine." I said, as he wiped the tears off of my face.

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped seeing her a long time ago.  I really never should have started." he said, running one hand through my hair, the other still cupping my cheek.

"Did......did you really mean what you just said?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly.  I didn't want to hang on to those words if they really meant nothing.

"I did.  The whole reason I stopped sleeping with you, and being kinder to you, was because Dr. Kwon suggested that I loved you.  He said the reason my nightmares returned so badly, was because I was in love with you and I was afraid of losing you.  I was afraid of you leaving me like my mother did, and it brought all those painful memories back.  I denied it and fought it, but nothing worked.  After a while, I couldn't deny it anymore, and I realized he was right.  I lived for the moments we spent together, especially the ones where we would just talk and you would hold me in bed.   As much as I still live for those moments, I also realized that they are not enough any more.  I want all your time.  I love you, y/n."he said, softly.  My eyes went wide as I felt my heart almost burst. 

"Y-you j-just said y-you loved m-me.  And y-you said my n-name." I cried, feeling so weak in the knees that I almost fell.  He pulled me into him for an embrace, kissing me softly as he held me against him.  I was in complete and utter shock at the moment, unable to comprehend if this was really happening.

"Namjoon, I love you too.  And don't worry, as long as you want me here,  I will be here with you.  I won't leave you, so don't be afraid." I said, putting a hand on his cheek.  He smiled so big as he pulled me tightly to him and picked me up, spinning me around.  We stood there for a moment, just looking at each other with complete and utter joy.  I was so happy, I almost couldn't believe this was real.  I just knew if it was a dream, I hoped I never woke up.

__________________________  
__________________________

And I know this has nothing to do with the chapter but this picture says so much and makes me squeal lol

 


	45. F O R T Y - F I V E

_**~6 Months Later~** _

"If you don't hurry up, we are going to be late!" Taehyung hollered from my doorway. 

"Coming, coming!" I shouted as I ran out of my bathroom, grabbing my shoes off of the floor on the way.  I slipped them on quickly and grabbed my clutch, stopping for a second to breathe.

"Do I look ok?" I asked, spinning around.  I felt so frazzled, I didn't know if I looked as messy as I thought I did.

"You look gorgeous, now come on!  It's not good luck to be late to a wedding." Tae said, grinning.  I smiled and nodded as I followed him out the door.  We both excitedly talked on the way to park where the wedding was being held on this beautiful spring day.  As we got out of the car, Jungkook was nervously tapping his foot on the sidwalk, but let out a breath of relief when he saw us walk up. 

"Jesus!  You guys are cutting it close!  I thought I was going to have to send out a search party!" he sighed as Taehyung hugged him tightly.  He gave Jungkook a swift soft kiss, before a huge smile spread across his face.

"Alright, I got to go before I hold this thing up.  Thanks guys, see you after!" I smiled as I walked quickly to where the rest of the wedding party was waiting.  I got there with minutes to spare, allowing me time to to breathe.  I smiled at Jimin who wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly to him. 

"I was worried something happened!" he said, letting out a sigh.

"I know, I'm sorry!  I couldn't find one of my earrings!  I know, I shouldn't have freaked about a minor detail like that but I was worried!  I want today to be perfect." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, it will be." he smiled.  Just then the music started, making me smile uncontrollably.  I walked to the back of the isle and took a deep breath.  I started to walk slowly down the isle, unable to stop smiling.  As I made my way to the top of the isle, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, wanting to squeal in happiness.

"Are you ready?" I whispered, winking as I took my place beside him.

"Are you kidding? I have been ready for years." he replied.  As soon as he finished saying that, the song changed, making us both turn our heads.  Jimin appeared at the top of the isle in a white tux, his now orange hair, shining brightly in the sun.  I looked next to me at Yoongi, who wiped a tear from his eye, watching his soon-to-be husband walking toward him. 

The ceremony went off beautifully, Jimin and Yoongi both exchanging vows that made everyone in the audience tear up or cry out of pure joy.  It warmed my heart to see them both so incredibly happy.   Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon and I were all at the same table, watching the newlywed couple have their first dance together.  I felt Namjoon grab my hand under the table and lace our fingers together.  I looked over at him and smiled warmly as he squeezed my hand, kissing the back of it softly.   As the first dance ended, the dj invited everyone to get up and dance, starting another slow song.  Tae quickly pulled Jungkook up and led him out to the dance floor, as they  started dancing close. 

"Would you like to dance?" Namjoon asked, standing up.  I smiled up at him as I stood, kissing his cheek.

" I would love to." I replied.  He led me out to the floor and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me into him.  I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my forehead against his as we started to rock slowly to the beat of the music.

"You know, Dr. Kwon was right." he said, breaking the silence we maintained for a few moments.

"About what?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"When we started having those sessions together, he said that if we really loved each other, there would come a time where we are going to be almost dependant on one another, not for happiness, but to feel complete.  He was right.  I feel like my life is complete with you in it.  You fulfill my every want and need, and I couldn't ask for more." he said softly, into my ear.  I shivered, feeling a mix of overwhelming joy and excitement for the man I had grown to love so much.

"He is right.  You are everything I have always wanted and more." I replied, my mouth close to his ear.  He let out a little hum, squeezing me tighter to him.

"I love you, y/n." he said, his lips almost brushing mine.

"I love you too, daddy." I replied, in a low voice.  I felt him stiffen slightly before pulling back and looking at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Be careful, kitten.  You may be biting off more than you can chew." he grinned.

"Oh I don't think so.  Besides, aren't you usually the one that does the biting?" I asked, biting my lip.  He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again, now dark and lust filled.  He grabbed one of my hands from behind his neck and winked at me as he started to lead me off the dance floor.  I giggled as he quickly led me around the edge of the tent and to the parking area.  He opened the back door of his car and motioned for me to follow him.  After we both were in the car and the door was shut, I straddled his lap while he placed sucking kisses on my neck.

"Mmmmm kitten, what did you do to me?" he asked, grinding his clothed hard on up into me.  I gasped and groaned slightly as he did it again, nibbling on my neck.

"Ughnnnn, daddy.  That feels good." I breathed as he hardened underneath me.  I grinded down onto him, making him let out a groan of his own.  We could have easily had sex in his car, but I didn't want to try to climb out of this car after being fucked as hard as he had been fucking me lately.  I climbed back off of his lap and sat beside him, his brow furrowed.

"You aren't going to tease me, are you baby?  You know what happens when you tease me." he said in a deep voice.

"No daddy, I'm going to please you." I said, getting him out of his pants and boxers.  I bent over, sliding him fully into my mouth, making him moan and throw his head back in pleasure. 

"F-fuck, kitten, you are so good." he groaned, his body trembling in pleasure and anticipation.  I continued to suck him at a steady pace, bobbing my head up and down.  He grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling it slightly, letting out deep moans.  I hummed onto his hardness, making it throb in my mouth as he started to thrust up into my mouth.

"G-God, I'm gonna cum if you k-keep going like that." he breathed, his breath hitching in his throat.  I hummed again, as I swirled my tongue around as much as his dick would allow room for.  He let out shaky breaths, his body starting to tense.  I pulled him mainly out of my mouth, leaving just the head inside.  I suckled at it lightly, flicking it with my tongue as I stroked him fast and hard with my hand.

"Ohhhhh baby, I'm cumming!" He moaned as he arched his back slightly, shooting down my throat.  I continued sucking on his head for a few moments, until he was twitching from the overstimulation.  I smiled as I let him pop out of my mouth, sitting up.

"Was that good, Daddy?" I asked, biting my lip.  He let out a loud breath as he lifted his head and looked at me with an almost drunk look on his face.

"That was so good, baby.  You just wait until we get back.  I will return the favor tenfold." he grinned almost wickedly.  I felt my body tremble in anticipation as he slipped his pants and boxers back over his dick.  I straddled his lap again, this time, resting my head against his shoulder and burying my face in his neck.

"I love you, oppa." I said, nuzzling in the comfort of his arms, now wrapped around me. 

"I love you too baby.  Always and forever."

___________________________  
___________________________  
My reaction is the same lol

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading "Yes Sir." I hope you all liked it :) I appreciate so much your continued love and support. It really does mean a lot. This book actually got a lot of positive feedback, and I couldn't be more pleased. This one MAY eventually get a sequel, but I haven't decided yet. I will continue to work hard to bring you stories that I hope you will enjoy. Thank you all so much for all your love!!! Love to you all <3
> 
>  


End file.
